What If
by jeslyneyunita
Summary: Kim Ryeowook dan Choi Siwon. Dua chaebol dengan sifat yang bertolak belakang dipaksa terikat dalam sebuah pertunangan.
1. Chapter 1

- **WHAT IF CHAPTER 1-**

Cast:

Kim Ryeowook: putra ketiga dari tiga bersaudara. 27 th.

Choi Siwon: putra kedua dari dua bersaudara 27 th.

 **Kediaman Keluarga Kim**

"tidak mau appa!" ucap Ryeowook dengan cukup lantang di tengah pertemuan keluarga mereka sore itu

Ryeowook, putra bungsu sang Tuan rumah merenggut kesal sambil duduk berhadapan dengan sang Ayah

"ryeowookie…" ommanya, sang Nyonya rumah angkat suara mengingatkan anak bungsunya untuk menurunkan suaranya. Semua anggota keluarga ini sedang berkumpul bersama lengkap.

Appa Kim, Nyonya Kim, Donghae dan istri, Jessica dan suaminya, cucu-cucu mereka, serta Ryeowook. Ia tidak ingin ada perdebatan ataupun perkelahian di sore itu

"aku tidak mau Appa, aku tidak mau dijodohkan dengan siapapun. Nuna dan Hyung bisa memilih pasangannya sendiri, aku tidak?" jawab nya lantang tanpa mengurangi rasa hormat tapi tidak juga merendahkan suaranya untuk mengalah.

Jessica dan Donghae juga kedua kakak ipar nya langsung saling bertukar pandang. Nah, jadi mereka yang dibawa-bawa?

"Jessica kenal dengan Hyunseung karna keluarga kita Wookie-ah. Kau tidak ingat?" Appa Kim menjawab dengan sabar setelah menghela nafas berat. Tidak mudah meyakinkan anak bungsunya yang satu ini, terutama saat dia sudah menjadi lebih dewasa dan lebih ingin mengikuti keinginannya sendiri, semakin keras kepala.

"hanya kenal Appa. Tidak dijodohkan! Nuna dan Hyung berpacaran hingga bertahun-tahun. Sedangkan Choi ahjussi apa? Mau kami menikah tahun depan?" suasana diruang tengah rumah tersebut menjadi semakin tegang "heol, itu tidak akan terjadi Appa!" Ryeowook mendengus kesal. Mood nya benar-benar rusak sejak appanya memberitahukan berita ini. Biasanya ia akan bermain dengan para keponakannya yang lucu-lucu jam segini. Tapi berbeda dengan hari ini, ia malah berdebat panas dengan ayahnya

"Kim Ryeowook jaga bicaramu" Appa Kim mulai meninggikan suaranya

"baiklah kalau kau tidak mau buru-buru. Tapi kau bisa mencobanya dengan Siwon kan?Dia itu temanmu!"

"tidak juga dengan Siwon, appa. Dia bukan temanku. Dan kalaupun ia adalah temanku, aku juga tidak akan menerimanya! Kami tidak cocok Appa! Aku dan dia itu tidak nyambung! Dan sekarang Appa mengharapkan aku menikah dengan dia?" ucap Ryeowook dengan sejujur-jujurnya "kalau waktu bukan masalahnya, aku bisa mencari calonku sendiri dan berpacaran dengan normal Appa. Aku janji aku akan menikah beberapa tahun lagi!"

Donghae dan Jessica mengangguk setuju mendengar pembelaan adiknya. Bukan karna mereka tidak suka dengan Siwon, tapi mereka tidak mau sang abeonim ribut lagi dengan sang magnae. Pembelaan Ryeowook juga make sense, adik mereka yang satu ini tidaklah jelek ataupun anti sosial. Ryeowook mempunyai banyak teman dan ada banyak orang yang tertarik padanya. Hanya saat ini Ryeowook sedang tidak sempat menjalin hubungan serius saja dengan siapapun; baik yeoja maupun namja.

"kenapa sih kau tidak bisa menuruti perintah appa sedikit? Apa susahnya mengikuti saran orang tua mu? Kami hanya menginginkan yang terbaik untukmu!" balas sang kepala keluarga dengan cepat

"Aku bisa mengikuti saran Appa tapi tidak yang satu ini!" kedua mata bulat Ryeowook bertatapan tajam dengan ayahnya "Appa sendiri kenapa sih ngotot menikahkan ku dengan Choi Siwon? Apa ini demi perusahaan? Apa perjodohan ini hanya untuk kepentingan bisnis belaka?!"

Dang, keluarlah kata-kata keramat itu dari mulut Ryeowook. Jessica, Donghae, Hyunseung, Eunjung dan sang umma saling bertukar pandang mengirimkan signal untuk hendak segera mengakhiri pembicaraan ini.

Jessica yang sedang menggendong putri kecilnya menyerahkan Naeun pada Hyunseung dan bangkit berdiri menghampiri Ryeowook.

"Wookie-ah. Sudah hentikan perdebatan ini. Kembali ke kamarmu sekarang…" ucap Jessica sambil menarik lengan adiknya; mengikuti perintah sang umma sebelum terjadi pertempuran lebih lanjut di rumah itu.

Appa Kim yang tadinya hampir meledak juga sedang ditenangkan oleh sang istri, untunglah ia sedang tidak terlalu emosi hari ini sehingga masih mampu bersikap tenang. Donghae dan para kakak ipar Ryeowook pun sedikit lega ayah mereka tidak menjawabi konfrotasi Ryeowook. Kalau satu saja kalimat keluar dari mulut ayahnya, pertengkaran ini pasti akan berlanjut panjang lagi.

"Adeula, ikuti perintah nuna mu. Kembali kekamar sana" perintah sang umma.

Ryeowook pun berpamitan pada para kakak nya dan naik kelantai dua ditemani Jessica sambil masih kesal.

"aku tidak mau dijodohkan dengan Siwon, nuna!" keluh ryeowook kepada kakak perempuan semata wayangnya ini.

"aku tau Wookie.. tapi tidak seharusnya juga kau bicara seperti itu dengan Appa!" jawab Jessica

"arra…." Gumam Ryeowook pelan "mianhae…."

Kata-kata perjodohan demi bisnis atau pernikahan karena perusahaan adalah isu yang sangat sensitive dikeluarga Kim ini. Perjodohan seperti itu mungkin sangatlah biasa bagi keluarga pembisnis dan chaebol lainnya. Donghae dan adik-adiknya yang dibesarkan dalam keluarga chaebol, yakni keluarganya sendiri ini pun sering mempunyai teman-teman mereka yang dijodohkan demi bisnis. Untungnya hubungan keluarga Kim ini cukup baik jadi Appa Kim tidak pernah memaksa anak nya untuk ditukarkan dengan uang melalu pernikahan bisnis seperti itu.

Appa Kim pasti sangatlah tersinggung dengan ucapan Ryeowook barusan. Untunglah pria setengah baya ini belum sempat meledak dan memperparah suasana. Menukar putranya untuk bisnis dan uang? Berani sekali Ryeowook menuduh appanya sendiri hanya karna hal sepele seperti ini. Ya, sepele, tapi tidak untuk Kim Ryeowook sendiri.

"bicarakanlah baik-baik dengan appa dan umma lagi nanti Wookie. Jangan terbawa emosi!" Nunanya kembali memberi saran sambil duduk berdua di sofa kamar Ryeowook. Jessica dan Ryeowook cukup dekat sejak dulu.

Jessica menyayangi Ryeowook: adik satu-satunya, dan juga karna jarak umur mereka yang tidak begitu jauh, kedua saudara ini sangat nyambung dengan satu sama lain.

"arraseo…." Gumam Ryeowook lagi

"kau tau kan minggu depan di ulang tahun perusahaan nanti Choi ahjussi akan datang sekeluarga?" Tanya Jessica

"hmmm" Ryeowook mengangguk.

Di acara tahunan tersebut seperti biasa ia harus ber-ramah taman dengan kolega-kolega bisnis dan kolega-kolega ayahnya.

"diacara itu Appa baru akan menjawab permintaan keluarga Choi soal perjodohanmu" ujar Jessica "jadi jagalah sikapmu Ryeowook-ah.. Kau tau kan itu acara besar.. Jangan sampai bertengkar dengan Apppa!" Wanita berusia 29 tahun ini mengingatkan adiknya supaya jangan sampai ada drama diacara minggu depan tersebut. Ia tidak ingin keluarganya ini mempermalukan diri mereka sendiri dihadapan banyak orang hanya karna emosi sesaat.

"tapi noona.. aku tidak mau menerimanya!" ulang Ryeowook lagi

"aku tidak memintamu menerima Siwon, saeng. Noona hanya mau kau menahan emosimu akan apapun yang terjadi malam itu. Soal kau menerima atau tidak.. Itu urusan nanti…. Nan arraseo?" jawab Jessica dengan penuh pengertian

Ryeowook terdiam mendengar nasihat kakaknya yang satu ini..

"soal menolak atau menerima, kita bisa bicarakan lagi, oke? Nanti kita bicara berdua lagi" Jessica beranjak dari duduknya "ini sudah malam. Nuna harus menidurkan NaEun dulu.." Ryeowook ikut mengantar noona nya keluar kamar

"ne Nuna.. gomabda…" ucap sang dongsaeng pelan

"ne… good night!" Jessica melenggang turun menghampiri suami dan anaknya

"memang apa sih sebenarnya masalah Wookie dengan Choi Siwon?" pikir Jessica dalam hati saat pintu kamar Ryeowook yang menjulang tinggi sudah tertutup rapat.

"tidak pernah ada niat untuk menukarmu dengan bisnis ataupun uang, Wookie-ah… keluarga Choi memilihmu dikarenakan berbagain alasan tersendiri…" pikir Nyonya Kim saat melihat lampu kamar tidur Ryeowook dimatikan malam itu.

Sejak ucapan suaminya sore itu, sudah dapat dipastikan suasana rumah mereka tidak akan bisa dengan mudah sehangat dulu lagi.. untuk beberapa waktu

OooooO

 _ **Pesta Ulang Tahun Perusahaan Kim**_

Makan malam formal sedang tergelar di grand ballroom hotel mewah malam itu. Sang empunya acara, keluarga Kim yang terdiri dari Kim Jongwoon, kedua putranya dan satu putri itu sibuk ber-ramah tamah dengan para tamu yang bergantian mengobrol, menyantap makanan mereka, dan menikmati minuman yang terus tersaji. Mulai dari berbagai jenis wine, jus, teh, berbagai buah, kue dan makanan ringan terus mengalir melayani semua tamu yang datang setelah makan malam utama selesai.

Acara malam itu adalah sesuatu yang agak special, sesuatu yang tidak digelar setiap tahunnya. Tahun ini Kim Jongwoon sedang berbarhagia karena perusahaan yang didirikan ayahnya memasuki usia ke 80 tahun, dan usia pernikahanannya dengan sang isri genap memasuki tahun ke 35. Sebagai wujud rasa syukurnya atas bisnis yang masih berjalan dengan baik, usia, dan istri yang masih sehat, diberkati ketiga anak, dua menantu dan tiga cucu, Tuan Kim mengadakan acara makan malam seperti ini. Menjamu para kolega perusahaannya, teman-teman lamanya, para direksi perusahaannya, juga para saudara dan keponakannya.

Ryeowook, Jessica, dan Donghae berada dipenjuru ballroom yang luas mengobrol akrab dengan para tamu yang datang bergantian menyapa mereka. Ketiga anak Jongwoon tersebut memasuki perusahaan sesegeranya mereka selesai mengenyam pendidikan, jadi mereka bertiga sedikit banyak mengenal semua seluk beluk kehidupan ayahnya dan sudah terbiasa dengan acara seperti ini.

Musik jazz terus mengalun menemani malam yang berjalan dengan lancar itu. Ryeowook dan Donghae baru kembali ke tempat duduk mereka lagi saat jam menunjukkan pukul setengah sepuluh malam, saat acara ini hampir mencapai puncaknya. Sudah sekitar satu jam lebih mereka berdua terus mengobrol dengan banyak sekali orang.

Mulai dari kolega bisnis, teman lama ayahnya, teman dari sepupu yang baru pulang ke Korea, teman ayahnya yang baru saja keluar dari rumah sakit, bertemu dengan anak teman ayahnya yang baru saja punya anak pertama, dikenalkan dengan putri dari adik teman Om nya yang katanya dulu satu TK dengan Ryeowook, membicarakan berita politik pemerintahan, masalah ekonomi, hingga gossip pribadi tentang mana anak teman mereka yang sudah menikah, mana yang belum punya anak, dan mana yang akan segera dijodohkan karna telah memasuki usia kepala 3.

Setelah menengguk segelas air untuk melegakan tenggorokannya yang kering, Ryeowook bergegas ke toilet sebentar selagi MC menyiapkan mic untuk dipakai ayahnya membacakan pidato terakhir di malam ini. Pidato yang seluruh anggota inti keluarga Kim sudah hafal isinya apa.

Appa Kim membuat isi pidato tersebut dengan bantuan sekretarisnya, lalu disempurnakan Donghae, lalu di edit sedikit oleh Ryeowook, dan di beritahukan berulang-ulang kepada seisi rumah saat Jongwoon latihan membawakan pidato tersebut setiap pagi selama seminggu terakhir.

Ryeowook sudah hampir hafal isinya. Terima kasih kepada Tuhan, kepada adik semata wayangnya –Om Ryeowook dan para keponakannya. Istri, anak dan cucu-cucunya. Terima kasih kepada anggota Gereja yang membantu yayasan bantuan yang didirikan oleh appa nya untuk membantu orang-orang yang berkekurangan. Untuk semua anggota direksi, yang adalah anggota keluarga mereka sendiri. Terima kasih untuk semua yang sudah datang, teman-teman lamanya, para pembisnis ulung di Negara ini serta putra dan putri mereka, para generasi yang seusia Donghae Jessica dan Ryeowook.

Lalu masuklah kebagian yang sentimental sedikit, appanya yang memasuki usia baya ini akan membahas sedikit tentang perasaan pribadinya yang bersyukur telah diberikan umur sampai saat ini, untuk berkesampatan menikmati keluarga yang damai, perusahaan yang sejahtera, dan teman-teman yang sama suksesnya.

Ryeowook mengambil waktunya untuk melepas jas, menggulung lengan kemeja putih mulus nya lalu mencuci wajah dengan air dingin di wastafel toilet hotel yang kosong itu. Para tamu sedang duduk diam didalam, mendengarkan pidato penutupan sang empunya acara yaitu ayahnya. Ryeowook termenung sebentar di kamar mandi mewah tersebut, agak lelah dengan semua keramaian yang dihadapinya diluar sana.

Sudah tiga kali Ryeowook menghadapi acara seperti ini. Pertama adalah saat pernikahan Donghae. Sakit magnya kambuh karna tidak makan semalaman hari itu, sibuk tenggelam di acara besar tersebut. Belajar dari pengalaman, di pernikahan noona nya, Ryeowook selalu makan saat ada waktu luang sebelum acara resepsi dimulai, karna ia tau tidak akan ada waktu untuknya makan dengan layak ditengah acara perhelatan keluarganya tersebut.

Jadilah begitu juga dengan hari ini. Ryeowook sudah makan saat sore sebelum acara dimulai. Ia tahu tidak akan ada waktu untuknya makan banyak disepanjang acara.

Gabungan antara sopan santun untuk ber-ramah tamah sana sini dan teman-teman ayahnya yang semangat untuk mengenal Ryeowook lebih jauh membuat Ryeowook menjadi salah satu orang paling sibuk malam itu.

Ryeowook yang sudah cukup lama berkerja di perusahaan menjadikannya cukup banyak dikenal, menggantikan Donghae –sang hyung mendapatkan perhatian dari teman-teman ayahnya. Ada yang sudah lama tidak bertemu, ada yang memang ingin mengetes pengetahuannya, ada yang memang suka dengannya, dan banyak juga yang tidak ingin kehilangan kesempatan untuk mengenalkan putra dan putri mereka kepada putra bungsu pewaris perusahaan raksasa Kim tersebut.

Ya, diusia 27-28, berkerja diperusahaan ayahnya, mempunyai reputasi yang baik dan masih single adalah salah satu cobaan yang paling besar dalam hidup, begitulah kata Donghae Hyung dan Jessica noona. Sebagai chaebol dengan track record yang baik, perusahaan yang stabil, datang dari keluarga yang bergengsi, membuat Jessica dan Donghae mengalami hal yang sama persis seperti yang dirasakan Ryeowook saat ini.

"hanya tinggal tunggu waktunya saja untuk terlewati Reowook-ah" itulah kata Donghae hyung. Tinggal menunggu waktunya lewat saja agar ia segera menikah dan lepas dari jebakan-jebakan batman tersebut.

Tapi untuk sekarang. Ryeowook, seperti kakak-kakaknya, tidak punya pilihan lain selain menghadapi itu semua hingga beberapa tahun kedepan sampai ia menikah, mungkin.

Setelah 10 menit Ryeowook keluar dari toilet dengan sedikit lebih segar. Masih dengan kemeja dan jas yang rapi dan mulus. Suara ayahnya masih terdengar didalam ballroom sana. Yap, dengan pidato sepanjang 2 halaman dan kecepatan pidato ayahnya, Ryeowook tau ia tidak akan ketinggalan bagian tepuk tangan terakhir saat sang appa menyelesaikan pidatonya.

Ryeowook menyempatkan diri mengecek handphone nya sejenak diluar pintu ballroom. Masih sekitar 1 menit lagi sebelum appa nya menyelesaikan pidato tersebut.

Cling!

1 unread message.

Donghae Hyung:

 _Ryeowook-ah, dimana kau? Cepat kembali kedalam sekarang!_

Ryeowook mengetik balasannya segera:

 _Ne hyung, aku akan segera masuk_

Ryeowook kembali duduk manis di meja bersama kakak-kakak dan ibunya. Ohh tulang-tulang pinggang pria ini sungguh sudah sakit rasanya. Lima hari dihabiskan berkerja dikantor dan hari ini harus mengurus acara besar ayahnya, semua itu cukup menguras tenaga Ryeowook.

Ryeowook mengelus pinggangnya sejenak mencoba bersabar. Ahh.. sebentar lagi.. sebentar lagi aku akan kembali kamar dan segera tidur setelah semua ini berakhir. Pikir nya.

"terima kasih untuk semua keluarga, teman-teman, dan rekan-rekan semua yang sudah menyempatkan waktu untuk menghadiri acara ini."

Kim Jongwoon melepas kacamata bacanya dan melipat kertas pidatonya. Diletakaannya kembali kedua benda itu kedalam saku tuxedo hitamnya dan melanjutkan berbicara

"dan terakhir.. sebelum kalian semua pulang. Aku ingin membagikan sebuah kabar bahagia sebelum terakhir malam ini berakhir"

Oke.. kalimat seperti ini tidak pernah tertulis di script picato appanya..

Pikir Ryeowook. Jantung entah kenpa mulai bergedup lebih cepat, seakan mengantisipasi sesuatu yang tidak terduga. Tapi ia masih mencoba bersikap tenang.

"putra bungsuku.. Kim Ryeowook.. seperti yang kalian semua sudah kenal selama ini…"

Appa nya masih berbicara tenang, disambut tawa kecil para tamu yang mendengarkan dengan seksama dan beberapa pasang mata mulai tertuju kearah meja mereka.

Terbalik dengan mood disatu ruangan yang semakin membaik, tidak sabar mendengar berita yang akan diberitahukan. Jantung Ryeowok bergedup semakin kencang dan keringat dingin mulai mengalir di pelipisnya. Pandangan Ryeowook mulai kosong, hanya fokus pada sosok sang ayah didepan sana

"ne, karena aku masih mempunyai seorang putra yang belum menikah…" ucap Kim Jongwoon dengan santai "hari ini, keluarga kami juga memutuskan untuk meresmikan dan mengumukan pertunangan Ryeowook. Dengan Choi Siwon. Secara singkat saat ini juga"

Plok plok plok plok plok. Tepuk tangan meriah berdatangan dari semua tamu yang mendengarkan. Band mulai memainkan lagu dengan melodi yang romantis mengalun mengiringi detik-detik kejadian itu.

Nafas Ryeowook tercekat sejenak saat mendengar kalimat terakhir yang keluar dari bibir ayahnya tersebut. Dalam hati ia menyumpah serampah atas kejadian yang tidak terduga ini,

Tapi sebagai Kim Ryeowook, dia tak punya waktu untuk terus terkejut.

Puluhan pasang mata tertuju padanya. Ini nyata, ulang Ryeowook terus dalam hati. Oh ayolah Ryeowook-ah berpikir, berpikir..

Otak dan mata Ryeowook ber konfigurasi dengan sangat cepat sejak kata

'menikah' keluar dari mulut ayahnya. Matanya sudah mencari celah untuk kabur, otak Ryeowook sudah memikirkan scenario terbaik untuk lari, sudah terbayang diotaknya jalan untuknya menembus pintu samping. Lari menusuri lobby hotel, mengambil kunci mobil diluar dan segera kabur dari omong kosong karangan keluarganya sendiri ini.

Tapi akal sehatnya berkata lain. Walau Ryeowook sudah merencanakan pelarian yang sangat sempurna, tapi dengan alunan tepuk tangan dan semua tatapan yang tertuju dan menembus dirinya. Ryeowook terasa tidak mampu untuk bergerak untuk melakukan apa saja yang sudah otaknya rencanakan.

Menit-menit selanjutnya terjadi selayaknya hanya dalam hitungan detik bagi Ryeowook saat itu. Bibir nya dengan terpaksa menorehkan sebuah senyum walau tatapan matanya masih kosong. Omma nya menarik Ryeowook dan memintanya untuk kedepan dimana sang appa dan Choi Siwon sudah berdiri tegap menunggu disana.

Siwon hyung.. dengan sebuah kotak cincin digenggamannya menggulum sebuah senyum tipis saat melihat Ryewook.

Siwon hyung yang terakhir ditemuinya beberapa bulan yang lalu. Sekarang ada dihadapannya, memakaikan cicin berlian putih ke jari manis ditangan kirinya.

Sangat pas, ukurannya sangat pas dijari manis nya saat Ryeowook kembali melirik cincin itu lalu tersenyum lirih.

Ya, permainan apa lagi ini? Di malam dimana ia sudah merasa sangat lelah, ternyata masih ada kejutan lain yang menunggunya. Membuat Ryeowook menjadi pusat perhatian puluhan pasang mata orang-orang yang ia hormati dan orang-orang yang ia sayangi. Keluarganya, sepupunya, Om dan Tantenya, teman-temannya, rekan-rekan kerjanya.

Tidak mungkin Ryeowook mengikuti ego nya untuk kabur dari semua ini walaupun ia sangat ingin. Tidak mungkin ia berteriak dan meminta penjelasan saat ini juga didepan puluhan orang.

Yang Ryeowok bisa lakukan sekarang adalah hanya tersenyum. Fake a smile. Berdiri disamping Siwon yang beberapa kaki lebih tinggi darinya. Berpose sejenak dan menatap kamera-kamera yang sedang mengabadikan momen tersebut sambil tersenyum. Walaupun dalam hatinya pria ini masih kesal. Sangat kesal karena dibohongi ayahnya sendiri. Kesal karna suaranya sebagai anak tidak didengar sama sekali. Kesal dengan semua kekonyolan ini, dimana ia harus berpura-pura di hari pertunangan pertama nya sendiri.

"Hyung.." hanya satu kata tersebut yang Ryeowook sempat ucapkan pada Siwon malam itu.

Selesai berfoto dan mendengarkan penjelasan MC yang sama sekali tidak dihiraukan oleh Ryeowook, ia dibawa oleh Siwon untuk berkenalan dengan anggota keluarga Choi malam itu.

"kau belum bertemu dengan keluarga ku kan" ucap Siwon dengan hati-hati karna mereka masih berada diatas panggung.

Siwon hyung menggiring Ryeowook ke sisi kiri meja deretan depan dimana keluarga Choi berada. Terlihat 3 orang pria dan 1 wanita yang tersenyum manis dan sangat berbahagia melihat Ryeowook.

Choi Hankyung, pria gagah sepantara ayahnya. Choi Heechul, pria cantik yang sangat anggun. Choi Yonghwa, yang sepertinya seumur dengan Donghae Hyung, dan Choi Soojung: istri dari Yonghwa.

Ryeowook memmbungkuk dalam saat bertemu dengan Choi ahjussi dan omma Siwon hyung yang sudah lama tidak ditemuinya.

Keluarga Choi menyambutnya dengan sangat hangat walau Ryeowook sendiri tidak ingat sudah beberapa tahun ia tidak bertemu dengan mereka karena berbagai kesibukan.

Heechul ahjumma memeluk dan terlihat sangat berbahagia. Begitu juga dengan Hankyung ahjussi yang tersenyum tulus saat melihat Ryeowook yang berdiri tepat disisi putranya.

Ryeowook menghela nafas sejenak melihat sikap kedua ahjussi dan ahjumonim ini yang sangat ramah dan senang melihatnya. Entah ini berkat atau masalah, tapi setidaknya Ryeowook sudah tidak membuat orang-orang ini kecewa, pikirnya. Dan itu cukup menjadi penyemangat Ryeowook, untuk terus tersenyum lagi hingga beberapa menit kedepan.

Hanya sebuah perjumpaan singkat dengan keluarga inti Choi yang lengkap. Karna setelahnya, Ryeowook disibukkan diri untuk diselamati oleh banyak orang lagi dan acara tersebut pun akhirnya selesai secepat kedipan mata.

Ryeowook tidak banyak bicara setelah keluarganya berpisah dengan keluarga Choi untuk kembali kerumah. Selama perjalanan Ryeowook hanya memejamkan mata karna rasa pusing di kepala dan perutnya yang terasa tidak enak.

Sedikit mual dan seluruh badan Ryeowook terasa sangat lelah secara fisik dan mental. Sesampainya dirumah Ryeowook langsung mendekap didalam selimutnya untuk tidur. Ia bahkan tidak punya energi untuk mengucapkan sepatah kata pun pada hyung, noona, omma ataupun appa.

Q&A session with Choi Siwon!

Q: Halo, apa kabar? Pertama-tama bisakah anda memperkenalkan diri anda?

A: Ah, ne. Perkenalkan namaku Choi Siwon. 27 tahun. Putra kedua dari dua bersaudara. Senang bertemu denganmu

Q: Ah… senang bertemu denganmu juga Siwon ssi. Kalau begitu.. sebelumnya selamat atas pertunanganmu dengan Kim Ryeowook tadi malam

A: hahahah ne. kamsahamnida *bow

Q: baiklah, pertanyaan pertama. Bagaimana perasaan anda saat ini?

A: perasaanku?

Q: iya, perasaan anda setelah pertunangan ini

A: emm.. Sejujurnya aku merasa biasa-biasa saja. Tidak ada banyak hal yang berubah

Q: ahhh… Apa anda merasa senang dengan pertunangan ini?

A: mmm.. sepertinya aku tidak bisa berkata seperti itu sekarang.. karena.. aku sendiri belum mengenal Ryeowook dengan sangat baik… Tapi aku senang karna semua rencana yang kami susun berjalan dengan lancar tadi malam

Q: Apa saja yang anda ketahui tentang sosok tunangan anda, Kim Ryeowook?

A: Ryeowook.. adalah temanku yang baik..

Kami kenal sejak kecil karena usia kami yang hampir setara

Q: ne *mengangguk

A: Dan kebetulan kami satu sekolah saat SMP dulu…

Dan Ryeowookie… dia pintar…. berbakat…. Dan.. sepertinya sedang agak sibuk dengan pekerjaannya akhir-akhir ini.. hahhahaha

(Siwon tertawa karna malu tidak bisa menjawab lebih lanjut tentang Ryeowook)

Q: hahahhaha… kalau boleh tau, kapan terakhir kali anda ngobrol dengan Ryeowook ssi?

A: emmm…. (menerawang berfikir)

beberapa bulan yang lalu?

(Siwon tertawa lagi bersama si pewawancara)

Q: hahahahhaha. Apa anda serius Siwon ssi?

A: aniyo.. sebenarnya… kami tidak banyak berkomunikasi karna kita berdua selama ini bukan lah teman dekat..

kebetulan kami tidak mempunyai hobi atau kesamaan lainnya hingga kami tidak banyak _keep in contact_ selama ini..

Tapi hubungan kami tetap baik selayaknya teman lama

Q: ahhh begitu.. baiklah saya mengerti..

A: ne

Q: apa kalian juga tidak ngobrol pada malam sebelum kalian resmi bertunangan?

A: ah, tidak tidak. Aku hanya sempat bertemu dengan Kim ahjussi lalu diperkenalkan dengan keluarga nya tapi Ryeowook sedang tidak disana.

Disitu aku berkenalan dengan Hyung dan Noona nya.. Dan juga 2 kakak iparnya

Q: ohh begitu

A: *mengangguk

Q: Apa anda mengetahui acara peresmian pertunangan yang bisa dibilang.. tiba-tiba tersebut? Karna sepertinya Ryeowook ssi terlihat sangat terkejut malam itu.. Apa memang sengaja dibuat kejutan untuk Ryeowook ssi?

A: ah tidak tidak.. setahuku tidak ada konsep _surprise_ sejak awal.

Aku sendiri memang tau kalau kami akan bertukar cincin malam itu.. Karna aku sendiri lah yang menyiapkan cincin tersebut…

Sedangkan untuk Ryeowook sendiri.. Sepertinya dia sudah mengetahui tentang kabar perjodohan ini sebelumnya.. tapi mungkin, mungkin ia tidak mengira bahwa kami akan meresmikannya secepat ini

Q: baiklah.. seperti yang anda katakan, jadi sebenarnya pertunangan ini terjadi pada dasar perjodohan, bukan?

A: ne, itu benar

Q: maaf kalau pertanyaan ini menjurus kearah yang lebih sensitive sedikit. Tapi saya ingin bertanya, apakah anda sudah dengan tulus menerima perjodohan ini? Dan apa yang mendasari jawaban anda?

A: Bicara tentang perjodohan… Sebenarnya aku sendiri pun tidak menyangka akan dijodohkan dengan Ryeowook…

Q: ne

A: Tapi sejujurnya keadaanku disini adalah sebagai anak yang dinasihatkan oleh orang tua, dan diberikan saran terbaik menurut mereka. Untuk kebaikan ku sendiri, dan untuk masa depanku sendiri

Q: betul

A: maka itu.. Mungkin kalau bicara soal ketulusan.. Aku tidak bisa mengatakan aku tulus menerima semua kekurangan dan kelebihan pasanganku karna aku belum mengenalnya dengan baik

Tapi… aku dengan tulus menerima pertunangan ini karna aku percaya pada Ryeowook sendiri.. dan aku ingin membahagiakan omma ku.

Dan tidak ada salahnya untuk diriku sendiri juga untuk memenuhi permintaan keluargaku ini

Q: ahh ne… Membahagiakan omma anda? Apa karna ini adalah pilihan omma anda untuk perjodohan ini?

A: hahah aniyo… sebenarnya ini adalah pertimbangan keluarga.. tapi terutama omma ku.. dia.. memang agak aneh..

Ommaku sangat menyukai Ryeowookie karena beberapa alasan tertentu yang aku sendiri juga tidak mengerti

Q: ahh..

Tapi, apakah anda merasa positif bahwa pertunangan ini akan berakhir ke pernikahan yang bahagian bersama ryeowook ssi?

A: Aku mempunyai cukup banyak teman dan senior yang sudah menikah…

Dari melihat pengalaman mereka. Ada beberapa temanku yang memang berpacaran normal lalu menikah. Tapi.. Ada juga yang baru beberapa bulan bertemu, menikah, lalu tetap bertahan hingga sekarang hingga 10 tahun menjalani pernikahan..

Sedangkan.. ada juga temanku yang lain yang menjalin hubungan dengan serius selama bertahun-tahun.. Tapi akhirnya putus juga…

Q: jadi anda percaya bahwa dengan perjodohan pun, anda akan bisa bahagia bersama Ryeowook ssi?

A: ne, aku percaya pada hal itu

Q: baiklah, sekarang berlanjut tentang Ryeowook ssi sendiri. Anda sendiri yang berkata bahwa anda belum berkomunikasi sama sekali dengan dia sejak tadi malam

A: ya, aku akan menghubunginya setelah ini, hehe

Q: Walau Ryeowook ssi sudah mengetahui dari keluarganya sendiri. Tapi.. apakah kau tidak merasa sedikit aneh karena belum sekalipun ngobrol dengan Ryeowook sendiri tentang hal ini, hingga tadi malam?

A: Ya, sebenarnya aku juga merasa seperti itu. Tapi.. entahlah, kau tau kan cara dan tradisi beberapa keluarga itu berbeda-beda.. Untukku, walau sedikit disayangkan kami belum banyak mengobrol sebelum resmi bertunangan.. Tapi memang diinginkan untuk keluargaku sendiri yang langsung meminta Ryeowook untuk menjadi bagian dari keluarga inti kami nantinya secara formal dan langsung..

Tapi aku rasa ini akan tetap baik-baik saja.. Karna kami kan juga tidak langsung berlanjut ke jenjang pernikahan

Q: ah baiklah.. Apa anda yakin bahwa Ryeowook ssi juga akan menerima pertunangan ini seperti apa yang anda rasakan?

(Siwon terdiam sejenak sambil memandang cincin yang terpasang manis ditangan kirinya)

A: Aku harap begitu… atau setidaknya.. aku harap dia menghargai pertunangan kita selama ini masih berjalan

Q: anda terlihat sedikit gelisah? Apa anda sudah sedikit ada perasaan pada Ryeowook? Karna sejenak saya lihat.. Anda terus memandangi cincin pertunangan anda, Siwon ssi

A: ah aniyeyo… Aku hanya berharap Ryeowook tidak membuang cincin ini.. hehe

Karena cincin ini.. Adalah yang aku pesan dan dibuat di Inggris. Hanya ada satu didunia.. dan.. harganya sangat mahal… hehe

Q: hahahhaha anda lucu sekali siwon ssi!

A: minahamnida

Q: hahahah tidak apa-apa.. tapi itu karena anda memang tidak ada perasaan pribadi kepada Ryeowook, begitu kan?

A: mungkin yang lebih tepat adalah belum ada..

Aku mengagumi Ryeowook sebagai dongsaeng secara personal karena semua orang pun tau dia adalah orang yang sangat baik

Q: ne

A: hanya, seperti yang kukatakan sebelumnya, karna kami tidak pernah dekat dan tidak pernah mencoba hubungan kekasih yang serius sebelumnya. Aku kira tidak ada salahnya untuk mencoba dan melihat apa yang akan terjadi nantinya.

Aku kira ini hanyalah awal dari kisah yang akan kami bangun

(Siwon tersenyum dengan percaya diri)

Q: Bila, bila ternyata hubungan kalian tidak berhasil, apa anda akan merasa kecewa?

A: mungkin.. kemungkinan besar aku akan merasa kecewa tentunya.

Tapi aku juga tidak ingin memaksakan, jadi.. kita lihat saja nanti akhirnya bagaimana

 **-TBC-**

~halo semuanya! Ini ff Super Junior pertama saya, hehe. Bawa karakter Siwon dan Ryeowook karna lagi suka-sukanya sama Super Juniorr KRY, Ryeowook, dan SuShow 5 akhir-akhir ini.

Tolong comment untuk krikit, opini, dan sarannya ya.. ditunggu reviewnya. Terima kasih! ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Cast:

Kim Ryeowook

Choi Siwon

Genre & Warning: Yaoi

~halo! Makasih untuk yg sudah baca dan review. Gak nyangka banyak yang baca hehe. Maafkan cerita saya yg banyak kekurangan ya. ^^

Oh ya kalau ada pertanyaan, tanyakan saja di review yaaa. Sebisa mungkin akan saya jawab. Dibuka pertanyaan untuk dimasukkan ke Q&A session nya Siwon di chapter selanjutnya juga.

Untuk menjawab pertanyaan: iya betul itu perasaaannya Siwon beneran kok di cerita ini ^^ ~

Terima kasih!

- **What If chapter 2-**

"Siwon.. tadi pagi omma bicara dengan ommanya Ryeowook, katanya dia sedang sakit" suara sang Nyonya rumah menggema diruang makan rumah keluarga Choi siang itu.

"eung? Oh ya?" Tanya Siwon sambil refleks menaikkan kedua alis tebalnya saat mendengar perkataan sang umma

"iyaa.. mampirlah untuk membeli buah dulu sebelum menjenguknya"

Siwon mengangguk mendengarkan lalu segera selesai membersihkan mulutnya dengan serbet dan bangkit bediri

"geuromyeon, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu ya omma, abeonim"

"heeh.. hati-hati dijalan.." pesan Heechul kepada putra bungsunya tersebut

 **Di Rumah Ryeowook**

Kursi di ruang makan keluarga Kim kosong satu pada Minggu siang itu. Kim Jongwoon dan Kim Kibum serta putra sulung dan menantu mereka menyantap makan siang bersama tanpa kehadiran si bungsu, Kim Ryeowook.

Guk guk guk guk guk guk

Suara gonggongan anjing peliharaan mereka terdengar nyaring dari pintu masuk utama rumah. Kibum yang baru saja menyidangkan buah untuk menjadi pencuci mulut menengok sebentar kearah ruang tengah

"sepertinya ada yang datang" gumamnya

"siapa?" Tanya Jongwoon

Goofie, seekor Alaskan Malmute putih jantan peliharaan keluarga Kim ini tidak akan menggonggong kalau tidak ada orang lain yang datang. Jadi kalau dia sudah menggonggong keras, sudah dapat dipastikan rumah mereka sedang kedatangan pengunjung diluar sana.

"Tuan dan Nyonya, ada Tuan Choi Siwon datang berkunjung"

Kepala pelayan rumah atau sang butler, Lee Jonghyuk datang untuk mengabarkan pesan tersebut.

"oh, Choi Siwon?" Jongwoon bangkit dari duduknya dan segera keluar menghampiri ruang tengah untuk menyambut sang tamu, diikuti Kibum, Donghae, dan Eunji juga

Diruangan tengah rumah terlihat sesosok pria berwajah familiar sedang mengusap-ngusap kepala Goofie, sang anjing peliharaan dan sedikit bermain dengannya ramah.

"oh, ahjussi, ahjumonim, annyonghaseyo.."

Siwon langsung membungkuk dalam saat menyadari kedatangan sang pemilik rumah

"hyung.. nuna.." sapa Siwon kepada Donghae dan istrinya juga

"ne Siwon-ah.. Duduklah.. silahkan duduk" sambut Jongwoon dengan ramah

"terima kasih ahjussi" Siwon tersenyum lebar memamerkan deretan gigi putihnya

"kenapa kau tiba-tiba berkunjung kesini, Siwonah?"

"aku dengar dari umma kalau Ryeowook sedang sakit ahjussi… Aku ingin menjenguknya, maka itu aku juga.. membawakan sedikit buah ini untuk Ryeowook dan semuanya" Siwon menyodorkan sekantung buah segar yang dibawanya sejak tadi.

Ini adalah kunjungan pertamanya sendirian ke kediaman Kim jadi Siwon masih merasa agak sedikit canggung dengan semua anggota keluarga Ryeowook

"aigoo terima kasih Siwon-ah.." Kibum menerima buah nya dan menaruhnya di belakang sejenak

"Ryeowookie tadi pagi demam tinggi karna kelelahan.. Tadi siang keadaannya sudah membaik setelah minum obat.. Tapi Ryeowook masih tidur hingga sekarang" ujar Kibum menjelaskan

"ohhh" gumam Siwon pelan

"Wookie harus bulak-balik ke Tokyo beberapa minggu ini dan juga menetap disana selama beberapa hari terakhir karena pekerjaan.. Mungkin karena perjalanan itu dan cuaca yang tidak menentu lah yang membuatnya demam hari ini"

"ahhhh" Siwon menelan ludahnya sejenak mendengar penjelasan Donghae dan sang ahjumonim. Ia merasa sedikit iba pada Ryeowook. Acara tadi malam pasti sangatlah melelahkan hingga ia langsung demam tinggi pada besok paginya.

"tapi dia tidak apa-apa.. Ryeowook memang biasanya akan tidur seharian kalau sedang tidak enak badan, lalu biasanya ia akan sembuh dalam sehari" tambah Jongwoon ahjussi

"oh begitu.. baguslah kalau begitu.." ujar Siwon sambil mengangguk

"iya.. Ryeowook sepertinya masih tidur yeobo.. Siwon-ah, apa kau ingin ngobrol langsung dengan Ryeowook? Ajumma bisa membangukannya.."

"animnida, tidak ahjumonim, tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya ingin melihat keadaan Ryeowook saja, tidak apa-apa jika ia sedang istirahat" tolak Siwon dengan sopan

Seluruh anggota keluarga Kim tersenyum mendengarnya.

"yasudah, kalau begitu mungkin kamu bisa menunggu dikamarnya selama beberapa menit? Mungkin Ryeowook bisa terbangun untuk sekedar menyapamu, Siwon-ah" Tanya Kibum

"ne, kau bisa melihat Ryeowook dikamarnya Siwon-ah" dukung sang suami

"boleh, aku akan senang sekali kalau bisa melihat ryeowook ahjumma, ahjussi"

"ayo kuantar kekamarnya"

Siwon pun permisi sebentar dan mengikuti Kibum naik kelantai dua menuju kamar Ryeowook.

Siwon diantar memasuki sebuah kamar tidur yang terasa dingin karena terpaan AC oleh sang ahjumonim. Sebuah kamar tidur yang sangat klasik, simple, dan modern.

Seorang pria terlihat terlelap dengan pulas dibalik tumpukan selimut diranjang king size dikamar tidur tersebut. Siwon mengikuti Kibum menghampiri sosok tersebut. Menemukan wajah kecil Ryeowook dengan mata tertutup dan terlihat sangat damai

"Ryeowook memang seperti ini, kadang dia demam tinggi kalau sudah sangat kelelahan" ujar sang umma sambil mengecek suhu tubuh Ryeowook sejenak

"maka itu istirahat total adalah salah satu obat bagi wookie…

dia lebih suka tidur seharian agar besok bisa beraktivitas lagi..

tapi mungkin ryeowook akan terbangun sebentar.. apa kamu mau menungguinya disini, nak siwon?"

"eum tentu saja, kalau boleh aku bisa menunggui Ryeowookie disini untuk beberapa saat ahjumonim"

"geurae.. duduklah.. aku kebawah dulu ya Siwon-ah.. kalau ada apa-apa panggil saja" ujar Kibum sambil tersenyum hangat

"ne ahjumonim…" Siwon membungkuk kecil mengantar kepergiannya dari kamar Ryeowook

Siwon memenadangi wajah Ryeowook sejenak lalu matanya menerawang keseluruh ruangan tersebut sambil duduk di samping tempat tidur.

Baru satu kali sejak ia bertemu dengan Ryeowook lagi setelah beberapa lama tadi malam.. Tapi tunangannya ini malah langsung jatuh sakit setelah pertunangan mereka baru saja berlangsung.

Siwon dengan tulus mengkhawatirkan keadaan Ryeowook saat mendengar kalau dia jatuh sakit siang itu. Walau sudah sedikit lega karna tidak ada sedikit hal pun yang lebih serius, tetapi tetap, Siwon berharap dengan tulus agar Ryeowook bisa cepat pulih secepatnya.. Agar ia sendiri juga bisa mengobrol langsung dengan pria ini secepatnya…

"dia hanya kelelahan, Jessica" sebuah suara familiar terdengar mendekat tertangkap oleh indra pendengaran Siwon, mengalihkan konsentrasinya yang sedang memandangi deretan rak buku didalam ruangan itu sejak beberapa menit yang lalu

"ne umma, aku hanya ingin menjenguknya.." sahut suara satunya lagi dari jarak yang semakin dekat lagi

Tok tok.. Ceklek.

Jessica melengokkan kepala kedalam kamar tidur adiknya tersebut sekilas lalu masuk bersama umma nya

"ah, nuna" panggil Siwon sopan dengan senyum manisnya

"ah, Siwon-ah.. mianhae.. aku hanya ingin melihat Wookie sebentar.."

"eum, tentu, tidak apa-apa nuna.. Ryeowook masih tertidur pulas" jawab Siwon.

Jessica tersenyum simpul dan membisikkan gomawo sekilas sambil menghampiri tempat tidur Ryeowook

Kibum dan Siwon hanya bertukar senyum lalu sang umma ikut menghampiri Jessica juga.

"badannya masih hangat, omma" ucap Jessica setelah meletakkan tangannya didahi Ryeowook.

Dari perhatian Donghae dan Ryeowook, Siwon bisa menebak kalau hubungan Ryeowook dengan kakak-kakaknya pasti cukup dekat. Hingga ia masih sangat disayangi oleh mereka walaupun Jessica dan Donghae sudah sama-sama ber-keluarga.

"iya, tapi panasnya sudah turun Jess, beberapa jam lalu suhu tubuhnya lebih tinggi lagi. Ryeowookie hanya butuh istirahat…." Kibum mencoba meyakinkan putrinya ini lagi "Wookie kecapekan Jess.. kau tau kan, dia bahkan sudah pucat sejak kemarin.."

Siwon masih mendengarkan percakapan ibu dan anak tersebut dari sisi belakang kamar agar tidak terlalu mengganggu privasi mereka

"iya.. dan karna stress juga omma.. kalau sudah stress berlebih anak ini jadi gampang jatuh sakit.."

Jessica merapatkan selimut yang membalut tubuh adiknya itu.

Sedangkan Kibum dan Siwon hanya tersenyum mengamati interaksi dua kakak beradik tersebut

"tidak perlu khawatir Siwon-ssi. Ryeowook memang seperti ini.. dia akan tumbang saat kelelahan karna pekerjaan.. tapi besok biasanya dia akan sudah sembuh sepenuhnya kok. Hanya saja selama hari ini adikku membutuhkan istirahat penuh dulu" Jessica menjelaskan pada Siwon lagi.

"ne nuna"

"umma, Siwon sudah lama disini? Kalau kau tidak keberatan, turun saja Siwon-ssi. Kami semua sedang mengobrol dibawah" ajak Jessica ramah pada tunangan adiknya ini

"em, baiklah nuna"

Siwon melirik kearah Ryeowook lagi sebelum keluar dari melangkah keluar kamar seperti ingin melihat Ryeowook untuk yang terakhir kalinya sebelum ia pergi

"kau bisa menjenguknya lagi nanti sebelum kau pulang, siwon-ssi" ujar Jessica dengan senyum simpul khasnya saat memergoki Siwon.

 _Q &A session w/ Choi Siwon!_

Q: Bagaimana perasaaanmu setelah bertemu dengan Ryeowook ssi?

A: Aku menemaninya selama beberapa menit lagi sebelum aku pulang sore itu. Tapi Ryeowook tidak bangun juga

Sebenarnya, aku tadinya berharap setidaknya Ryeowookie.. bisa bangun sebentar saja… untuk mengetahui kehadiranku disampingnya..

Q: Mengapa kau mempunyai pikiran seperti itu?

A: Aku juga tidak yakin.. tapi aku merasa bersalah melihat Ryeowook sedikit menderita seperti itu.. Demamnya sempat sangat tinggi dan baru reda saat malam tiba. Ia pasti sangat kelelahan dan stress juga. Mungkin karena aku belum tau tentang perasaannya sebenarnya juga.. jadi aku merasa bersalah

Q: Karna kau merasa penasaran?

A:Ne, kira-kira seperti itu

OoooO

Kring Kring Kring

Seorang pria muda berkulit putih dan rambut ber-cat cokelat muda dengan sigap mengangkat gagang telepon dimeja kerjanya yang baru saja mulai berdering

"Selamat pagi, dengan ruangan Kim Ryeowook, anda bicara dengan Henry disini, ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

"yeoboseyo. Bisa bicara dengan Ryeowook?"

"Tuan Ryeowook baru saja keluar untuk makan siang. Beliau akan kembali pada pukul satu siang.

Apakah ada pesan yang mau dititipkan, Tuan? Maaf, kalau boleh tau dengan siapa saya bicara?" Tanya Henry satu persatu dengan sopan

"Oh.. baiklah nanti akan kuhubungi kesini lagi..

Eum ini dengan Choi Siwon" jawab sang penelpon dari nan jauh disana

Henry, sekretaris pribadi Ryeowook langsung mengubah nada bicaranya menjadi 2 oktaf lebih tinggi saat mendengar nama itu disebutkan

"oh..choi siwon ssi.. Tuan Ryeowook 15 menit yang lalu baru saja pergi untuk makan siang dengan Tuan Cho.. Apa saya perlu memberitahu Tuan Kim sekarang juga kalau anda sedang mencarinya?" cecar Henry pada tunangan baru sang bos.

"aniyo,, tidak.. tidak perlu, terima kasih sebelumnya" jawab Siwon cepat "hanya saja wookie keluar dengan Tuan Cho.. siapa itu Tuan Cho?"

Siwon yang sebenarnya agak merasa aneh dengan pria yang bertanya terlalu banyak ini menjadi agak bersyukur juga karna dia jadi tahu informasi yang dia sendiri tidak minta tentang Ryeowook

Sedangkan Henry sendiri..

Wookie? Aigoo! Manis sekali panggilan Siwon ssi kepada tunangannya ini? Ahhh so sweetnya!

Sambil masih senyum senyum sendiri sambil menjawab pertanyaan Siwon

"Cho Kyuhyun dari Cho corp. Siwon ssi. Tuan Cho adalah teman lama Ryeowook ssi"

"ohhh.."

Cho Kyuhyun.. Cho Kyuhyun… Siwon mencoba mengingat-ingat nama yang terdengar agak familiar tersebut

"baiklah, nanti siang akan kuhubungi kesini lagi untuk bicara dengan ryeowook. Terima kasih atas bantuanmu"

"ne.. terima kasih kembali siwon ssi. Ada lagi yang bisa saya bantu?"

Henry tidak bisa untuk tidak bersikap manis pada tunangan bos nya sendiri demi ke profesionalisme pekerjaan. Hellooo. Dia adalah seorang Choi Siwon! Siapa juga yang tidak akan bersikap manis terhadapnya?

OoooO

Restaurant Curry di Itaewon, 11:30

Kyuhyun memakirkan mobilnya disamping jalan yang cukup sempit lalu berjalan sedikit menuju sebuah restaurant kari langganannya.

Restaurant tersebut sudah mulai ramai tapi masih dalam tahap normal.

Tidak sulit untuk menemukan orang yang dicarinya dalam sekejap diantara barisan pengunjung tersebut.

Seorang pria berwajah kecil, berpakaian rapi duduk menungu seseorang dibarisan belakang restaurant

"Yo, tunangan choi siwon!" Ryeowook yang sedang memperhatikan handphone nya merasa terganggu oleh sebuah suara familiar yang menyapanya dengan satu kalimat aneh ciptaan orang tersebut

"Ya! Cho kyuhyun!" Ryeowook menjerit pelan saat menemukan pria ber-rambut brunette ini dihadapannya

"Ahahahaha bercanda wookie-ah. Santai.." ujar Kyuhyun cepat

"yo, apa kabar kau? Tumben mengajakku makan siang! Ada apa? Oh ya kau baru pulang dari jepang kan? Mana oleh-olehku?!" Kyuhyun lanjut menyerocos panjang sambil mengambil duduk manis dihadapan ryeowook

"Ini oleh-oleh untukmu. Pesan makanan dulu sana! Bicara lagi nanti" Ryeowook menyodorkan sebuah kantong plastik dibawah kakinya dan buku menu restaurant tersebut pada Kyuhyun

"Wuaaah gomabda chingu ya! Kau memang yang terbaik!"

Kyuhyun langsung meng-girang dan sibuk sendiri mengecek set gundam dan beberapa kaset video game yang ada didalam kantong tersebut. Rasa sangat senangnya tercetak jelas saat Ryeowook membawakan titipan yang sudah di-idam-idamka oleh nya tersebut. Satu set kaset game limited edition keluaran terbaru. Yes! Soraknya dalam hati

"pesan makanan kyu…" oceh Ryeowook saat Kyuhyun masih terjebak dalam histerianya dengan kaset-kaset dan gundam-gundam terbarunya itu setelah beberapa saat

"arra araa…. Heheh" pria tampan itu menyengir dan baru setelahnya memanggil pelayan untuk memberikan pesanan mereka

Kyuhyun memangku dagu dengan sebelah tangannya sambil memperhatikan cincin di tangan kiri ryeowook yang bersinar terang walau ryeowook sudah mencoba menutupinya sedikit agar tidak terlalu mencolok

Ryeowook membalas tatapan kyuhyun tersebut dengan satu kata

"Apa?" ujarnya

"Bagaimana pertunanganmu dengan choi siwon? Kita belum pernah sekalipun membicarakan tentang hal ini" Tanya Kyuhyun

"Aku juga baru tau masalah ini minggu lalu kyu"

"Eung…" kyuhyun mendengarkan

"Dan appa memaksaku. aku menolak, tapi tidak didengarkan olehnya, dan jadilah semua berjalan seperti malam kemarin"

"Jadi kau tidak mau dengannya?" Kyuhyun masih memangku dagunya, kali ini gantian dengan tangan kiri sambil bertatapan dengan Ryeowook

"Tidak"

"Pantas kau terlihat mengerikan saat ini" jawab kyuhyun santai yang disambut dengan jerita Ryeowook -lagi

"Ya! Aishh….." Ryeowook sontak menggerutu mendengar balasan cuek temannya yang satu ini. Sedangkan kyuhyun, ia hanya menyengir evil seperti biasa

"Hehe. Bukannya kau sudah kenal dengan dia sebelumnya?"

"Dulu kyu. Dulu sekali. Dan sifat kami itu tidak cocok. Bagaikan air dan api. Saat menjadi teman saja kami sering bertengkar" ujar Ryeowook sambil mengingat-ingat semua memori tersebut

"Ohhh….."

Ryeowook tidak banyak mengatakan apa-apa lagi setelahnya hingga makanan mereka tiba. Kyuhyun pun juga jadi ikut terdiam jadinya; mengikuti mood Ryeowook yang tidak terlalu cerah saat ini.

Kyuhyun merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh dengan temannya ini. Percakapan siang mereka kali ini ini terasa alot. Kyuhyun tidak banyak bertanya karna memberi kesempatan untuk Ryeowook bercerita dan ia akan mendengarkan. Tapi ternyata Ryeowook sekarang malah memilih diam, memangnya benar-benar tidak ada yang patut diceritakan, kah?

"Tapi tidak ada yang berubah kan? Perusahaan dan lain-lain?" Kyuhyun mulai mengangkat topik pembicaraan lagi.

Hey, dia jauh2 kesini bukan cuma untuk menemani Ryeowook makan saja kan?

"Sejauh ini tidak" jawab Ryeowook enteng

"Kok bisa sih kau sama sekali tidak tau apa yang akan terjadi kemarin? Memang kau tidak ber komunikasi sama sekali dengan keluargamu?" Kyuhyun mulai mengeluarkan semua rasa penasarannya satu persatu

"Aku tau orang tuaku sering bertemu dengan keluarga Siwon hyung beberapa bulan ini. Kau tau kan proyek yang kupegang ini. Akhirnya selesai weekend kemarin di Tokyo, jadi aku lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu di Tokyo selama satu minggu itu. Aku tidak tau sama sekali akan ada acara seperti itu Kyu…." oceh Ryeowook panjang lebar

"Ckckck… kasihan.." balas Kyuhyun tanpa toleransi sedikitpun

Ryeowook hanya bisa memutar kedua bola matanya mendengar reaksi yang sangat typicall-Kyuhyun itu.

Temannya yang satu ini memang begini. Lebih suka menyukuri penderitaan orang lain daripada sekedar mengarang kalimat hiburan untuk diucapkan.

"Kalau tidak ada yang berubah dalam kehidupanmu, kenapa kau masih bete seperti ini sih? Kau tidak jatuh bangkrut lalu harus sepenuhnya bertekut lutut pada Choi Siwon kan?" Kyuhyun mulai mencecar Ryeowook lagi

Pertanyaannya kali ini hanya dibalas dengan sebuah gelengan kepala.

"Lalu apa yang kau pusingkan?" Desak kyuhyun terus, sedikit mulai frontal dan semakin serius

"Aku merasa dibohongi kyu"

"Arra.. tapi nasi sudah menjadi bubur Ryeowook-ah. Apa lagi yang bisa kau lakukan sekarang? Selamanya kesal pada keluargamu dan Siwon?" Tanya Kyuhyun sambil mengerutkan dahinya

"Heeh aku tau. Sekarang urusanku bukan lagi dengan appa, tapi adalah dengan Choi Siwon…." Ryeowook mendengus sekilas

"Nah kau sekarang tau kan!"

"Ndee…"

"Tapi kau masih terlihat menyedihkan"

Ryeowook memandang kyuhyun meminta penjelasan

"Aku hanya tidak ingin hidup menyedihkan seumur hidup, Cho Kyuhyun" jawab Ryeowook dengan sangat jelas

Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis mendengarnya

"Kau itu terlalu banyak mendengarkan kisah-kisah diluar sana, Ryeowookie! Ayolah, kisah-kisah mengerikan karna pejodohan itu hanya dilebih lebihkan. Kalian itu baru bertunangan! Belum menikah!

What's the big deal, sekarang aku tanya?"

Ryeowook masih terdiam mendengarkan

"Kalau memang tidak cocok, yasudah kalain bisa memutuskannya. Tapi berhenti lah bertingkah menyedihkan seperti ini"

"Hmmm" gumam Kim Ryeowook masih mendengarkan

Kyuhyun memanggil pelayan untuk memesan dua gelas kopi ke meja mereka

"Ayahmu tidak menjual perjodohan kalian demi uang atau saham kan? Sudahlah… anggap saja dirimu beruntung sebagai orang yang dipilih oleh keluarganya Siwon!"

Ryeowook langsung membalas serangan Kyuhyun yang satu ini

"Itu yang aku kesal Kyu. Kenapa harus aku? Aku bisa menemukan jodohku sendiri!"

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepala mendengar jawaban Ryeowok yang masih keras kepala

"Takdir kim ryeowook. Takdir, kau tau?" ulang Kyuhyun

"Kau sendiri yang pernah bilang kalau cara orang menemui orang yang berharga dalam hidupnya itu beda-beda, dan apa yang terjadi nantinya juga tidak ada seorangpun yang tau. Jadi.. berhenti lah mengeluh dan melihat kebelakang. Itu tidak akan merubah keadaan! Bersihkan semua isi kepalamu itu secepatnya!"

Ryeowook mendengarkan semua perkataan temannya ini. Ia tidak menyangkal semua yang disebutkan Kyuhyun. Memang tidak salah ia menemui temannya yang satu ini… Sentilan seperti inilah yang Ryeowook butuhkan untuk meluruskan mood nya yang masih belum 'lega' hingga sekarang. Dan hanya Kyuhyun lah satu-satunya orang yang bisa bicara sejujur ini pada Ryeowook.

"Arra.. gomabda akan saranmu"

"Sudah, itu saja masalahmu? Apa ada yang salah juga dengan Choi Siwon itu? Apa dia juga bersikap seperti ini padamu?"

Ryeowook mengerti apa arti 'bersikap seperti ini' yg dimaksud Kyuhyun: kesal dan menolak secara sepihak pertunangan tersebut

"Nan molla, aku bahkan belum sempat bicara dan bertemu dengannya" jawab Ryeowook enteng

"Jeongmal?" Kyuhyun menatap Ryeowook dengan tatapan tidak percaya

"Aku sakit kemarin kyu! Aku juga masih punya pekerjaan menunggu hari ini…" Jawab ryeowook. "Dan aku pun tidak punya nomor contactnya sama sekali.."

"Ckckck kalian ini….." Kyuhyun berdecak bingung kisah temannya yang satu ini

"Katanya dia menjengukku kerumah sih kemarin…." Gumam Wookie

"Nah! Lihatkan! Sepertinya dia tidak seburuk yang kau kira!"

"Nan molla.. aku belum bisa memberitahu apa-apa sekarang Kyu…" Ucap Ryeowook sambil melirik handphone nya. 15 menit sebelum waktu makan siangnya habis.

"Hahahaha. Setidaknya dia bangga mempunyai tunangan sepertimu Wookie-ah…." Ujar Kyuhyun sambil menyereput kopinya yang tinggal sisa tiga perempat

Ryeowook tersenyum meremehkan

"Bangga apanya?" Tantang Ryeowook santai. Ia tau pasti Kyuhyun hanya melebih-lebihkan dan hanya ingin menjahilinya..

"Hey! Dia memamerkan status pertunangan kalian di akun instagram nya, Kim Ryeowook.

Dia memasang fotomu dan mengklaim bahwa kau adalah miliknya! Entah sudah berapa ratus orang yang sudah melihat itu. Status choi siwon yang sudah tidak lajang lagi dan menjadi milikmu sudah menyebar luas!" Ujar Kyuhyun dengan sedikit ber api-api dengan niat menjaili Ryeowook lebih lanjut

"Mwoo?" Pekik Ryeowook saat Kyuhyun menyelesaikan semua perkataannya tersebut. Kyuhyun ikut-ikutan kaget sejenak melihat reaksi sahabatnya ini yang seperti nya tidak sedang dibuat-buat sama sekali

"Kau tidak tau? Kau tidak mem follownya di instagram?"

Ryeowook menggelengkan kepalanya. Punya instagram saja tidak, pikir Ryeowook dalam hati

"Ck. Aku dan Changmin tertawa terbahak bahak saat melihat postingannya kemarin. Aigoo, betapa romantisnya tunangan barumu itu!" ujar Kyuhyun santai sambil mengutak ngatik handphone nya lalu sejenak lalu membuka profile Siwon di sosial media tersebut dan menunujukkannya pada ryeowook.

Foto paling terbaru yang diposting Siwon adalah foto dirinya sendiri. Ya, foto wajah candid Ryeowook yang sedang tersenyum saat sedikit menunduk. Foto yang sangat bagus, Ryeowook tidak pungkiri.

Tapi.. yang tidak bagus adalah saat Siwon yang meng-uploadnya! Dan lihat caption nya!

 **Mine, all mine. Saranghae. #engagement #blessed #kimryeowook**

Ryeowook membaca caption foto tersebut berulang-ulang sambil mengabaikan tawa Kyuhyun yang mulai menggelegar tepat didepan wajahnya.

Oh tidak, Ryeowook benar-benar sudah tidak tau harus berbuat apa sekarang…

Yang bisa ia lakukan sekarang hanya langsung menegak habis kopi nya dan mengajak Kyuhyun kembali ke kantor masing2 sebelum kesal sendiri dengan tingkah Kyuhyun yang akan meledeknya lebih lanjut.

Oke, saat dia sakit kemarin Siwon hyung malah menulis status seperti itu di akun pribadinya yang di f _ollow_ oleh ratusan orang. Oh, Eyeowook tidak tahu harus berkomentar apa kali ini

OooooO

"Kim Ryeowook ssi!" sapa Henry saat Ryeowook baru saja tiba diruangannya

"ne?"

"tadi Choi Siwon ssi menhubungi kantor mencari anda. Tapi karna saya beritahu anda sedang keluar, katanya beliau akan menelepon lagi nanti siang"

Wow, Siwon mencarinya? Oke baguslah, setidaknya aku tidak perlu mencari cara untuk menghubunginya duluan.

Siwon pasti menghubungi kesini karna tidak mempunyai nomor pribadinya, begitu juga dengan Ryeowook sendiri.

"oh.. ne. Sambungkan saja kalau Siwon nanti menelpon lagi" jawab Ryeowook tenang lalu kembali kemeja kerjanya untuk menyelesaikan semua tugas-tugasnya yang tersisa hari ini.

Henry tanpa Ryeowook mengerti terlihat girang yang berlebihan sejak pagi tadi, padahal ini baru hari Senin. Saking cerianya sang asisten yang satu ini, kalimat pertama yang ia dengar saat baru tiba tadi adalah ucapan selamat yang tidak terlalu diharapkannya, keluar dari mulut Henry:

"selamat Ryeowook ssi atas pertunangan anda malam kemarin!"

Ryeowook tau Henry mengucapkan-nya dengan sangat tulus; dan dia merasa agak bersalah sekarang karna agak cuek menanggapi Henry pagi tadi saat mood nya masih agak berantakan.

Oh well sekarang ia tau rasanya berpura-pura dihadapan publik seperti yang selama ini Ryeowook cuma baca di novel atau tonton di film. Entah apa yang akan terjadi untuk menutup cerita ini nantinya.

Sepertinya ending nya masih sangatlah jauh didepan sana, dan Ryeowook sama sekali tidak mempunyai ide sedikit pun tentang apa yang akan terjadi nantinya.

Pria pendiam berwajah kecil ini mulai mencoret-coret beberapa list pekerjaan di memo mejanya. Ryeowook sudah bersikap normal dengan orang tuanya setelah pembicaraan dewasa secara singkat yang mereka lalui pagi tadi.

Ia tahu appa dan ummanya merasa sedikit bersalah karna mereka tahu Ryeowook pasti tidak suka dengan 'perjodohan sedikit paksa' ini. Tapi Ryeowook mencoba menutup mata dan mengalah, ia tidak ingin keadaan dirumahnya memburuk hanya karna sesuatu yang sudah tidak bisa ia ubah lagi.

Sekarang masalahku bukan lagi dengan appa, tapi dengan Choi Siwon. Ulang Ryeowook lagi dalam hati.

Selanjutnya, urusan kantor pun juga tidak ada yang berubah. Selain perhatian hampir semua pegawai yang mengiringi kedatangannya pagi ini dan sikap Henry yang ceria saat melihat cincin putih terpasang dijari manis Ryeowok, tidak ada hal lainnya yang janggal. Dugaan awalnya bahwa sang ayah merencanakan proyek baru dengan perusahaan Siwon ternyata tidak benar. Pertunangan kemarin malam sepetinya murni tanpa perjanjian apapun diatas materai.

Wookie tau ia telah menjadi topik perbincangan para pegawai di perusahaan hari ini dan mungkin terus begitu untuk beberapa hari kedepan. Banyak karyawan sudah berbisik-bisik dibelakangnya setelah Ryeowook lewat bahkan sejak ia turun dari mobil di parkiran.

Tadinya ia pikir entah apa yang orang-orang itu bicarakan. Apa mereka membicarakan Siwon, dirinya sendiri, atau membicarakan kecocokan dan kepantasan mereka sebagai pasangan. Tapi setelah mengetahui informasi dari Kyuhyun tadi.. Rasanya sekarang ia tau bagaiman satu perusahaan langsung tau soal berita pertunangan mereka dalam waktu sekejap: Instagram Siwon.

Banyak sekali orang yang memakai aplikasi sosial media tersebut akhir-akhir ini. Dan Siwon tidak mem-protect account miliknya. Entah sudah berapa banyak orang melihat fotonya diposting oleh Siwon. Tadi siang saja sudah ada ratusan like di foto tersebut. Teman-teman Siwon, beberapa nama yang Ryeowok ketahui memberikan selamat di comment foto itu. Sampai detik ini Ryeowook masih tidak mengerti kenapa seorang Choi Siwon harus meng-upload foto yang sangat simple tapi juga kontroversial tersebut.

Kembali lagi keawal, Ryeowook menyetujui semua yang dikatakan Kyuhyun padanya siang itu. Sambil menyetir kembali ke kantor tadi yang Ryeowook sibuk pikirkan adalah, apa motif Siwon membuat pengumuman sebesar itu tentang status mereka? Apa yang membuat Siwon menerima perjodohan ini? Apa ia tidak ingat pertikaian mereka beberapa tahun lalu dan fakta bahwa sifat mereka sering sekali berbenturan, hingga untuk berteman akrab saja sulit. Apalagi menikah?

Tak hanya itu, Siwon juga menjenguknya kemarin. Bahkan kata ummanya Siwon menunggui nya tidur selama beberapa menit. Apa maksudnya bersikap seperti itu? Apa hanya pura-pura untuk merebut simpati kedua orang tuanya? Heol, ada deretan pertanyaan yang masih menjadi misteri dikepala Ryeowook saat ini. Di waktu bersamaan rasanya ia terjebak antara rasa mau dan tidak untuk bertemu dengan Siwon secepatnya. Oke, tidak, Ryeowook benar-benar perlu bertemu dengan Siwon untuk meluruskan semuanya. Secepatnya.

Bahkan saat ratusan orang sudah mengetahui soal pertunangan mereka. Satu orang yang ia belum temui secara pribadi hingga sekarang adalah Siwon sendiri.

Ryeowook mengecek list di notes itu lagi setelah menyelesaikan beberapa coretan. Dua atau tiga pekerjaan, dua meeting kecil, dan satu hal pribadi tersisa untuk diselesaikannya hari ini. Choi Siwon. Satu nama itu mengisi kolom paling bawah daftar hal yang harus diselesaikannya.

Choi. Siwon.

OoooO

 _Yeoboseyo_

 _yeoboseyo, ryeowook-ah, ini Siwon_

 _Oh, hyung!_

 _Ne, apa kau sedang sibuk? Tadi aku mencarimu tapi kau sedang keluar_

 _Ah ne hyung, maaf tadi aku sedang makan siang_

 _Eumm geurae gwaenchanayo.. ryeowook-ah, apa kau sempat untuk bertemu hari ini? Sepertinya ada beberapa hal yang perlu kita bicarakan berdua.._

 _Eum boleh hyung. Nanti sore sekitar jam 6?_

 _Oke kalau kau tidak keberatan. Oh ya Ryeowookie, aku.. juga belum punya nomor handphone mu…_

 _Ah iya hyung. Nomor handphone ku... 010…_

 _Baiklah, bagaimana kalau kita bertemu di the plaza restaurant? Akan kuantarkan pulangnya nanti_

 _Eum, baiklah hyung, selesai kantor aku akan langsung kesana_

 _Baiklah, sampai bertemu nanti_

 _Nee._

 _Bye Wookie-ah_

OooooO

Ryeowook mematikan mesin mobil Range Rover hitamnya dan melonggarkan dasinya sejenak sebelum turun dari mobil tersebut.

Ia baru saja tiba di gedung The Plaza, untuk makan malam dengan…. Siwon Hyung.

"Selamat datang, untuk berapa orang?" sapa sang pelayan di pintu masuk restaurant mewah itu

"Temanku sudah menunggu didalam" jawab Ryeowook dengan senyum manisnya

"Baiklah Tuan, silahkan masuk…"

"Ne" Ryeowook mengikuti wanita tersebut menembus daerah bar dan lounge, masuk kearea dimana deretan meja dan bangku sofa tertata rapi didalamnya.

Ryeowook langsung mengenali Siwon yang sedang memandang gedung-gedung tinggi diluar sana lewat jendela besar yang tembus pandang. Pemandangan langsung dari semua area restaurant tersebut.

"Siwon hyung!" panggil Ryeowook ramah

"Ah ryeowook-ah! Silahkan duduk!" Siwon yang sudah terduduk diam selama beberapa menit terakhir akhirnya bertemu dengan pria yang sudah ditunggunya sejaka tadi ini..

"Ne Gomawoyo.." gumam Wook pelan

"Bagaiman keadaanmu? Apa sudah sembuh sepenuhnya?" Tanya Siwon

"Ne, gwenchanende…"Jawab Ryeowook sambil tersenyum awkward.

Sangat aneh rasanya ditinggal berdua dengan Siwon seperti ini

"Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu ya" ujar Siwon sambil membulak-balik buku menu dihadapan mereka, begitu juga dengan Ryeowook.

"Heeh, sudah cukup lama hyung"

"Kudengar dari Donghae hyung kau sedang sibuk di Tokyo akhir-akhir ini?" Siwon mulai membuka pembicaraan

"Iya... ada pembukaan cabang di Tokyo minggu lalu, dan aku yang bertanggung jawab penuh atas proyek itu hyung" ujar Ryeowook pelan

"ohh… hahahha ya, Sabtu malam kemarin saking sibuknya.. kita sampai tidak sempat bertemu sebelum peresmian pertunangan kita, wookie-ah" Siwon mengeluarkan senyum lebarnya sambil menatap kedua mata Ryeowook dalam

"Eum hyung, mianhaeee, aku sibuk mengobrol dengan teman dan tamu lainnya malam itu.." Ryeowook minta maaf dengan setulus-tulusnya. Ia tidak meng-ada ada. Mungkin hanya dirinya sendiri dan Tuhan yang tau tepatnya seperti apa. Tapi ia yakin, kalau dirinya sangat-amat-kelebihan sibuk pada malam itu hingga harus melewatkan sapaan dengan beberapa orang tertentu

"Ya, tidak apa-apa. Apa kau sudah siap untuk memesan?" Tanya Siwon lagi

"tap, tentu"

Ryeowook dan Siwon yang duduk berhadapan masih terdiam sejak waitress berlalu membawa pesanan table mereka. Kedua pria ini masih sama-sama mengenakan baju kerja mereka, masih dengan kemeja dan jas hitam, hanya saja sudah melepas dasi masing-masing.

Ryeowook sendiri menjadi agak tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri sambil menikmati pemandangan malam kota yang tersaji tepat disampingkirinya. Sedangkan Siwon? Ia juga sibuk memandangi dua objek dihadapannya. Ryeowook dengan wajah kecilnya dan pemandangan malam yang membuat pria ini terlihat semakin menawan.

"Ryeowook-ah" panggil Siwon pelan, memudarkan lamunan Ryeowook dalam sekejap

"Ne hyung?" Tanya Wook

Siwon melegakan tenggorokannya sejenak lalu mulai berbicara

"Tentang pertunangan kita.. aku sebelumnya mau minta maaf. Karna kita belum sempat ngobrol sama sekali tentang ini sebelum akhirnya resmi bertunangan malam itu" ujar Siwon dengan lugas

Ryeowook tersenyum tipis mendengarnya

"Arraseoyo hyung ,tapi ini juga bukan salahmu, jadi kau tidak perlu merasa khawatir.."

"Kupikir kau pasti juga memikirkan hal yang sama tentang kita, bahwa karna kita belum berkomunikasi sama sekali. Aku jadi tidak tau perasaan mu tentang perjodohan ini"

"Ne"

"Makanya, aku pikir akan lebih baik bila kita mengeluarkan semuanya saat ini. Agar kita tau apa yang harus kita lakukan masing-masing kedepannya.. Ryeowook-ah"

"Ya hyung aku setuju. Itulah juga yang aku pikirkan sebelumnya"

Siwon mengangguk mendengarkan

"Kalau begitu, bolehkan aku menanyakan satu pertanyaan untukmu, Siwonie hyung?"

"Ne, tentu saja"

"Apa kau tidak pernah keberatan dengan perjodohan ini. hyung?"

"Heum?" Siwon langsung meminta pengulangan atas apa yang baru saja Wook katakan

"Apa kau tidak pernah menolak dijodohkan denganku karna kau sudah punya pacar atau orang lain yang kau sukai misalnya..." pancing Wook

"Aku tidak punya pacar saat ini" Jawab Siwon dengan sangat cepat dan jelas.

Ryeowook menarik nafas sejenak dan kembali memandang kedua mata Siwon tajam, tenggelam didalamnya.

"Hyung, bolehkan aku bicara jujur? Hubungan kita saat ini sudah cukup rumit dan aneh. Kita belum mengenal satu sama lain terlalu dalam dan tiba-tiba dijodohkan. Jadi bolehkah aku tau perasaan hyung sejujurnya tentang hal ini? Apa hyung sudah punya rencana tertentu dalam menyikapi hal ini?"

Ada lebih dari satu pertanyaan yang ditanyakan Ryeowoook. Siwon mencoba untuk mencerna itu semua satu persatu

"Aku tau wookie-ah. Aku tau ini terasa aneh. Maka itu aku merasa bersalah padamu karna kau tidak tau apa-apa sebelumnya.

Soal peresmian pertunagan kita yang sangat mendadak ini, tadinya aku juga tidak menyangka orang tua kita akan benar-benar melakukannya malam itu juga.

Setiap keluarga kita ada pertemuan, kau selalu sedang kerja hingga kita tidak pernah bertemu langsung. Aku tidak tau nomor pribadimu hingga tidak bisa memberitahu dalam sekejap.

Dan minggu lalu, aku juga terlalu menanggap enteng, terus menunda untuk mencari contact mu hingga tau-taunya sudah akhir minggu lagi..

Sumpah aku tidak ada niat untuk membohongi atau mengabaikanmu Wookie-ah" Siwon menjelaskan panjang lebar

"ne.. lalu?"

Ryeowook dengan setia mendengarkan. Semua rasa penasarannya dan pertanyaan dibenaknya mulai terjawab satu-persatu sekarang

"Makanya aku merasa tidak enak juga, hingga malam itu, hari kemarin, siang tadi. Kita selalu tidak bisa bertemu hingga detik ini" ujar Siwon

"Arra hyung.. waktu kita selalu tidak tepat"

"ya, itu benar"

"Tapi kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku hyung. Apa Kau sama sekali tidak ada niat untuk menolak perjodohan ini?"

Siwon membulatkan kedua bola matanya sambil masih mencoba tenang untuk menjelaskan lagi

"Tentu saja aku tidak setuju dengan cara yang terlalu terburu-buru seperti ini. Wookie-ah. Tapi….. aku juga tidak bisa menolak karna kau tau kan,, beberapa faktor yang sulit untuk dilanggar, Ryeowook-ah"

Ryeoowok mengangguk mengerti. Sangat mengerti.

Salah satu drama paling _main stream_ bagi anak-anak chaebol seperti mereka. Dijodohkan paksa tanpa alasan yang mereka sendiri tidak mengerti seperti ini.

"Tapi kalau bicara perasaan pribadi ku. Aku sendiri juga tidak keberatan Ryeowook-ah" jawab Siwon.

Otak Ryeowook langsung berkerja mencerna kalimat yang diucapkannya tersebut

"Kenapa hyung?" tuntut Ryeowook, meminta penjelasan

"Karna kau bukanlah seseorang yang buruk, Ryeowookie. Seperti yang kukatakan tadi, saat kita tidak mempunyai banyak pilihan.. aku pikir tidak ada salahnya untuk mencoba, kan?"

Ryeowook tercenung sejenak mendengar jawaban Siwon. Pikirannya seakan kosong tidak tau harus menjawab apa, dan ia sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa.

Mencoba? Mencoba apa dengan Siwon hyung? Mencoba menjalin hubungan asmara?

Aku dan Siwon tidak pernah cocok. Garis bawahi itu. Tidak pernah cocok.

Dari semua ingatnnya yang memuat Siwon, hanya ada perdebatan atau pertengkaran sinis yang terjadi beberapa tahun lalu. Sejak itu mereka sama-sama menjauhkan diri dari satu sama lain.

Hanya hal-hal itu yang mendominasi pikiran Wook pada saat ini.

Apa yang membuat dia tiba-tiba jadi seperti ini? Kenapa Siwon Hyung tiba-tiba bersikap seperti ini padaku?

"Sekarang aku tanya padamu, kau juga menerima semua ini karna kau tidak bisa mengambil pilihan lain saat malam kemarin kan?" Siwon melanjutkan karna Ryeowook masih terdiam

"Iya itu betul hyung" gumam Ryeowook pelan

Ryeowook tidak bisa mencoreng nama baik ayahnya sendiri malam itu. Siwon tau benar alasan pria ini.

"Tapi kau juga tidak mau mencoba untuk menjalaninya denganku?" Ujar Siwon pelan dan tajam setelah terus mengamati ekspresi wajah Ryeowook sejak tadi

Ryeowook terdiam mendengar perkataan Siwon barusan, mengambil waktu sebelum menjawab.

"Hyung, aku hanya tidak ingin mengikatmu hanya karena hal ini. Hyung bisa saja kan bertemu dengan orang yang benar-benar kau sukai nantinya, dan mungkin orang itu bukanlah aku"

Siwon mendengarkan.

"Begitu juga denganku. Aku tidak mau kita mencoba terlalu keras untuk menerima pasangan masing-masing hingga mengorbankan hal lainnya dan mengacuhkan orang lain disekitar kita Hyung" Ryeowook mulai ber-argumen.

Siwon menyekat keringat di pelipis dengan sapu tangannya sebelum melanjutkan

"geurae, Baiklah, jadi kau maunya bagaimana Ryeowook-ah?" Tanya pria ini langsung

"Aku ingin.. semuanya bisa berjalan secara _natural_ hyung.

Kalau akhirnya hyung menemukan orang lain yang hyung sukai, tidak perlu disembunyikan dariku, kalian bisa berpacaran dan kita bisa mengurus pertunangan ini diakhirnya dengan baik baik. Begitu juga hal yang sama berlaku untukku"

Orang lain. Orang lain. Dan orang lain. Siwon benci dua kata yang terus keluar dari ucapan Ryeowook tersebut. Tidak bisakah pria ini hanya memikirkan tentang mereka berdua saat ini? Batin Siwon mulai bergemuruh, tapi ia masih mendengarkan semua kata yang diucapkan ryeowook dengan hati-hati

"Baiklah, kalau memang itu maumu aku tidak masalah. Tapi satu hal yang aku inginkan juga wookie-ya" jawab Siwon

"Apa?"

"Aku mau kita juga bisa membiarkan perkembangan hubungan kita berdua berjalan secara _natural_. Aku tidak mau kita berakting seakan tidak ada apa-apa dan tidak akan ada apa-apa diantara kita saat tidak ada orang yang melihat.

Sekarang memang kita tidak mempunyai hubungan apa-apa wookie-ah. Tapi aku ingin kau juga tidak menolak saat aku mulai memasuki kehidupanmu. Karna itu adalah hak-ku saat ini, sekalipun kita akan sama-sama berakhir dengan orang lain nantinya" ujar Siwon menjelaskan

Wook berpikir sejenak tapi tidak menjawab banyak

"Geurae, aku setuju hyung"

"Baiklah, kita sepakat kan?" Siwon mengeluarkan senyuman andalannya

"Ne""

"Aku mau kita bertemu minimal seminggu sekali. Saat _weekend_ , apa kau keberatan kalau aku menghampirimu?"

Tanya siwon dengan sangat tegas dan jelas, membuatnya menjadi terdengar lebih seperti perintah, bukan lagi pertanyaan

"eum, asal kita bisa menyamakan jadwal, aku tidak keberatan" jawab Ryeowook mencoba santai

"tentu saja. aku rasa tidak ada salahnya untuk kita coba menjalaninya"

OooooO

 _Q &A session w/ Choi Siwon!_

Q: Bagaimana pertemuan anda dengan Ryeowook ssi?

A: Hemm, cukup baik

Q: Apakah anda sudah sempat minta maaf dan mengenal Ryeowook lebih dekat?

A: Ne, dan yahh.. sekarang aku sedikit banyak tau apa isi perasaan Ryeowookie

Q: Mood anda tidak terlihat terlalu baik Siwon ssi. Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi?

A: (tarik nafas sejenak)

Tidak juga.. kami hanya mengutarakan pemikiran masing-masing agar semuanya menjadi jelas

Q: Ne

DA: an saat aku sampaikan bahwa aku tidak keberatan untuk menjalani perjodohan ini dengan serius sampai akhirnya. Ryeowookie.. sepertinya dia tidak mempunyai keinginan yang sama dengan ku.

Q: Oh ya?

A: Dia.. seakan sangat pesimistis soal perkembangan hubungan pribadi kami berdua.. dan menginginkan hubungan yang tetap terbuka, membuka kesempatan kita masing-masing untuk menyukai orang lain

Q: Kau terlihat kecewa dengan reaksi Ryeowook seperti itu

A: Ne aku sangat kecewa. Jujur aku tidak mengerti apa yang membuatnya merasa sangat pesimistis soal masa depan hubungan kami.

Seakan pertunangan ini hanya untuk menyenangkan orang tuanya saja

Q: Ne

A: Aku juga menerima kalau ini awalnya hanya karna orang tuaku. Tapi aku.. mau mencobanya dengan Ryeowook.. aku ingin mencoba yang terbaik agar hubungan kami berjalan sebelum ada intervensi orang lain

Q: Ne

A: Tapi dia menginginkan sebaliknya. Ryeowook malah seperti takut padaku dan lebih memilih untuk tetap bebas memberi peluang pada orang lain

Q: Apa kau tau kenapa dia bersikap seperti itu? Atau mungkin Ryeowook hanya merasa tidak nyaman karna kalian berteman akrab saja maka itu dia merasa.. takut?

A: Ya aku tau soal itu, maka itu aku ingin mengenalnya lebih jauh lagi agar aku bisa jatuh lebih dalam padanya. Tapi Ryeowook, semakin aku mendekat, dia malah semakin kabur. Bahkan sebelum aku melakukan apa-apa.

Dulu memang kita selalu bertengkar karna selera dan pendapat kami bertolak belakang. Tapi itu saat kita masih sama-sama naive dulu. Aku pikir tidak akan terlalu buruk jika kita mau sama sama mencoba menjalani hubungan ini

Q: Ne

A: Dan juga…. melihat dari ekspresi Ryeowookie.. sepertinya ia mempunyai seseorang yang disukainya..

Q: Oh ya?

A: Eum.. Aku hanya menebak, tapi ekspresi wajahnya, seperti tidak ingin meninggalkan seseorang saat kuminta dia untuk menjalani hubungan serius denganku

Q: Kau terlihat sangat semangat untuk mendapatkan Ryeowook-ssi. Apa yang menjadi alasan mendasar anda, Siwon ssi?

A: Entahlah, jujur aku juga masih tidak terlalu yakin saat ini. Yang pastinya.. entah mengapa aku dari awal memang sudah tertarik dengan Ryeowook sendiri.

Dan malam itu.. saat mengamati semua ekspresinya selama dipesta saat Ryeowook mengobrol dengan banyak orang.. saat dia tersenyum..

Ada sesuatu yang menarikku untuk mengenalnya lebih dalam..

Q: Ah begitu... jadi tidak ada alasan lain yang tidak pribadi, kan?

A: Tentu saja tidak

Q: Mungkin itu juga yang membuat Ryeowook menarik diri darimu Siwon ssi. Mungkin dia takut kalau alasan yang mendasari kau mendekatinya hanyalah karna beberapa alasan tertentu yang mungkin.. dianggap hanya untuk mengambil keuntungan darinya saja

A: Ne aku mengerti. Seperti dimanfaatkan kan?

Q: iya betul

A: Aku tau. Maka itu aku akan membuktikan pada Ryeowookie.. kalau aku tidak mempunyai niat seperti itu..

Q:Kau terlihat sangat ber-api api saat bicara soal ini

A: yap.. Karna aku merasa sangat kecewa saat mengetahui perasaan Ryeowook yang sebenarnya..

Q: Ya, aku mengerti

A: Bahkan tadi siang pun, dia sudah keluar duluan dengan orang lain.

Q: Oh ya, dengan siapa?

A: Kata sekretarisnya Ryeowook makan dengan Cho Kyuhyun. Aku tidak tau dengan jelas siapa orang itu. Tapi yang pastinya.. aku benar-benar ingin.. jujur pada diriku sendiri.. untuk mengejar Ryeowook

Q: Wahh... apa itu juga yang membuat anda mengupload foto Ryeowook ssi di akun instagram pribadi anda?

A: Hahahahah. Ne.. sebenarnya aku sedang melihat-lihat foto yang baru dikirim pada hari Minggu itu.

Dari semua foto... foto yang satu itu sangatlah bagus, saat ryeowook tersenyum memandangi cincin pertunangan kami yang ada dijari manisnya

Q: Ne

A: Foto itu mengingatkanku pada ekspresi dan gerak gerik Ryeowook. Semua yang aku sukai darinya dalam satu foto. Maka itulah.. aku tiba-tiba memutuskan mengupload foto tersebut

- **TBC!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Cast:**

Choi Siwon

Kim Ryeowook

Cho Kyuhyun

Kim Donghae

Jessica Kim

Choi Yonghwa

 **Genre & Warning: Yaoi**

 **Pairing: Won Wook Kyu**

-SIlahkan tinggalkan review ya… terimakasih ~

 _ **-WHAT IF CHAPTER 3**_

 _Yeoboseyo_

 _Kyu!_

 _Eung_

 _Sabtu ini bisakah ikut latihan kuda bersamaku?_

 _Dimana?_

 _Incheon_

 _Heh? Memangnya kenapa?_

 _Tidak ada apa-apa. Kau bisa ikut saja tidak?_

 _Aku sibuk, aku punya main game seharian Ryeowook-ah_

 _Oh ayolah.. itu tidak penting.._

 _Memangnya berkuda denganmu penting?_

Jawab Kyuhyun malas

 _Ya, Cho Kyuhyun! Ayolah.. sekali ini saja. Game mu bisa menunggu. Sekali ini saja…_

 _Pelajaran kudamu juga bisa menunggu Kim Ryeowook_

Balas Kyuhyun dengan penekanan tinggi

Ryeowook terdiam sejenak

 _Siwon hyung ingin ikut berkuda denganku sabtu ini_

 _Heol_

Jawab Kyuhyun singkat

 _Apa?_

 _Kau pasti mau menjadikanku nyamuk atau tumbalmu kan? Gara-gara ada Choi Siwon makanya kau mengajakku pergi_

 _Ya, tolonglah aku sekali ini saja chingu-ya._

 _Kenapa kau tidak menolak dia ikut saja sih, jadi aku kan tidak repot_

Gerutu Kyuhyun tanpa berpikir

 _Kalau aku bisa menolak ajakannya aku tidak akan meminta bantuanmu Kyu_

 _Eum_

 _Ok, sampai bertemu Sabtu nanti_

 _Cih, hang up Wook_

 _Bye_

OooooO

Hari Sabtunya..

Sekitar pukul delapan pagi mobil yang ditumpangi Ryeowook dan Siwon tiba di perternakkan kuda yang berada daerah perbukitan itu. Udara sejuk pagi langsung menyapa saat kedua orang ini saat mereka menapakkan kaki turun dari mobil.

"Wawww" ucap ryeoowook sambil menghirup udara segar lama-lama setelah berada didalam mobil selama 2 jam lebih. Sudah dua minggu ia tidak kesini karna acara perusahaan minggu lalu.

Siwon ikut tersenyum saat keluar dari kursi setirnya. Matahari pagi dan udara yang bersih terasa sangat berbeda dengan di Seoul. Ternyata tak sia-sia ia menyetir selama 2 sejak jam 6 pagi untuk ikut Ryeowook berkuda disini.

"tempatnya sudah buka, Wookie-ah?" Tanya Siwon

"eum, harusnya sudah Hyung. Ayo masuk" ajak Ryeowook sambil berjalan duluan karna dialah yang seluk beluk kompleks berkuda ini

Siapa yang ia hubungi? Pikir Siwon saat melihat Ryeowook menempelkan handphonenya ditelinga kiri. Mereka masih berada di wilayah parkir mobil yang luas. Dan tempat itu sangatlah sepi karna masih pagi. Tidak ada seorang lain pun selain… sebuah mobil Range Rover putih dan seorang pria tinggi yang sedang bersandar disana.

Siwon perlahan-lahan mencoba menebak siapa orang itu sambil berjalan mendekat kearahnya, masih dibelakang Ryeowook.

 _Dimana kau_

 _Baru saja tiba dihadapanmu Cho_

Jawab Ryeowook ditelepon sambil memperhatikan seorang pria tinggi dengan kacamata hitam yang segera menengok kearahnya dalam hitungan 3 detik. Kyuhyun daritadi sibuk bermain dengan handphone nya sambil bersandar didepan mobil hingga tidak menyadari kedatangan Ryeowook dan Siwon dihadapannya

"Ya!" Panggil Ryeowook

"oh" jawab Kyuhyun santai melepas _sunglasses aviator_ nya tersebut.

Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook ber-toss akrab sesaat sebelum SIwon tiba ditengah-tengah mereka

"Hyung, kenalkan ini temanku, Cho Kyuhyun"

Ryeowook membuka pembicaraan ditengah kedua pria tinggi itu

"Kyuhyun?" Siwon mulai mengingat-ingat saat melihat wajah Kyuhyun dari dekat

"kau, Kyuhyun yang di sekolah DongBang kan?"

"iya betul" Cho Kyuhyun mengeluarkan smirk andalannya sekilas "lama tidak bertemu, Siwon ah"

Kyuhyun mengulurkan tangan dan mereka bersalaman

"wow.. jadi selama ini kau, Kyuhyun yang temannya Ryeowook itu" ujar Siwon tak menyangka.

Kyuhyun hanya bisa terkekeh kecil

"hahahah iya"

"oh ya aku lupa, kalian masuk SMA yang sama kan? Shinki Nasional?" Tanya Siwon pada Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook yang dibalas dengan anggukan singkat keduanya

Pantas rasanya ia agak familiar dengan nama Cho Kyuhyun. Mereka satu smp dulu di sekolah Dongbang, dan satu kelas saat di tingkat satu dulu.

"iya, itu benar hahah" jawab Kyuhyun santai

"Hyung, Kyuhyun juga sering berkuda disini jadi dia hari ini ikut. Tidak apa-apa kan?" ujar Ryeowook pada Siwon yang langsung semangat mau belajar berkuda juga saat tau Ryeowook mau berkuda di Incheon _weekend_ itu beberapa hari yang lalu. Siwon ngotot mau ikut apalagi saat tau Ryeowook tidak pergi bersama siapa-siapa, hanya sendirian. Well, memang Ryeowook hampir selalu menghabiskan hari Sabtu nya untuk aktivitas seperti ini, agak jauh dari pusat kota, tempat mereka berkerja dan tinggal.

"Eum, geuromyeon (tentu saja)" jawab Siwon dengan enteng. Hey, siapa yang menyangka kalau ia malah bertemu teman lama disini? Ternyata ikut Ryeowook berkuda bukan ide yang terlalu buruk juga

"aku tau kau merindukanku, makanya aku kesini Ryeowook-ah…" ujar Kyuhyun dengan wajah jahilnya saat melihat Ryeowook yang sejak tadi tidak banyak bicara

"dalam mimpimu Kyu, Derien lah yang merindukanmu, bukan aku!" balas Ryeowook refleks dengan cepat sambil tersenyum sarkastik "Ayo kita masuk, Hyung. Kau harus memilih kudamu dulu" ujar Ryeowook singkat lalu mulai melangkah ke gerbang depan kompleks perternakan

"arra… kau dan Derien lah yang merindukanku!" Kyuhyun masih membalas sambil mengeluarkan _smirk evilnya_ lalu berjalan mengikuti Ryeowook dari belakang.

Siwon? Dia masih belum bisa mengikuti apa yang sebenarnya dua orang ini bicarakan

OooooO

Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook sudah memiliki kuda milik mereka sendiri yang dirawat di perternakkan tersebut sejak kecil. Tempat ini adalah langganan keluarga mereka untuk berkuda. Tapi baru akhir-akhir ini Ryeowook kembali lagi menekuni teknik berkuda untuk meraih _grade_ atau _level_ tertentu, berlatih dengan kuda yang ditungganginya sejak kecil; Derien.

Pemilik pekarangan kuda membawa ketiga pria ini melihat kuda-kuda yang masih belum ber-tuan untuk dipakai Siwon. Setelah menemukan seekor kuda hitam jantan yang menjadi pilihannya, Siwon langsung bersemangan untuk memulai pelajaran berkudanya.

Karena Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun sudah hampir memasuki tingkat professional sedangkan Siwon masih pemula. Mereka berpisah jalan untuk memulai pelatihan masing- masing di tempat yang berbeda

"Heol. Jadi apa peranku hari ini?" Kyuhyun menggaet leher Ryeowook dengan sebelah lengannya sambil berjalan diantara pepohonan lebat saat baru saja berpisah dengan Siwon. Ia tau Siwon masih mengamatinya dan Ryeowook dari kejauhan

"Peran apa, sih?" Ryeowook yang kaget dengan sikap Kyuhyun merasa sedikit kesal dengan tindakannya yang tiba-tiba sok akrab seperti ini

"Kau ingin aku kesini untuk menghindari dia kan? Jadi apa, hari ini saja aku akan menjadi selingkuhanmu?" jawab Kyuhyun

"Hahahahahaha" Ryeowook sontak tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun tersebut. Entah apa yang dimakan Kyuhyun hari ini, tingkahnya aneh-aneh saja sejak tadi.. pikir Ryeowook

"hey, aku tidak bercanda. Baiklah kalau itu yang kau mau. Aku sangat jago ber-akting loh, kau tau!" ujar Kyuhyun kesal karna ucapannya tidak diladeni oleh Ryeowook sejak tadi. Mereka sudah tiba di kandang kuda milik masing-masing. Siap-siap untuk berpisah jalan

"Hahahah arra…. Terserah kau saja Kyuhyun-ah" Ryeowook masih tertawa kecil menanggapi Kyuhyun lalu melenggang pergi.

Ryeowook berlatih teknik-teknik yang tingkat nya lebih tinggi dari Kyuhyun karna dia intensif berlatih selama beberapa minggu terakhir ini. Lain dengan Kyuhyun yang hanya datang sesekali saat ia sedang mau saja.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan dengannya, Ryeowook-ah?"

"Nugu?"

"Choi Siwon" Kyuhyun menunjuk kearah Siwon yang sedang latihan melompatkan kudanya melewati rintangan, dengan dagunya.

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Apa maksud pertanyaanmu?" jawab Ryeowook sambil menyesap teh hangatnya, ber istirahat sejenak menunggu SIwon untuk makan siang

"Dia sepertinya akan terus mengikutimu. Kau tidak akan meminta aku menjadi nyamuk diantara kalian untuk setiap minggunya kan?"

"Hahaha.. ahh.. arraseo…." Ryeowook baru mengerti apa kemana arah perkataan Kyuhyun sejak tadi "Tentu saja tidak Kyu….. Aku meminta bantuanmu karna kami masih merasa sangat awkward saat berdua. Bukan untuk hal apa- apa.. Dan ini hanya sekali saja.. Kemain aku hanya panik saat membayangkan berduaan dengan Siwon hyung seharian" ujar Ryeowook santai

"Eum….." sekarang giliran Kyuhyun yang terdiam mendengarnya.

Ternyata dugaanku salah. Ryeowook membutuhkanku bukan untuk memanas-manasi Siwon… Pikir Kyuhyun.

"Aku sudah menjelaskan padanya. Kalau aku mau menjalani kehidupanku seperti biasa walaupun sudah ada pertunangan ini"

"Apa dia setuju?"

"Ya, dia setuju. Tapi aku juga tidak boleh menolak kehadirannya, seperti saat ini" jawab Ryeowook

"Ohhh…" Kyuhyun mengangguk kecil "Tapi bagaiman kalau dia mengikutimu terus Ryeowookie? Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

"Hem.. aku sih sebenarnya tidak ada masalah, asal Siwon hyung tidak keberatan mengikuti semua aktivitasku.. well, lihat saja nanti lah Kyu. Aku juga tidak tau.." jawab Ryeowook singkat sambil memandangi pohon-pohon tinggi dimana terdapat rumah-rumah burung ditengah-tengahnya, pemandangan yang sangat indah. Cuacanya sangat bagus hari ini, sangat cocok untuk berkuda. Dan Ryeowook sedang hanya ingin melakukan itu saja, tidak mau memikirkan hal lainnya dulu.

"hey" panggil Siwon pada Kyuhyun yang sedang duduk di gazebo sambil melepas sepatu _boots_ berkudanya

"hey.." sapa Kyuhyun singkat

"kau sudah selesai?" Tanya Siwon

"iya, baru saja selesai"

"ohh.. baiklah" Siwon mengambil duduk disamping Kyuhyun untuk menunggu Ryeowook selesai dengan sesi latihannya hari ini.

Kedua pria ini sama-sama terdiam. Suasana _awkward_ terasa jelas selama beberapa menit diantara mereka

"tunanganmu itu, adalah orang yang aneh, kau tau" Kyuhyun akhirnya buka suara setelah sekitar 10 menit berlalu. Walaupun ia dan Siwon adalah 'mantan' teman lama, ia tidak tau harus membicarakan apa lagi selain soal Ryeowook pada seorang Choi Siwon.

"hah? Aneh kenapa?" Tanya Siwon, langsung semangat saat tersebut kata Ryeowook

"Dia itu, suka sekali mempelajari hal baru" Kyuhyun mulai menjelaskan "hingga menghabiskan hampir semua hari kosongnya untuk melakukan aktivitas yang aneh-aneh. Seperti ini misalnya, dia serius berlatih kuda selayaknya professional dan mempelajari bisnis perternakkannya juga selama sebulan ini"

"Sebelumnya, dia mempelajari berbagai jenis daun teh dan semua proses nya mulai dari perkebunan hingga menjadi teh yang siap dijual dipasaran selama berminggu-minggu. Kau tau itu semua karna apa? Hanya karna satu artikel di Koran hari Minggu!"

"tapi bukankah Ryeowook berkerja _full time_ di Kim corp?" Tanya Siwon memastikan

"iya dia memang di kantor saat hari senin sampai jumat. Makanya Ryeowook menjalankan itu semua pada hari Sabtu. Lalu hari Minggunya dia juga melayani di Gereja dua minggu sekali. Kau tau, setelah mempelajari daun teh itu, Ryeowook juga mempelajari jenis-jenis kopi, lalu mempelajari psikologis piano anak, dan juga.. oh ya, dia juga pernah belajar cara membuat _loaf_ roti dari ragi dan tepung! Ryeowook khusus mempelajarinya hingga ke Daejeon, kau tau"

Siwon mengerutkan dahinya sesekali sambil masih mendengarkan

"Yang ingin aku beri tahu kepadamu adalah. Kadang aku tidak mengerti dengan anak itu. Walaupun sudah sibuk berkerja yang menguras waktu dan tenaga, dia masih saja menggunakan hari liburnya untuk mempelajari hal-hal seperti itu. Dia harus menyetir minimal 2 jam untuk meraih tempat dia mempelajari itu semua. Dan kau tau sendiri kan, itu semua menguras tenaga!"

"Tunanganmu itu aneh. Tidak seperti orang lain seperti kita yang bersantai di hari Sabtu, dia minimal baca buku seharian di rumahnya kalau ada hari libur" Kyuhyun menjelaskan sembil memperhatikan matahari yang mulai turun dengan sangat perlahan dihadapan mereka. Mereka duduk berdampingan menghadap kearah barat. Hari sudah hampir gelap .

"sejak kapan Ryeowook seperti itu?"

"mm.. sekitar enam atau tujuh bulan ini.. Aku sering menanyakan kenapa dia harus melakukan hal-hal seperti itu. Tapi katanya dia hanya ingin menjalankan hobinya dan untuk bertemu dengan orang-orang baru"

Siwon terdiam mendengarkan. Dia tidak tau secuil informasi apapun tentang Ryeowook. Apa hooby nya, apa makanan kesukaannya. Well, ini akan menjadi awal dari sesuatu yang panjang sepertinya. Pikir Siwon.

"Intinya, Ryeowook itu tidak semudah yang kau pikirkan, Siwon-ah." Kyuhyun melanjutkan "Dia tidak akan menghentikan semua aktivitasnya hanya untuk mengikutimu. Dan percayalah padaku, kalau kau mengikutinya hanya untuk memenuhi keegoisanmu semata, itu semua hanya akan menghabiskan waktumu. Jadi sebaiknya kau pikirkan dulu matang-matang sebelum mengejar Ryeowook" ujar Kyuhyun tajam dengan cepat dan lugas

Apa maksud orang ini? Pikir Siwon langsung saat mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun tersebut. Tapi belum sempat Siwon berkata sepatah kata pun, Kyuhyun bangun dari duduknya dan pergi kebelakang untuk menengok Ryeowook.

Siwon tidak mengerti sama sekali apa maksud Kyuhyun memberitahu itu semua padanya. Kenapa dia langsung memukul mundur Siwon langsung di pertemuan pertama mereka? Setidak layaknya kah seorang Choi Siwon untuk Kim Ryeowook, hingga sahabatnya sendiri pun harus menolak dia juga?

Siwon tidak berkesampatan bicara apa-apa lagi dengan Kyuhyun hari itu karna setelahnya Kyuhyun terus menempel pada Ryeowook dan mencuekki Siwon hingga mereka berpisah untuk pulang kembali ke Seoul.

Saat perjalanan dimobil Ryeowook bersama, barulah Ryeowook mengingatkan Siwon kembali soal Kyuhyun

"hyung, kalau Kyuhyun berkata sesuatu yang tidak meng-enakkan padamu, jangan didengarkan ya. Kadang dia memang orangnya menyebalkan seperti itu" ujar Ryeowook santai saat Siwon sedang konsentrasi menyetir

Oke, Siwon benar-benar bingung sekarang dengan apa yang ada dibalik hubungan Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook. Kenapa Kyuhyun harus bicara seketus itu padanya? Apa dia menyukai Ryeowook? Apa jangan-jangan mereka berpacaran? Atau memang Kyuhyun hanya sahabat saja, tapi apa yang membuatnya langsung tidak menyukai aku bahkan saat pertama kali bertemu setelah bertahun-tahun lamanya. Sepertinya masih ada banyak misteri yang harus dipecahkan oleh seorang Choi Siwon.

Siwon terus ngotot menemani Ryeowook menjalankan aktivitas berkudanya, dan dengan perlahan namun pasti mereka pun mengobrol makin banyak dan mengenal satu sama lain lebih baik dan baik lagi.

Ryeowook sudah merasa tidak enak dan meminta Siwon untuk tidak mengorbankan semua hari Sabtunya hanya untuk menemani Ryeowook. Tapi Siwon sendiri malah terlihat semakin tertarik dengan semua yang Ryeowook sedang lakukan.

Di sisi lain, Ryeowook sendiri pun tidak merasa terganggu dengan kehadiran putra bungsu keluarga Choi ini. Dugaannya yang mengira kalau dia dan Siwon tidak akan pernah akur sampai kapanpun itu ternyata tidak sepenuhnya benar. Mungkin waktu yang memperbaiki semuanya atau entah apa yang terjadi, tapi Ryeowook perlahan-lahan mulai menerima kehadiran Siwon dan semua peranannya yang semakin membesar dalam hidup pria _charming_ ini.

OoooO

"Kau tidak harus selalu mengikuti aktivitasku Hyung. Kamu bisa melakukan hal lainnya, aku tidak akan keberatan" ujar Ryeowook memecahkan keheningan didalam mobil yang sedang dikendarai Siwon disampingnya. Sudah berkali-kali Ryeowook mengatakan hal yang sama dalam dua minggu. Dan reaksi Siwon pun masih sama, ia masih memilih untuk menghabiskan akhir pekannya dengan sang tunangan yang berusia lebih muda satu tahun darinya ini.

Bahkan hari Minggu kemarin pun Siwon sengaja datang ke Gereja Ryeowook karna minggu itu adalah giliran Ryeowook melayani disana, yaitu bermain piano memipin puji-pujian di Gereja tersebut.

Siwon memegang semua omongannya untuk mencoba mengenal Ryeowook lebih jauh dan lebih baik lagi. Dan seiring dengan berjalannya waktu selama itu, dia juga semakin tenggelam dalam ketertarikannya pada _personality_ Ryeowook.

Siwon mencoba untuk membuktikan ucapan Kyuhyun dengan mengunjungi kamar Ryeowook lagi beberapa hari yang lalu. Seingatnya dulu di kamar tidur yang pernah dikunjunginya itu, memang terdapat banyak sekali buku, tapi ia tidak terlalu memperhatikannya.

Saat Siwon menengok ke kamar Wook lagi, ternyata memang benar, banyak sekali buku tentang berbagai jurusan pengetahuan terdapat disana. Banyak buku untuk _composing,_ buku musik klasik dan psikologi, buku tentang teh, kopi, otomotif, bisnis, novel, dan lainnya.

Dan ternyata, hasil dari semua koleksi buku yang terpajang dikamarnya itu tercermin didalam diri Ryeowook sendiri. Tertangkap oleh sang lawan bicara setelah bercakap-cakap dengan Wook setiap minggunya. Siwon tidak pernah kehabisan topik saat ngobrol dengan pria bermata sipit ini. Dalam waktu singkat ia langsung tau kalau Ryeowook adalah pria yang sangat cerdas. Dan setelah beberapa lama Siwon sudah dibuat terpukau oleh semua yang ada di otak pria ini.

Kecerdasan Ryeowook bukanlah kecerdasan yang hanya didapatkan dibangku sekolah saja seperti anak-anak _chaebol_ lainnya. Tapi pengetahuannya didapatkan karna Ryeowook sangat peka dengan semua yang terjadi disekitarnya dan suka untuk terus belajar.

Siwon sempat menyinggung semua yang dikatakan Kyuhyun padanya tentang Ryeowook, untuk memastikan kebenarannya, dan ternyata itu semua memang benar. Saat Siwon bertanya mengapa Ryeowook mau terus mempelajari hal baru seperti itu. Pria ini hanya memiliki alasan yang sangat _simple:_

'Beberapa tahun lalu aku hampir mencapai puncak bosan dengan kehidupanku sehari-hari hyung. Seperti kerja, bertemu teman, nonton, musik, keluarga dan lainnya; rutinitas itu terasa sangat menjemukan, tidak ada yang baru.

Saat itu aku memutuskan untuk cuti, jalan-jalan sendirian ke Australia, karna sudah lama sekali liburan solo.

Saat _travelling_ itulah aku menyadari kalau disekitar kehidupanku sekarang, masih ada banyak hal yang belum aku kuasai, yang tidak bisa aku dapatkan saat belajar di universitas dulu.

Aku suka minum kopi, aku suka teh, aku suka roti. Untuk mengatasi kebosananku aku ingin menambah pengetahuan dan _skill_ ku dengan ikut _training-training_ , kursus singkat seperti itu. Karna tidak mungkin kan aku jalan-jalan terus sedangkan aku harus berkerja juga setiap senin hingga jumat?

Dari situlah aku mulai mendalami hal-hal yang aku sukai setiap minggunya. Dari semua kursus itu aku jadi mengetahui lebih banyak hal, bertemu orang-orang baru, dan itu semua mengajariku banyak hal, hyung.

Tidak semua orang beruntung seperti kita, aku punya cukup uang untuk mengikuti semua hobi baruku itu, dan bisa dengan nyaman meraih itu semua dari fasilitas yang disediakan appa.

Jadi aku pikir, kenapa kesempatan ini harus disia-siakan?

Aku bosan menjalani hari Sabtu yang begitu-begitu saja Siwon hyung. Paling bertemu teman, kumpul-kumpul, nonton, ngopi dan lainnya.

Tidak banyak hal baru yang aku dapatkan dari rutinitas seperti itu. Sedangkan aku.. aku menyukai tantangan, dan belajar' ucap Ryeowook menjelaskan, ditutup dengan senyum manisnya

Mendengar penjelasan tersebut, Siwon masih tidak mengerti dengan alasan Ryeowook. Ternyata benar kata Kyuhyun, dia memang agak aneh. Pikir Siwon saat itu. (gampar Siwon)

"apakah kau tidak pernah merasa kalau setelah mengambil satu kursus tertentu, ternyat itu hanya membuang-buang waktumu saja karna ternyata, hal itu bukanlah sesuatu yang kau mintati dan bukanlah sesuatu yang berguna, Wookie-ya? Dan biasanya saat berada di seumur kita, banyak orang lebih memilih untuk bersenang-senang menambah teman, dan mengejar jodoh mereka, Ryeowookie.." Tanya Siwon langsung pada Ryeowook

"aku adalah tipe orang yang percaya kalau dengan mempelajari sesuatu, kita tidak hanya mendapatkan ilmunya saja, tapi proses belajar itu juga mengingatkan kita untuk terus melihat segala sesuatu dengan pandangan yang lebih luas dan juga menambahkan banyak _networking_ dimana-mana, hyung.

Dari semua _training_ dan kursus yang aku ikuti, prosesnya proses-nya lah yang mengajariku untuk tidak dengan mudah menyepelekan profesi orang lain, dan mengubahku menjadi orang yang lebih objektif.

Jadi kalaupun aku tidak menyukai dan terlalu berbakat didalam satu hal yang aku pelajari itu. Aku tetap selalu berusaha untuk setidaknya mencari pelajaran moral baru dari sana, dan yang terpenting, untuk bisa lebih menghargai orang disekitarku, hyung.

Hingga saat ini aku belum merasa tidak mendapatkan apa-apa atau hanya menyia-nyiakan waktuku saat mempelajari sesuatu yang aku pilih hingga sekarang.

Karna aku tau aku ingin terus menggunakan otakku untuk terus belajar dan menjajal hal baru. Kalau memang aku berbakat dalam hal itu, well, aku baru saja menemukan hobi baru. Kalau pun tidak, _knowledge_ ku tetap bertambah dan karakter ku jadi lebih terasah Hyung. Aku ingin mencari _balance_ disamping semua pekerjaan managerial sehari-hari. Dan aku rasa dari semua yang aku dapat dari mempelajari hal baru ini, yang malah membuatku makin sering bersyukur dalam segala hal " jawab Ryeowook

"Kalau soal teman dan pacar, dari sini aku malah bertambah banyak teman baru, hyung. Seperti Hyukjae, Kibum, lalu Minhyuk hyung. Aku tidak akan mengenal mereka kalau aku hanya bermain disekitar Seoul setiap akhir pekan. Soal jodoh pun aku tidak ingin buru-buru mengejarnya. Aku percaya pada saat yang tepat nanti, pasti aku akan bisa menemukan dan mendapatkan orang itu, tanpa aku harus membatasi atau terlalu meluaskan semua ruang gerakku"

Lalu Siwon pun dibuat tenganga dengan jawaban Kim Ryeowook kali ini.

Ternyata… Benar-benar tidak salah sang umma ngotot menjodohkannya dengan Ryeowook.. Apa umma sudah tau tentang semua sifat Ryeowook yang seperti ini? Darimana ia tahu? Pikir Siwon saat masih terkagum-kagum dengan pria tampan ini.

Dalam dua menit Ryeowook bisa mengubah pendiriannya dengan semua argumen yang dikeluarkannya.

Sejak kuliah, Ryeowook bukanlah pria yang tidak berpenampilan menarik ataupun tidak gaul. Teman dan pergaulannya cukup luas dan Siwon tau ada beberapa kenalannya yang sempat menyukai dan mengincar Ryeowook beberapa tahun lalu. Tapi hingga sekarang, ia tidak tau apakah mereka ditolak, atau memang tidak berhasil untuk mendekati tunangannya saat itu. Maka itu, saat Siwon bertunangan dan merasa tertarik dengan Ryeowook, ia tidak ragu sedikit pun pada perasaannya, karna ia tau betapa populernya Ryeowook, dan kalau ada banyak orang yang menyukainya, itu semua pasti tidak tanpa alasan.

Dari cara mereka ngobrol sekarang Siwon dan Ryeowook sudah menjadi jauh lebih dekatkan? Perlahan-lahan tembok atau rasa kaku diantara mereka mulai berkurang dari bercakap-cakap didalam mobil setiap minggunya. Dua pria ini sudah bisa mengobrol akrab dan santai selayaknya teman. Teman biasa.

"Wookie-ah, Apa kau sudah ada rencana untuk minggu depan?"

Semua _training_ atau kelas berkuda Ryeowook dan Siwon baru saja selesai minggu lalu. Mereka sudah mendapatkan sertifikat di level tertentu.

"Belum. Kenapa hyung?"

"Sabtu depan ada acara peresmian toko barunya Hyukjae, kau ingat?"

"oh iya aku hampir saja lupa" jawab Ryeowook

"Bagaimana kalau kita pergi bersama? Lalu kita bisa nonton film setelahnya?" Tanya Siwon

Ryeowook yang baru saja selesai memasang _seat belt_ nya mengangguk pelan tanpa berpikir

"Eum. Geuromyeon, boleh saja hyung"

Siwon dan Wook baru saja selesai makan siang bersama Rabu siang itu.

Mereka jadi lebih sering dan sering menghabiskan waktu berdua akhir-akhir ini. Tanpa Ryeowook sendiri sadari, ia tidak pernah menolak satupun ajakan Siwon tersebut, tidak lain tidak bukan, karna ia merasa cukup nyaman dengan kehadiran seorang Choi Siwon.

 _Q &A session w/ Choi Siwon_!

Q: Lama tidak bertemu, Siwon ssi. Bagaimana perkembangan hubunganmu dengan Ryeowook?

A: hehe, baik hyung. Hubungan kami sudah jauh lebih dekat dan lebih baik

Q: Sepertinya kalian sering menghabiskan waktu berdua akhir-akhir ini, ya?

A: Ne, aku ikut Ryeowook latihan berkuda ditempat langganannya, dan dari perjalanan bulak balik kesana, kami jadi banyak menghabiskan waktu pribadi berdua

Q: ahhh.. baguslah kalau begitu. Bagaimana pendapatmu tentang Ryeowook, Siwon ssi?

A: Ryeowookie… Sekarang aku mulai mengerti kenapa umma sangat menyukai Wookie selama ini.

Awalnya aku mengikuti aktivitasnya karna hanya untuk bisa berkomunikasi lebih sering dengan Wookie. Tapi ternyata, hanya setelah beberapa hari kami habiskan bersama, aku menyadari kalau aku sudah mendapatkan lebih apa yang kuharapkan, dari semua waktu yang kami jalani bersama itu.

Jujur aku merasa sangat senang menemani Ryeowook mencoba hal-hal baru seperti itu.

Seperti yang Kyuhyun bilang, tadinya aku juga bingung kenapa Wookie harus terus meng- _explore_ hal-hal baru yang sebenarnya tidak terlalu penting. Tapi setelah mengetahui alasannya, dan juga terjun didalamnya. Sekarang aku mengerti apa maksud dari semua yang Wookie katakan padaku, merasakannya sendiri, dan aku pun juga semakin kagum padanya

Q: waw…. Jadi kau juga sudah membuktikan kalau semua jawaban Ryeowook itu semuanya benar?

A: kurang lebih. Dari semua proses yang kami jalani dan pelajari, benar kata Ryeowook kita menambah wawasan, meluaskan pandangan dan mendapatkan keuntungan lainnya, menambah teman dan lain-lain. Saat aku ngobrol dengan Wookie sendiri pun, sifat-sifatnya, kejujurannya, membuatku menjadi semakin nyaman untuk berada di dekat Ryeowookie.

Q: ahh… sepertinya anda pun mendapat respon yang juga positif dari Ryeowook sendiri, benarkah begitu?

(Siwon tersenyum malu)

A: ne… yang membuatku tambah senang juga adalah Ryeowook yang juga tidak menolak kehadiranku. Kami sudah menjadi jauh lebih dekat selayaknya teman saat ini.

Q: Apa yang kau inginkan kedepannya dalam hubunganmu dengan Ryeowook ini, Siwon-ssi?

A: Kalau bisa, aku ingin mengajak Ryeowook untuk ikut masuk kedalam duniaku juga. Aku tau kalau masih ada jalan yang sangat panjang untuk kami berdua. Tapi perlahan-lahan, aku ingin Ryeowook ikut lebih mengenalku juga, dan bisa merasakan perasaan yang selama ini aku rasakan padanya

Q: wahh.. tapi sepertinya kalian sudah mendekati tahap itu, kan? Anda dan Ryeowook sudah lebih sering pergi berdua akhir-akhir ini, benarkan

A: ya, itu benar. Dan aku pikir ini adalah langkah yang baik untuk kami berdua untuk lebih mengenal lagi..

Q: wah, selamat kalau begitu SIwon ssi.. Aku kira akan sulit untukmu menembus dinding pertahanan Ryeowook saat terakhir kali kita mengobrol….

A: hahahah kamsahamnida. Ne, aku pikir juga seperti itu. Tapi syukurnya setelah aku coba, ternyata kami bisa menjadi teman dengan cukup mudah.

Jadi tujuanku selanjutnya, hanyalah tinggal untuk mengambil hati Wookie

Q: wow.. kalau begitu semangat SIwon ssi! Aku doakan yang terbaik untuk kalian berdua

A: ne, gomawoyo hyung ^^

 **TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

**-WHAT IF CHAPTER 4**

 **Cast:**

 **Choi Siwon**

 **Kim Ryeowook**

 **Cho Kyuhyun**

 **Choi Yonghwa**

 **Kim Donghae**

 **Jessica Kim**

 **Genre & Warning: Yaoi**

 **Pairing: Won Wook Kyu**

OooooO

 _ **Hari Selasa di Seoul, jam makan siang**_

Kyuhyun berbincang santai dengan teman kerjanya sambil berjalan menyusuri jalan yang dikanan kirinya penuh dengan restoran, kedai kopi, dan tempat membeli makanan siap saji lainnya. Mereka baru saja selesai makan siang di pusat makanan yang berada di daerah perkantoran kota tersebut, dan seperti biasanya, hampir semua toko-toko makanan tersebut penuh diserbu oleh banyak pegawai dan para pem-bisnis.

Perhatian Kyuhyun langsung teralih pada seorang sosok yang dikenalnya saat dia melihat seorang pria berambut hitam kelam itu duduk dibangku depan satu toko kopi yang cukup padat secara sekilas. Pria ini menghentikan langkahnya dan melihat kebelakang, menimbang-nimbang sambil berpikir sejenak.

"Kyuhyun ssi?" panggil Minwoo yang bingung karna Kyuhyun langsung berhenti dengan tiba-tiba,

"oh, mianahe Minwoo ssi, aku melihat temanku dibelakang sana. Bagaimana kalau kau kembali ke kantor duluan?" Tanya Kyuhyun cepat setelah membuat keputusan

"oh geuromyeon, tentu saja. Kalau begitu aku duluan, Kyuhyun ssi" ujar Minwoo lalu lanjut berjalan setelah mereka berdua berjabat tangan singkat.

Kyuhyun langsung memutar arah kembali ke kedai kopi yang dimaksudnya tadi.

"Kim Ryeowook!" panggil Kyuhyun menghampiri sosok familiar tersebut

"oy" Wook menengok saat mendengar namanya disebut seseorang

"Kyu!" sapanya ramah pada Kyuhyun yang langsung menarik kursi dihadapan Ryeowook

"sedang apa kau disini?" Tanya Kyuhyun langsung

"baru selesai makan siang. Kau sendiri?"

"sama. Tadi aku bersama Lee Minwoo ssi." jawab Kyu "kau sendirian?"

Ryeowook menjawab setelah mengarahkan pandangannya ke belakang Kyuhyun.

"aniyeyo, aku bersama Siwon Hyung"

Kyuhyun mendongak saat dua cup kopi diletakkan seseorang dimeja mereka.

Siwon. Seorang Choi Siwon kembali muncul dihadapannya.

"hi, Kyuhyun ssi" sapa Siwon

"oh, wasseo" balas Kyuhyun singkat

Siwon mengambil duduk diantara Siwon dan Ryeowook sambil mengaduk-aduk kopinya.

Kenapa harus ada Kyuhyun lagi sih? Batin-nya

"kalian makan siang berdua?" Tanya Kyuhyun langsung

"eum" Ryeowook dan Siwon mengangguk berbarengan.

Siwon terus mengamati ekspresi wajah Kyuhyun dengan hati-hati. Sampai saat inipun sikap Kyuhyun pada Siwon masih sama seperti sebelumnya. Mereka tidak bertukar satu patah katapun dengan satu sama lain. Dan Siwon menyadari kalau Kyuhyun terlihat makin kesal saat tau ia dan Ryeowook baru saja makan siang bersama. Sebenarnya ada apa sih dengan orang satu ini?! Pikir Siwon  
"Ryeowook-ah, apa kau masih berkuda sabtu ini?" Tanya Kyuhyun pada Wook.

"hm, tidak Kyu, sudah selesai sejak 2 minggu yang lalu"

"ohhhh"

"aku mau mulai melanjutkan kelas memanah ku Sabtu ini" lanjut Ryeowook

" _archery?_ Sendirian?"

Siwon hanya mendengarkan

"tidak, Siwon hyung juga akan ikut"

Dann Kyuhyun pun sudah tidak bisa menahan muka _disgusted_ nya lagi kali ini saat mendengar jawab Ryeowook

 _Heol, Siwon Hyung lagi?! Tidak ada orang lain apa?!_ Pikirnya dalam hati.

"aku ikut, Ryeowook-ah"

"huh?"Ryeowook meminta pengulangan atas apa yang baru saja diucapkan Kyuhyun

"ditempat biasa kan? Aku juga mau ikut memanah minggu ini" jawab Kyuhyun enteng diikuti _smirk_ andalannya

"hahah… yakin semua _game_ mu itu bisa ditinggalkan sabtu ini?" canda Ryeowook mencoba menghidupkan suasana kaku diantara mereka. Ryeowook tau benar hobi favorit Kyuhyun di hari Sabtu: bermain game _at least_ setengah harian penuh.

"bisa… itu gampang.. pokoknya aku ikut kalian Sabtu ini!" jawab Kyuhyun dengan penuh tekad

OooooO

Hari Sabtu yang tadinya ditunggu-tunggu Siwon minggu itu berubah menjadi _total nightmare_ karna Kyuhyun yang juga bergabung dengan mereka sejak tidak sengaja bertemu pada hari Selasa kemarin. Tidak cukup dengan menyabotase Wook hampir seharian, Kyuhyun kali ini juga ikut di satu mobil yang sama dengan Siwon dan Wook. Karna tempat memanah mereka juga berada di luar kota, 1 setengah jam menyetir. Jadilah mereka bertiga berangkat bersama di pagi hari menuju kompleks memanah tersebut.

Ini adalah pengalaman pertama Siwon belajar memanah, sedangkan Kyu dan Wook, mereka sudah pernah sebelumnya. Siwon dan Kyuhyun pun akhirnya mendaftar di kelas mingguan juga setiap Sabtunya seperti Ryeowook. Belum apa-apa, di pagi hari itu Siwon sudah dibuat kesal sendiri mendengar saat tau kalau akan selalu ada Kyuhyun juga diantaranya dan Ryeowook untuk beberapa minggu kedepan. Selanjutnya, selama hari itu keadaan bukannya menjadi lebih baik, tapi malah semakin memburuk dan semakin merusak mood Siwon seharian.

Walaupun berada di level yang ber beda-beda, kali ini mereka bertiga tidak dipisah-pisahkan seperti saat berkuda kemain. Siwon, Kyu, dan Wook berdiri berjejeran berlatih dengan pelatih masing-masing. Tapi, malah dengan keadaan itulah yang makin membuat mata Siwon menjadi semakin panas. Kyuhyun dengan jelas-jelas bersikap seakan tidak mau jauh dari Wook bahkan untuk 1 menit pun. Pria dengan _evil smirk_ andalannya ini terus mengajak ngobrol, menjahili, menemani, dan mengandrungi Ryeowook. Seharian.

Untung nya Ryeowook yang menyadari dan menghargai kehadiran Siwon tidak meninggalkan tunangannya ini begitu saja. Wook terus berusaha semaksimal mungkin untuk mengajak partisipasi Siwon dalam obrolan mereka, sehingga mau tidak mau Siwon dan Kyuhyun pun jadi mengobrol juga –walaupun secara tidak langsung, yaitu melalui Wook yang ada ditengah tengah keduanya.

Kyuhyun –walaupun ia sebenarnya tidak mau bicara banyak dengan Siwon, tapi ia tau kalau ia juga tidak bisa meninggalkan pria maskulin ini begitu saja, karna Wook pasti akan merasa tidak enak. Sedangkan Siwon? Ia tentu saja tidak memberikan kesempatan Kyuhyun terus-terusan menyabotase Wookie sendirian.

Siwon harus akui kalau Kyu punya lebih banyak bahan bicara yang tidak membuat Wookie bosan. Pria ini rajin mengjahili Ryeowook dan bergurau hingga membuat tunangannya tertawa terbahak-bahak. Kyu bisa membungkam atau balik dibungkam Wookie dengan semua kalimat-kalimat sarkasme yang dikeluarkannya.

Rasanya sangat tidak enak menyaksikan keakraban Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun seharian. Ryeowook, walaupun tidak pernah melupakan Siwon saat sudah ada Kyuhyun, tapi tetap Siwon bisa melihat sesuatu yang berbeda dari cara Wookie tertawa, bicara, dan memandang Cho Kyuhyun.

Orang pernah bilang, kadang harus orang lain lah yang lebih mengetahui dia mencintai siapa daripada diri mereka sendiri. Dan itulah yang Siwon baca dari kebersamaan Won-Wook-Kyu hari ini.

Selesai memanah, sekitar pukul empat sore, Siwon, Ryeowook, dan Kyuhyun hendak kembali ke tempat parkir mobil mereka yang berada disamping beranda puncak tebing. Dengan pemandangan indah menjelang matahari terbenam, Ryeowook mengabadikan pemandangan indah tersebut dengan mengambil foto-foto hijau dengan handphone nya, lalu lanjut ber _-selca_ ria.

Siwon yang keluar paling belakangan mengikuti Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook berjalan ke beranda tebing, melihat Kyuhyun masuk kedalam layar handphone Wook, berdiri dibelakang Wook, berfoto bersama dengan _background_ perbukitan indah dibelakang mereka.

Siwon memperhatikan ekspresi wajah Wookie dalam-dalam. Mata bulatnya yang berbinar dan bibirnya yang melengkung sempurna. Lesung pipinya dan tulang pipinya yang terlihat jelas. Mata Wookie yang berbinar seperti itu pernah Siwon lihat sebelumnya. Ya, mata Wook hampir bersinar seterang itu saat mereka bicara dua mata, saat Wook menolak untuk dikekang oleh SIwon, di makan malam pertama mereka beberapa bulan yang lalu.

Siwon ingat jelas semua kata-kata Ryeowook malam itu. Wook dengan halus menolak untuk menerima Siwon secara langsung, karna entah ia sadari atau tidak, sudah ada orang lain yang menempati posisi itu sebelum Siwon hadir.

Hati Siwon untuk pertama kalinya merasa sedikit tersayat-sayat selama momen yang cukup singkat tersebut. Melihat Wookie bersama orang lain, yang membuatnya berhasil memecahkan misteri orang yang selama ini tidak Siwon ketahui. Orang yang menempati posisi lebih tinggi daripada dirinya. Orang yang membuat tunangannya sendiri belum bisa mencintai nya hingga saat ini.

SIwon tidak marah pada Wookie. Ia tidak bisa marah. Siwon hanya tersenyum tipis saat mengetahui kenyataan ini. Hatinya merasa sakit, tapi tidak banyak yang ia bisa lakukan selain menunggu. Ia tidak akan pernah melepas Wookie duluan. Itulah janji Siwon pada dirinya sendiri. Walaupun ia tahu ada orang lain yang menghambat hubungan mereka berdua dan siapa orang itu, SIwon tidak akan melepas Wook sampai Wook sendiri yang memutuskan pertunangan mereka.

Siwon tertawa kecil saat mendengar namanya dipanggil oleh Ryeowook; menyuruh nya untuk mendekat untuk ikut berfoto bersama. Siwon sudah bertekad ia tidak akan mundur atau menjauh dari Ryeowook. Biarlah ia menikmati momen-momen seperti ini hingga semuanya menjadi jelas nantinya. Ia masih ingin berada didekat Ryeowook. Masih membutuhkan Ryeowook didekatnya, walaupun Siwon sendiri tak yakin apakah itu adalah sesuatu yang baik atau buruk untuk dirinya sendiri di masa kedepannya.

Dengan _view_ matahari terbenam dibelakang mereka, Kyuhyun, Siwon, dan Ryeowook berdiri berjejeran dan mengambil foto ber-tiga. Foto pertama mereka.

 _Q &A session w/ Choi Siwon!_

A: Aku sekarang mengerti kalau..

Kalau ryeowook melihat Kyuhyun dengan cara yang berbeda dibanding saat dia melihatku

Q: Maksud anda, Siwon ssi?

A: Aku tak tau apa Wookie sendiri menyadarinya atau tidak.. tapi dari matanya aku bisa melihat.. dari caranya melihat kami berdua, sangatlah berbeda.

Kilatan matanya saat bertemu Kyuhyun.. tawanya saat menganggapi Kyuhyun. Jujur aku iri dengan semua itu

Q: Apa mereka sangatlah dekat dengan satu sama lain?

A: (Siwon mengangguk pelan)

Tidak, setauku tidak terlalu.

arna aku sendiri pun terus mendekatkan diri pada Wookie, dan dia sangatlah terbuka padaku, jadi walaupun Wookie tidak pernah mengatakannya ataupun menyadarinya….. Aku tau kalau saat ini, aku masih berada di posisi yang berbeda dibanding Kyuhyun…. Didalam hatinya.

Q: Lalu apa yang akan anda lakukan selanjutnya?

A: Wookie tidak menolakku dan mereka tidak berpacaran.. Aku tidak tau apa sebenarnya yang terjadi diantara Kyuhyun dan Wookie.. tapi selama ada waktu.. aku akan masih berada didekatnya. Karna aku ingin menikmati saat-saat dimana aku masih bisa menaruh harapanku padanya, untuk merebut posisi Kyuhyun di hatinya.

 **Diperjalanan pulang Siwon mengantar Ryeowook**

"Hyung" panggil Ryewook

"Ya?"

"Bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu?"

"Ya, apa itu, Wookie-ya?" jawab Siwon setelah menengok sebentar untuk bertukar pandang dengan Wook sekilas

"Kenapa kau harus mengikuti ku sampai sejauh ini? Apa kau tidak merasa lelah….."

"Karena aku menyukaimu, Ryeowook-ah" potong Siwon cepat sebelum Ryeowook sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya

Wajah Ryeowook sontak bersemu merah mendengar ucapan Siwon tersebut. Ia merasa sedikit lega pria itu harus konsenterasi menyetir hingga Siwon hyung tidak akan terlalu menyadarinya.

"Sejak kapan.. hyung?" Tanya Ryeowook pelan setelah beberapa menit hening diantara mereka

"Sejak kita resmi bertunangan" jawab Siwon enteng

"Bagaimana bisa?" gumam Ryeowook kecil sambil berpikir

"Entahlah Wookie-ya. Jujur, awalnya aku juga menerima perjodohan kita untuk memenuhi permintaan orang tuaku saja. Tapi aku juga merasa tertarik untuk mengenalmu lebih jauh, dan saat kau berkata untuk memasang jarak diantara kita, dari situ kalau sadar kalau aku menyukaimu"

Ryeowook diam sejenak mendengar jawaban Siwon. Tenggorokannya terasa tercekat mendengar pengakuan Siwon

Bagaimana Siwon Hyung bisa menyukainya? Apa benar Siwon menyukainya? Kenapa Siwon harus menyukainya?

Beberapa memori mulai terputar kembali didalam pikirannya

 **Flashback on – beberapa jam yang lalu**

" _mengapa kau tidak memasang batas dengan dia Ryeowook-ah" ucap Kyuhyun_

" _batas apa maksudmu, Kyu?" Wook tidak mengerti_

" _kau sudah terlalu dekat dengan Siwon akhir-akhir ini Ryeowookie"_

 _Ryeowook terdiam sejenak mendengarnya. Kyuhyun benar, mereka sudah semakin dekat akhir-akhir ini. Ia dan Siwon._

" _kau sendiri yang berkata kau tidak akan mengikuti pertunangan ini kan?" tuntut Kyuhyun dengan nada meninggi "Apa kau mau dia mengikutimu terus, dan menyeretmu untuk jatuh kepadanya, mengikuti kemauan orang tua kalian, hanya untuk kepentingan dirinya sendiri?"_

 _Ryeowook terdiam mendengarkan. Ia belum pernah kepikiran seperti ini sebelumnya, ia lengah dan hampir memakan omongannya sendiri, Kyuhyun benar._

 _Tapi kenapa harus Kyuhyun, kenapa harus seorang Cho Kyuhyun yang harus mengingatkannya untuk tidak jatuh cinta pada orang lain? batin Ryeowook_

" _Dia belum tentu mencintaimu, Ryeowookie. Dan kalaupun Choi Siwon bilang dia mencintaimu. Apa kau akan percaya begitu saja padanya? Kau ingat seberapa tidak sukanya kamu dengan Siwon dulu?_

 _Untuk apa kau harus menghabiskan energimu belajar mencintai, dan akhirnya mencintai orang yang dulu kamu benci, kalau dia belum pasti mencintaimu, Ryeowookie?_

 _Siwon menginginkanmu, iya. Tapi kita tidak tau apa maksudnya dibalik itu. Dia ingin kau jatuh padanya, agar dia bisa memilikimu, hanya itu yang aku tau saat ini." ceroso Kyuhyun panjang lebar_

" _aku tidak ingin kau mengambil resiko dengan jatuh cinta pada seorang Choi Siwon, Kim Ryeowook. Tidak sebelum kita tau apa alasan Choi Siwon mencintaimu. Sesungguhnya." Kyuhyun memberikan penekanan tinggi pada kata terakhirnya_

" _aku tidak ingin kamu menghabiskan waktumu untuk Siwon kalau dia tidak mencintaimu"_

 _Ingin rasanya Ryeowook ber-argumen dengan semua pendapat Kyuhyun tersebut. Dia sangat ingin. Tapi Ryeowook memilih tidak berdebat dan coba untuk me-rasionalkan semua ucapan Kyuhyun. Satu sisi dalam dirinya itu tidak ingin menentang Kyuhyun, ingin mengikuti semua kemauan Kyuhyun. Ada satu sisi dalam dirinya yang masih mengikuti Kyuhyun, satu sisi dari diri Kim Ryeowook yang masih terikat pada Kyuhyun._

 **Flashback off**

"Mianhae hyung" ucap Ryeowook ditengah keheningan mereka berdua

"Hem?" Siwon menengok kepada Ryeowook sejenak untuk memastikan kalau pria ini masih baik-baik saja

"Mianhae karna belum bisa menjadi tunangan-mu seperti yang semestinya.. dan telah bersikap dingin di awal pertunangan kita" ujar Ryeowook tulus

"Gwenchana... jangan dipikirkan….." Siwon membalas dengan santai dan tulus

"Aku hanya tidak ingin mengikat gerakmu Hyung. Aku tidak mau kita harus terpaksa dan berpura-pura…."

"Arra aku mengerti, Kim Ryeowook" potong Siwon lagi sambil mengulas senyum sebelum ryeowook sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya

"Gomabda karna telah mengijinkanku untuk mendekatimu, Wookie-ah"

"Gwenchana Hyung" akhirnya Ryeowook bisa tertawa kecil. Siwon ikut tersenyum melihat tawa Ryeowook

"Aku hanya ingin semuanya berjalan secara natural.. aku yang seharusnya minta maaf kalau itu memberatkanmu…"

"Eum, tidak apa-apa.." jawab Siwon pelan

OoooO

 **Dua minggu kemudian di rumah keluarga Choi**

Choi Yonghwa berjalan santai meyusuri rumah kediamannya hendak menaiki tangga sambil bersiul pelan. Pria yang hampir serupa ketampanannya dengan Siwon ini baru saja mengantar istrinya dan putra mereka ke rumah mertuanya lalu bermain tennis. Yonghwa pulang dulu untuk mandi sebelum menjemput mereka lagi. Orang tuanya, Choi Hangeng dan Choi Heechul sedang liburan berdua ke Spanyol. Jadi hanya ada keluarga kecil dan si bungsu, Siwon lah yang ada dirumah tersebut.

Yonghwa yang melihat adiknya sedang tiduran di sofa sambil memandangi handphonenya dengan muka ditekuk dari tengah tangga mengehentikan langkahnya sejenak untuk mengecek keadaan Siwon

"Siwon-ah…." panggilnya

Tidak ada jawaban dari sang dongsaeng. Membuat pria ini mengerutkan dahinya sejenak.

"Choi Siwon!" panggil Yonghwa lebih keras

"eum?" Siwon hanya menjawab panggilan hyung nya dengan satu gumaman malas

Yonghwa yang makin penasaran melihat Siwon lemas seperti ini jadi kembali turun menghampiri adiknya di sofa ruang tengah.

Siwon jarang sekali ia temukan dengan posisi seperti ini; tidak pernah malah. Biasanya di hari libur SIwon pasti keluar rumah atau baca cuku dikamarnya. Tidak memandangi handphone dengan muka _desperate_ seperti sekarang ini

"ya, saeng, ada apa denganmu?" Yonghwa mengambil duduk disamping SIwon. Memaksa sang adik untuk bangun lalu mereka duduk berdampingan

"apa yang sedang kau lakukan, hah?" Tanya-nya lagi sambil mengintip isi handphone Siwon. Cuma beberapa kali dalam setahun Yonghwa bisa menemukan Siwon bengong seperti ini. Ia benar-benar penasaran.

Siwon memperlihatkan foto di handphonenya pada Hyung dengan setengah hati.

Yonghwa memperhatikan layar handphone Siwon dengan seksama

"nuga? Itu Ryeowookie?" tanya Yonghwa menunjuk pria berkemeja hitam difoto tersebut

"ne hyung" jawab Siwon singkat

Aaaaa. Yonghwa membuka mulutnya setelah memperhatikan foto itu lebih jelas. Sekarang ia tau apa yang membuat adik semata wayangnya ini uring-uringan seperti itu.

"dia siapa?" Tanya Yonghwa lagi. Menunjuk orang yang sedang berpelukan dengan Ryeowook difoto tersebut. Iya, berpelukan. Dan foto itulah yang sudah dipandangi Siwon selama 15 menit terakhir

"Cho Kyuhyun. Sahabatnya.."

Siwon memperlihatkan satu foto lagi yang hampir mirip dengan foto sebelumnya. Hanya beda saat kedua orang tersebut melihat ke arah lain di foto satu ini.

"ohhh.. sahabatnya…" jawab Yonghwa dengan nada santai dengan tujuan menghibur Siwon yang sedang lemas seperti kuda hendak dipotong. Ia sudah mengerti keadaannya sekarang, jadi Yonghwa sangat berhati-hati dalam memilih kosa kata.

"lihatlah Hyung, aku saja tidak pernah memeluknya hyung" ucap Siwon dengan nada memelas . Yonghwa tau ada ketulusan tercetak jelas didalamnya. "belum pernah sekalipun aku memeluk Wookie…"

Yonghwa melingkarkan tangannya dipundak Siwon dan memijat pundaknya pelan

"Sabarlah saeng… Sedikit lagi.. Bersabarlah sedikit…" ujarnya lembut.

Siwon dilihatnya masih merajuk. Mukanya ditekuk dengan ekspresi yang sangat tidak suka dan sedih disaat yang bersamaan. Yonghwa tidak pernah melihat adiknya semengerikan ini. Tidak pernah ia tau kalau adiknya bisa sepeduli ini dengan orang lain.

"kau bisa menemukan foto itu darimana?" Tanya Yonghwa "dari Ryeowookie sendiri?"

"aniyeyo. Dari twitternya…." Jawab Siwon pelan "foto ini diambil beberapa tahun yang lalu"

"oh?" Yonghwa sedikit terkejut mendengarnya "kalau begitu apa yang membuatmu cemburu, SIwon-ah..? Mungkin saja mereka sudah menjadi teman kan sekarang?"

Siwon menggeleng pelan

"tidak Hyung, keadaannya lebih rumit dari itu semua…"

SIwon mulai menceritakan tentang dirinya dan Ryeowook sejak awal pertunangan mereka diresmikan hingga sekarang secara singkat. Siwon bercerita soal Kyuhyun, semua yang ia tahu, dan apa analisanya tentang hubungan Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun: sebelum dan sesudah ia menemukan foto kedua orang tersebut.

"jadi kau sedang mencoba mengorek semua informasi tentang Ryeowook di masa lalu?"

"ne"

"dan kau tidak menemukan apa-apa dikamar Ryeowookie?"

"iya"

"tapi kau menemukan foto-foto ini di twitternya, di _upload_ beberapa tahun yang lalu?" Tanya Yonghwa sambil melihat beberapa gambar lain yang ditunjukkan SIwon

"heeh hyung"

Siwon menemukan beberapa foto lama Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook berdua di akun pribadi twitter Wook.

Foto mereka berpelukan. Foto selfie mereka berdua. Dan foto mereka berdua dengan caption ' _Saranghae'._ SARANGHAE! Dan itu ditulis oleh Wook sendiri.

Perasaan Siwon terasa meradang setiap kali membaca tulisan dan foto-foto itu. Dan juga saat melihat ekspresi tulus-bahagia Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun saat mereka berdua berpelukan.

Siwon tau itu adalah pelukan tulus diantara keduanya. Dan justru itulah yang membuat Siwon semakin uring-uringan saat ini. Ekspresi Ryeowook yang tertangkap kamera saat ia menyandarkan wajahnya di dada Kyuhyun.. Hahhh… melihat emua ini hanya membuat Siwon merasa semakin kesal dan penasaran saja~

Yonghwa pun jadi ikut berpikir setelah mendengarkan semua cerita SIwon dan memperhatikan foto-foto tersebut. Hemmm… dilihat dari sisi manapun sebenarnya bisa terlihat jelas kalau dua orang ini memang bukanlayh sekedar teman saat foto ini diambil.

Dan saat Yonghwa tau kalau Siwon tau –atau berpikir kalau Ryeowook masih menyukai Kyuhyun, sang Hyung pun merasa semakin iba pada adik tunggalnya ini.

Hahhh…. Tidak disangka-sangkat selama beberapa bulan ini Siwon harus menanggung semuanya… Ia kira hubungan SIwon dengan Ryeowook akan baik-baik saja, mengingat umma mereka yang sangat ngotot untuk mengambil Ryeowook sebagai menantu setelah rencana matang bertahun-tahun. Dan biasanya… biasanya sang umma entah kenapa tidak pernah salah, makanya dua putranya ini sangat mempercayai perkataan seorang Choi Heehcul.

Tapi sepertinya perlindungan sang umma tidak berlaku untuk Siwon kali ini… Dengan pertunangannya… Siwon malah merasa tersiksa seperti ini. Ck.

"sudahlah saeng.. Nanti semuanya pasti akan menjadi jelas kok…" ujar Yonghwa sambil lanjut memijat pundak sang adik pelan

"kalian berdua juga sudah resmi bertunangan kan.. jadi kau berhak untuk tetap mengejarnya…" ujar Yonghwa

Siwon terdiam mendengarkan

"Ikutilah kata hatimu.. Dan bicarakanlah semuanya baik-baik nanti… Baru semuanya bisa terungkap hingga jelas…."

"jodoh tidak akan kemana saeng…. Seperti kata umma. Percayalah… oke?!" ujar Yonghwa dengan nada penuh menyemangati.

"heeh hyung, aku mengerti. Gomabda hyung" jawab Siwon pelan, tersenyum pada kakaknya ini. Sangat lega rasanya setelah bercerita pada orang lain. Pikir Siwn.

OoooooO

 **Interlude: Gak ada hubungannya dengan masa sekarang, tapi ada hubungannya dengan akhir dan inti cerita. Jadi baca sekilas aja ya ^^**

Ryeowook dan Siwon pertama berkenalan saat mereka memasuki bangku smp di dongbang junior high school, sebuah sekolah elit untuk anak-anak chaebol atau diplomat yang berlokasi di Seoul. Walaupun sekolah itu terlihat sangat mentereng dari luar, tapi jangan dikira semua kehidupan siswanya mulus-mulus saja selama berada di _boarding school_ mentereng tersebut. Ryeowook adalah salah satu jebolan sekolah elit tersebut yang tidak terlalu mempunyai memori yang baik disana.

Kim Ryeowook dan Choi Siwon tau nama satu sama lain saat mereka sama-sama berada di kelas pilihan seni rupa saat kelas satu smp, saat belum berada dikelas normal yang sama.

Penampilan fisik Ryeowook saat remaja dulu cukup jauh berbeda dengan Ryeowook yang sekarang. Saat smp dulu tubuhnya gemuk dan pendek, agak telat bertumbuh dibanding beberapa teman-teman nya yang lain.

Lain dengan Siwon, sejak kecil pria ini sudah dilahirkan dengan wajah tampan yang membuatnya dipuja-puja para siswa perempuan dan masuk genk kelas atas dengan mudah, membaur dengan kumpulan anak-anak tampan dan eksis lainnya.

Di tingkat dua smp, dua pria ini ditempatkan disatu kelas yang sama tapi tidak pernah mengobrol dengan satu sama lain. Ryeowook bergabung dengan teman-temannya yang 'biasa-biasa' saja, yang hanya duduk mengobrol atau mengerjakan hal lain saat pelajaran kosong, jarang keluar kelas dan selalu naik kemobil untuk pulang saat jam sekolah sudah selesai.

Ryeowook dengan penampilannya yang tidaklah mencolok merasa agak minder di masa-masa itu. Ia tidak secantik sang noona, Jessica ataupun setampan hyungnya, Kim Donghae yang menjadi anak-anak 'eksis' saat masih bersekolah di sekolah Dongbang. Ryeowook kebalikannya sangatlah pendiam, dan tidak pernah cari masalah dengan siapapun.

Di hampir semua ingatan masa kecil seseorang, biasanya pasti kita mempunyai musuh, kenangan pahit, dan juga kenangan manis. Begitu juga dengan Kim Ryeowook. Ingatan masa kecil terburuknya dilalui saat duduk di kelas dua smp. Karna saat itu diangkatannya tidak terlalu banyak murid wanita dibanding pria, atau memang mereka teman-temannya saja yangterlalu tidak ada kerjaan. Pria ber-lesung pipi ini menjadi korban olok-olokan sekelompok teman di kelasnya selama setahun.

Selayaknya anak remaja, enam atau tujuh siswa yang merasa lebih 'beken' dan lebih 'eksis' itu mengolok-olok teman sekelas mereka yang lebih pendiam dan berpenampilan lebih jelek.

14 tahun yang lalu, salah satu orang yang beken tersebut adalah Choi Siwon dan salah satu korban mereka adalah Kim Ryeowook.

3 bulan pertama Ryeowook hanya diledeki biasa, lalu bulan selanjutnya bahan bercandaan baru dilahirkan menjodoh-jodohi Ryeowook dengan Siwon.

Ryeowook memang selalu terlihat santai-santai saja dan sudah menutup telinga untuk semua ejekan seperti itu. Semua kejadian tersebut juga tidak berpengaruh besar pada kehidupan Ryeowook selanjutnya, Wookie masuk ke SMA nasional Shinki, mengubah penampilannya dan menjalani kehidupan yang biasa-biasa saja sampai saat ini. Tapi satu hal yang berubah, yaitu impresi dan presepsi Ryeowook kepada Siwon berdasarkan satu dan dua hal lainnya yang terjadi 14 tahun yang lalu. Hanya satu hal itulah yang berpengaruh pada kehidupannya saat ini.

 **TBC**

~Sadar gak Kyuhyun selalu pakai banmal dari awal ke Siwon?

Dan siapa yang bisa tebak siapa sebenarnya orang yang meng-interview Siwon selama ini? Akan author beritahu semuanya di akhir cerita ya ^^

Dannn untuk yang penasaran apa yang bikin Ryeowook awalnya benci/gak suka sama Siwon. Semua ada alasannya dan akan author beritahu dengan jelasss di akhir cerita. Semuanya akan diselesaikan secepatnya kok jadi sabar ya~ hehe

Ada pertanyaan? SIlahkan ditanya, aka selalu dibalas

Terima kasih untuk yang sudah setia membaca! (maaf update nya lama)


	5. Chapter 5

~baru sadar kalau banyak typo di 2 chapter terakhir ini waktu baca ulang. Maaf ya, saat nge-edit (baca ulang) mata saya udah sisa 5 watt jadi banyak typo yang kelewat, hehe. ^^

~balesan untuk review sebelumnya:

 **hanazawa kay:** nih Wook udah mulai suka sama Siwon, hehe. Terima kasih sudah membaca dan review!

 **Rnine21:** yap salah satunya karna dia teman Wook, dan mereka satu angkatan walaupun Siwon lebih tua, tapi ada alasan lainnya juga nanti diakhir. Semacam ngejek (?) tapi semua ada sumbernya juga di masa itu. Silahkan ditunggu yaa ^^ makasih!

 **Elferani:** yap yap semacam salah paham, dan semua ada sumbernya dari salah paham antara SiWook. Silahkan lanjut baca ya, makasih!

~Makasih untuk semua yang review walaupun gak dibales!

Anyway, selamat membaca!

 **-WHAT IF CHAPTER 5**

 **Cast:**

 **Choi Siwon**

 **Kim Ryeowook**

 **Cho Kyuhyun**

 **Choi Yonghwa**

 **Kim Donghae**

 **Jessica Kim**

 **Genre & Warning: Yaoi**

 **Pairing: Won Wook Kyu**

OooooO

 _ **I was so foolish, I was too young**_

 _ **I pushed you away, I thought that was best for you**_

 _ **If only I met you a little later,**_

 _ **Would we have not broken up? (Cho Kyuhyun)**_

Satu minggu sejak hari Sabtu dimana Siwon menyadari kalau Ryeowook menyukai Kyuhyun, dihari Kamisnya adalah hari ulang tahun Ryeowook yang ke-27 tahun.

Walaupun Siwon sudah menemukan orang yang mengganjal hubungannya mereka, dan dengan Ryeowook sendiri yang sudah mengaku kalau ia masih belum bisa banyak menerima perasaan cinta Siwon. Pria ini tetap tidak ingin berhenti untuk mengejar perasaan Ryeowook. Siwon memang masih tidak tau banyak tentang apa sebenarnya hubungan antara Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun. Tapi ia juga tidak ingin memutuskan pertunangannya begitu saja, hanya karna takut kalah sebelum bertarung secara langsung dengan Cho Kyuhyun.

Sudah mengetahui tanggal ulang tahun Wook sejak minggu-minggu sebelumnya, Siwon berencana untuk memberikan _surprise_ kepada Wookie, dan untungnya kedua orang tua Ryeowook setuju dengan ide Siwon untuk memberikan _surprise_ ulang tahun Ryeowook saat membangunkan putra mereka di pagi hari.

Jadilah di hari H, pukul setengah enam pagi Siwon sudah rapi berangkat kerumah kediaman Kim. Siwon membawa kue dan lilin. Ini memang ide yang sangat _simple_ memang. Ia hanya ingin melihat Ryeowook meniup lilin ulang tahun pertama darinya sebelum orang lain lah yang memberikannya pada Wookie.

Siwon yang tiba pagi-pagi buta dirumah keluarga Kim disambut hangat oleh Jongwoon dan umma Ryeowook. Mereka bertiga pun masuk kedalam kamar Wook, membangunkannya dengan menyanyikan lagu _happy birthday_ , lalu memaksa Wook yang masih setengah sadar untuk meniup dua lilin berangka 27.

"gomawoyo…." Hanya satu kata itu yang diulang-ulang Ryeowook sambil memeluk kedua orang tuanya bergantian sambil masih mencoba sadar sepenuhnya.

Tentu saja Ryeowook merasa senang dengan kejutan dari orang-orang yang disayanginya ini. Baru saja ia membuka mata di hari dimana ia baru saja bertambah usia, sudah ada umma, appa, dan tunangannya yang langsung merayakan bersamanya

"gomawo hyung…" ucap Ryeowook tulus dengan senyum manisnya dan mata yang masih menyipit selama beberapa kali kepada Siwon. Ia sama sekali tidak menyangka Siwon tau hari ulang tahunnya. Darimana ia tahu? Dan bagaimana ia merencanakan semua ini, hingga bisa menemukan Ryeowook pagi-pagi seperti ini dengan kaus dan celana tidur, terlelap dibalik selimut?

Well, entah apakah itu jawabannya. Ryeowook tetap merasa senang dan menghargai semua _effort_ yang dilakukan Siwon untuknya di hari ini.

Wook dan Siwon refleks berpelukan singkat setelah Ryeowook memeluk kedua orang tuanya satu-persatu dengan erat.

Walaupun ini adalah pelukan pertama mereka, dan tentu saja ada banyak hal yang mereka rasakan dalam pelukan ini, Ryeowook dan Siwon hanya bisa ber _acting_ _cool_ dan tenang-tenang saja dihadapan umma dan appa Kim setelah pelukan hangat yang singkat tersebut.

Tidaklah Ryeowook sendiri tau atau sadari, kalau kedua orang tuanya pun ikut merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda melihat Ryeowook memeluk Siwon sejenak. Kim Jongwoon dan istrinya merasa sangat lega dan berbahagia melihat hubungan Ryeowook yang baik-baik saja dengan Choi Siwon, pria yang tidak disangka-sangka 'meminta' putra bungsu mereka ini secara eksklusif beberapa bulan yang lalu.

"Siwonie hyung" sebuah suara familiar tertangkap telinga Siwon, memecahkan keheningan didalam kamar tidur pribadi Kim Ryeowook tersebut.

"aigoo, kau mengagetkanku" jawab Siwon reflekssetelah berbalik dan menemukan Wook dihadapannya. Tadinya pria ini sedang berjongkok sedikit, mengamati buku-buku yang terpajang rapi di rak buku pribadi Ryeowook.

Setelah kejutan singkat tersebut, Wook dan kedua orang tuanya langsung turun kebawah. Sedangkan Siwon menggunakan waktunya untuk berada di kamar Wook sejenak, mengamati dengan jeli secara teliti isi kamar tidur tunangannya tersebut.

Siwon memang sudah kepikiran tentang hari ini sejak beberapa hari yang lalu. Ia bertekad akan mengamati kamar Ryeowook saat ada kesempatan untuk kembali ketempat tersebut. Mungkin saja ia bisa menemukan petunjuk tentang Kyuhyun dari kamar Wook. Foto, misalnya? Karna pria ini belum pernah mengamati kamar Wook secara teliti sebelumnya.

Sekitar 7 menit Siwon berada di kamar Ryeowook, mencari-cari jejak Kyuhyun disana, ia ternyata masih tidak menemukan apa-apa.

Ada banyak foto yang terpajang, tapi tidak satupun terdapat Kyuhyun didalamnya. Ada banyak buku dan beberapa diraih SIwon untuk melihat apa yang ada didalamnya. Tetap, Siwon tidak menemukan foto ataupun petunjuk berarti disana. Ada beberapa jurnal pribadi Ryeowook. Tapi tidak ada hal pun yang tertulis menyangkut percintaan, pengalaman pribadi, curahan hati Ryeowook sendiri.

Siwon malah menemukan _username twitter_ Ryeowook dari _quotes-quotes_ yang Wook abadikan didalam jurnal tersebut.

Siwon tadinya masih mengamati isi rak buku itu hingga sang pemilik kamar datang kembali. Memanggilnya untuk ikut turun dan makan pagi bersama keluarga Kim.

Di akhir minggu setelahnya Siwon baru teringat kembali soal akun _twitter_ Ryeowook yang ia temukan kemarin. Sepertinya Ryeowook cukup aktif di media sosial tersebut beberapa tahun yang lalu.

Demi menggali informasi lebih tentang Wook, Siwon pun mengecek langsung profil twitter Ryeowook yang untungnya tidak dikunci.

Benar memang ternyata, Wook cukup aktif di sana beberapa tahun yang lalu, saat media sosial ini memang sedang terkenal-terkenalnya.

Dari akun twitter Wook itulah akhirnya Siwon menemukan titik terang dari pencariannya soal Kyuhyun. Ryeowook meng- _upload_ beberapa foto selcanya dengan Kyu. Fotonya saat sedang makan dengan Kyu. Dan foto mereka berpelukan dengan (agak) mesra (menurut opini Siwon). Semuanya ditemukan Siwon disana.

Penemuan ini, yang sangat Siwon tidak kira-kira, kembali menyayat-nyayat hati Siwon untuk yang ke…. Sekian kalinya.

Lagi, Siwon harus menemukan kemesraan tunangannya dengan Cho Kyuhyun. Bahkan kemesraan (kedekatan doang padahal, Siwon lebay :p) diantara kedua orang itu terekam jelas dalam foto yang tidak termakan oleh waktu.

Di sisi lainnya, Siwon akhirnya menemukan secercah titik terang ari semua pertanyaan yang bergerumung diotaknya. Melihat ini semua Siwon yakin Wookie dan Kyuhyun pasti pernah pacaraan dulu. 80% yakin. Kabar baiknya adalah, foto-foto ini di buat oleh Ryeowook 2 tahun yang lalu.

Yap, 2 tahun. Waktu yang cukup lama memang. Membuat Siwon bisa bernapas sedikit lega, mengetahui semua foto tersebut tidak diambil oleh Wook dan Kyu baru akhir-akhir ini.

Well, tapi tetap saja. Semua foto Kyu dan Wook tersebut membuatnya naik darah berhari-hari hingga tidak menghubungi Ryeowook sama sekali. Siwon merasa sangat cemburu. Antara bersyukur dan menyesal kenapa juga ia harus melihat foto-foto ini sejak awal.

Tapi yang dikatakan Yonghwa Hyung, semuanya ada benarnya. Walau ia merasa sedih dengan masa lalu Wook dan keadaan hubungan mereka saat ini. SIwon masih butuh penjelasan langsung dari Wookie, dan ia tau waktulah yang akan menjawab semuanya.

Siwon juga sempat berpikir kalau mungkin setelah mengetahui semua masa lalu Wook ini, ia malah akan menyadari kalau ia sebenarnya tidak terlalu menyukai Ryeowook. Siwon pikir rasa kecewanya bisa mengalahkan perasaannya pada Kim Ryeowook. Tapi sayangnya atau nyatanya, tidaklah seperti itu.

Seberapa cemburu dan kesalnya Siwon, ia masih memendam harap untuk terus bisa menyayangi dan memiliki Ryeowook seutuhnya.

Beberapa hari tidak membela Ryeowook tidak mengurangi rasa cintanya sama sekali terhadap pria berlesung pipi cukup dalam ini.

Siwon menyadari kalau ia masih, masih mempunyai perasaan mendalam pada Ryeowook entah karna apa. Siwon masih merindukannya, Siwon masih berharap Ryeowook bisa mencintainya. Tidak peduli kenyataan bahwa kalau sampai saat ini, perasaan Ryeowook belum bisa ia raih, untuk sekarang.

OooooO

"Kau dan Ryeowookie.. sepertinya sangat dekat…." Ucap Siwon dengan nada datar kepada pria yang berada disebelahnya saat ini. Cho Kyuhyun.

Mereka berdua baru saja selesai berlatih memanah Sabtu sore itu. Masih menunggu Ryeowook yang entah kenapa selalu selesai paling lama.

"Ne kami memang sangat dekat sejak dulu. Bahkan sejak smp, kau tak ingat?"

Siwon menaikkan kedua alisnya sejenak mendengar balasan Kyuhyun yang cukup ramah. Tumben orang ini tidak ketus lagi kepadanya?!

Walau sudah beberapa menit mereka duduk berdampingan, tadinya mereka berdua masih sama-sama diam-diaman sampai akhirnya Siwon buka suara

"Ya.. kau benar… " jawab Siwon sambil mengingat-ingat lagi. Walau tidaklah mudah, pria ini mengingat-ingat wajah-wajah teman smp nya dulu. Sahabt-sahabatnya, Ryeowook sendiri, da nada Kyuhyun juga.

Beberapa dari mereka penampilannya sangat berbeda dengan yang sekarang. Tapi ada juga yang masih sama-sama saja.

Siwon ingat dulu dia dan Kyuhyun pernah satu grup sepermainan sekitar di tingkat dua… tapi hanya setahun karna tahun selanjutnya ia pisah kelas dari Kyu maupun Ryeowook.

Keheningan kembali mengisi jarak diantara kedua pria ini untuk sejenak hingga Siwon kembali buka suara lagi sambil melipat tangan di dada.

"Tapi kau sangat mengenal Wookie dengan baik. Sebenarnya apa sih hubungan kalian?" Ditengoknya kesebelah dan melihat ekspresi wajah Kyuhyun yang masih datar-datar saja.

"Aku mantan pacarnya" jawab Kyuhyun enteng masih dengan nada datar.

Bibir Siwon langsung terbuka dengan sendirinya membentuk bentuk oooo.

Tuh kan benar. Benar semua prediksiku! Batin Siwon

"Kapan?" Siwon lanjut menggali informasi

"Dulu. 5 tahun yang lalu." Kyuhyun ikutan melipat tangan di dada sambil masih melihat kedepan. Mereka berdua ngobrol hampir tanpa _eye contact_ sama sekali dengan satu sama lain.

"Berapa lama?"

"2 setengah.. hampir 3 tahun"

Otak Siwon langsung berpikir cepat menggali semua memori selama rentan waktu tersebut. 5 tahun lalu.. berarti saat mereka bertiga sudah lulus kuliah. Berarti saat dulu Siwon terakhir bertemu Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook di Inggris.. 2 orangi ini belum pacaran..

"Lalu kenapa kalian putus?"

Kyuhyun mengeluarkan _smirk_ andalannya saat mendengar pertanyaan Siwon barusan. Ingin tau sekali ya sepertinya orang ini. Pikir Kyuhyun dalam hati sebelum ia menjawab pertanyaan Siwon.

Arra... akan kuberitahukan semua dengan jelas hari ini kalau memang itu yang kau mau, Choi Siwon.. batin Kyuhyun.

Seorang Cho Kyuhyun ini sebenarnya juga sudah merasa agak jerah akhir-akhir ini dengan eksistensi Siwon yang masih berkutat disamping sahabatnya, Ryeowookie. Sudah susah-susah ia mencoba membuat Siwon cemburu atau kesal melihat kedekatannya dengan Ryeowook. Tapi pria ini masih tidak mundur juga. Siwon masih saja berada disekitar Ryeowook hampir setiap saat.

Baiklah kalau itu yang kau mau Siwon-ah. Aku ingin lihat apa reaksimu setelah mengetahui semua masa laluku dengan Ryeowookie. Kalau ternyata kau benar-benar mempunya niat lain untuk mendapatkan Ryeowook… Aku adalah orang pertama yang akan kau hadapi, dan akan kupastikan kalau kau tidak akan pernah mendapatkannya. Sampai kapanpun juga..

"Kami sangatlah cocok dengan satu sama lain. Karna it ulah.. aku dan dia menemukan kalau lebih baik jika kita bersahabat. Bukan untuk menjadi pasangan sampai seumur hidup.." Kyuhyun akhirnya angkat bicara.

Siwon mengerutkan dahinya tidak puas dengan jawaban Kyuhyun. Benarkah mereka sama-sama merasa seperti itu? Apa itu bukan alasan karang karangan saja karna gengsi mengakui perasaan masing-masing?

"Bagaimana kau bisa bicara seperti itu?"

"Aku menyukai Ryeowook sejak kami kecil.

Aku mendekatinya. Mengikutinya selama bertahun-tahun."

Kyuhyun menarik nafas panjang sejenak

"Kami masuk universitas yang sama. Lanjut di tempat yang sama lagi. Hingga setelah lulus aku menyatakan perasaanku padanya dan Ryeowookie menerima dengan senang hati"

Siwon mengangguk mendengarkan

"Tidak banyak yang terkejut tau kami pacaran. Hubungan kami berjalan mulus hingga bertahun-tahun.

Tapi semakin kita berdua dewasa, kita juga jadi berpikir dan akhirnya menyadari kalau sebenarnya kita tidak akan cocok menjadi pasangan hingga menikah"

"Wae?"

"Kalau ibarat energi, tegangan ku dan Ryeowook itu sama. Sama-sama minus." Kyuhyun mulai menjelaskan "Kami cocok, sangat cocok. Dia sangat mengertiku dan aku juga selalu mengerti kepribadian Ryeowook. Tapi kau tahu.. saat kau menjalan hubungan asmara... kadang bukan itu yang kau butuhkan"

"Kami tidak bisa mengisi satu sama lain Siwon-ah. Karna kita punya kelebihan dan kekurangan yang hampir sama. Kita tidak berkembang, dan jadi sama-sama egois karna tidak pernah mengalah. Selalu berjalan di jalan yang lurus-lurus saja"

"Hmmmm" Siwon mulai mencerna satu persatu semua informasi yang diberikan Kyuhyun barusan

"Kadang ada beberapa orang yang cocok bukan untuk jadi teman. Tapi jadi pasangan hidup. Seperti kau dengan Ryeowook misalnya. Ryeowookie terlihat lebih baik dan lebih bahagia saat menjadi pacarmu daripada saat berteman dulu, kan?"

Siwon langsung menengok menatap kedua mata Kyuhyun sekilas saat mendengar kalimat yang keluar dari pria ber-rambut _brunnete_ ini.

Ada apa dengan dia sebenarnya? Kenapa tiba-tiba Kyuhyun berkata seperti itu setelah selama ini selalu mencegah langkahnya untuk mendekati Wookie?

Apa dia sudah berubah pikiran tiba-tiba?

"Apa kalian terus akrab seperti ini sejak putus?" Tanya Siwon setelah ada sela hening sebentar diantara mereka

Kyuhyun terdiam sejenak belum menjawab

"Semudah itukah melupakan Ryeowook? Dan status kalian sebagai kekasih?"

"Tentu saja tidak." Kyuhyun buka suara

"Ryeowook adalah orang yang sangat hebat, tentu saja. Sangat sulit jika aku masih berada didekatnya.

Kami sama sama menarik diri selama hampir satu tahun dari satu sama lain. Aku tak tau apa yang Ryeowook pikirkan selama tidak ada aku.. tapi untukku sendiri..."

Belum sempat Kyuhyun menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Siwon refleks memotong cepat, penasaran

"Apa yang ada dipikiranmu saat jauh dari Ryeowook?" ujarnya

"Aku menjadi lebih menyadari duniaku saat lebih jauh dari Ryeowook selama waktu itu. Karna aku tau, aku sangat mengaguminya. Aku sangat menyukainya. Tapi hubungan kita tidak akan berjalan.

Dan kalau aku terus ada disampingnya. Aku selalu terperangkap didalam pesonanya. Didalam dunia kami yang terbatas" jelas Kyuhyun

"Aku mencoba untuk mengurangi kehadiran Ryeowook didalam hidupku selama beberapa bulan itu. Dan aku rasa Ryeowook juga seperti itu. _Well_ , aku harap dia pun juga begitu"

"Lalu kalian jadi akrab lagi?"

"Ya kami jadi berteman lagi dengan sendirinya." Kyuhyun masih melipat kedua tangannya di dada dan memandang lurus kedepan, menjawab tulus

"Tapi hey, ini kami sudah tidak terlalu dekat. Kita berdua jadi lebih seperti teman curhat saja.

Dulu dalam setengah hidup, proritasku adalah dia. Begitu juga bagi Ryeowook selama bertahun-tahun"

Kyuhyun terdiam lagi

"Tapi dengan seperti ini aku rasa lebih baik.. kami tidak terlalu bertumpu pada satu sama lain.. dan jadi bisa sama-sama lebih berkembang"

Siwon menggelengkan kepalanya ringan mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun barusan

"kenapa?" Tanya Kyuhyun yang melihat reaksi Siwon

"Aku masih tidak percaya kau adalah mantan Ryeowook" ucap Siwon dengan nada datar

"Ck hubungan kami sudah beda sekarang. Kau tenang saja…." Kyuhyun menggulum senyum tipis "Kami sudah sepenuhnya menarik diri dari kehidupan satu sama lain"

"Apa kau masih menyayangi Ryeowook?" kedua pria ini mengobrol tanpa berhadapan dengan satu sama lain. Keduanya masih berdiri sejajar. Hanya saling menengok di saat-saat tertentu. Saat Siwon meminta pengulangan atau penjelasan, misalnya.

"Tentu saja."

Siwon langsung menengok ke sebelahnya. Tapi belum sempat ia berkata apa-apa, Kyuhyun sudah melanjutkan

"Aku menyayangi nya. Selalu menyayanginya sebagai sahabat. Tapi aku tidak mencintainya. Tdiak pernah mencintainya." Kyuhyun mengengok kekiri bertatapan dengan kedua mata bulat Siwon dengan tajam

"Aku dulu sangat naif hyung. Menganggap perasaan itu adalah cinta hingga terus mengikuti Ryeowook"

Kyuhyun tertawa kecil sekilas

"Saat ini kami sudah bisa menyadarinya kalau itu bukan cinta. Cinta dan sayang itu dua hal yang berbeda.

Jantungmu akan berdebar saat berada didekat orang yang kau cintai. Saat aku dan Ryeowook bersama, itu tidak pernah kami rasakan. Walaupun sudah bertahun-tahun kami jalani bersama" ujar Kyuhyun

Hujan rintik-rintik mulai turun sambil kedua pria ini masih lanjut terdiam.

Siwon yang mulai menyadarinya langsung mengadahkan tangannya keluar atap, dan benar ternyata, air hujan itu perlahan turun semakin deras diiringin awan gelap yang bergerak dengan cepat.

Melihat cuaca seperti itu, pria tampan ini langsung gerak cepat bangun dari duduknya, meraih dua buah payung besar, sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya menonton semua gerak-geriknya ini

"Jeogiyo, aku duluan, aku mau menjemput Wookie karna sudah mulai hujan"

Ucap Siwon cepat lalu berlalu pergi menyebrang menembus hujan dihadapannya sebelum Kyuhyun sempat berkata apa-apa lagi.

"Hmmmmm…. Dan sekarang kita tau kan... siapa yang sebenarnya mencintai Ryeowook." Pikir Kyuhyun sambil mengeluarkan _smirk_ andalannya; memandangi punggung SIwon yang terlihat semakin menjauh, hilang ditutupi hujan.

Ryeowook yang sedang membereskan beberapa busur panahnya refleks menengok ke langit saat mendengar suara gemericik hujan yang turun bersentuhan dengan tanah dibawah sana.

Hujan yang turun semakin menderas. Ia sedang berada di beranda lantai dua paviliun. Dari tempatnya ia bisa melihat Siwon dan Kyuhyun yang duduk bersebelahan di paviliun sisi lain sana.

Dari gerak mulut mereka yang terbuka Ryeowook tau kalau dua pria itu sedang mengobrol sejak beberapa menit lalu. Entah membicarakan apa, hingga akhirnya Siwon pergi meninggalkan Kyu sendirian di paviliun tersebut.

1 putaran lagi, lalu sesi latihan Wook akan selesai hari ini. Ia segera melanjutkan kegiatan memanahnya. Sebelum hari semakin sore dan jalanan akan jadi semakin gelap dan bahaya untuk mereka bertiga kembali pulang ke Seoul.

Baru saja tiba di lantai dasar paviliun, mata Ryeowook langsung menangkap sosok Siwon dengan kemeja jeans birunya, duduk sendirian diberanda bawah paviliun tersebut.

"Hyung" panggil Wook sambil berjalan kearahnya.

"Oh, sudah selesai?" tanya Siwon

"Em. Maaf lama menunggu" ujar Ryeowook yang hanya sayup sayup terdengar karna tertutup suara hujan yang cukup lebat

"Gwechana.." balasnya "ini, payung untukmu. Sebaiknya kita cepat pulang, sebelum semakin gelap dan semakin berkabut" Siwon menyodorkan satu dari dua payur besar yang digenggamnya.

Jarak dari satu paviliun ke paviliunnya terbuka dan cukup jauh, apalagi untuk kembali ke pintu masuk utama tempat tersebut. Siwon tau tidak ada payung yang tersedia di paviliun latihan mereka. Jadilah ia langsung teringat akan Ryeowook saat melihat hujan turun.

Disisi lain, Wookie sedikit kaget saat tau Siwon kembali kesini hanya untuk memberikannya payung. Padahal tadi Siwon dan Kyuhyun sudah berada di paviliun tengah yang berjarak 10 menit dari sini. Tapi ia kembali.. hanya untuk menyediakan sebuah payung untuk Wookie.

Wook tersenyum tulus dengan wajah yang sedikit memerah dan mengucapkan terima kasih pada Siwon

"Gomawoyo hyung... jeongmal gomawoyo"

Kalau tidak ada Siwon, Wook mungkin akan terjebak selama beberapa menit disana. Karna paviliun latihan ini sudah sepi. Dan para staff pun tidak ada yang hendak bulak balik ke pintu utama, tidak banyak orang yang bisa ia mintai tolong, jika tidak ada Siwon

"Em" Siwon membalas senyum Wook dan membuka payungnya

"Ayo" ajaknya lalu dibalas dengan anggukan Ryeowook.

 _ **That you are happy now, this is what I willd send to you**_

 _ **To this person, you should be just as happy, as how many tears I shed (G.O.D.)**_

OoooO

 **Awal bulan Agustus**

Pagi hari di kediaman keluarga Kim. Seluruh anggota keluarga rumah tersebut sedang menyantap makan pagi mereka bersama-sama diruang makan. Appa dan Umma Kim, Donghae dan Eunjung, tapi tidak ada Ryeowook.

Sang magnae ini terlihat sibuk membulak-balik surat kabar yang baru saja tiba diruang tengah rumah mereka sejak tadi.

"Ryeowook-ah… makan dulu magnae ya…." Panggil Donghae untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Ia dan orang tuanya sudah hampir selesai dengan sarapan mereka. Sedangkan Ryeowook masih saja asik baca koran

"ne hyung…." Jawab Ryeowook sambil beranjak ke meja makan juga.

"ada banjir bandang di Myanmar umma.. Parah sekali disana…" ujar Ryeowook sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. _Headline_ Koran nasional pagi ini tentang bencana tersebut membuatnya tidak bisa menunggu untuk baca Koran di kantor. Saat melihatnya sekilas Wook langsung mendahului membaca isi berita tersebut dulu, sebelum menyentuh sarapannya.

"iya umma nonton di berita pagi tadi.. keadaannya sangat parah sepertinya.. sampai ada yang meninggal…" jawab sang Nyonya rumah menanggapi ucapan putra bungsunya tersebut

 _Esok Harinya_

"whoahhh. Banjir di Myanmar itu sangat parah appa…" ujar Ryeowook saat ia baru saja tiba sembari menarik kursi makannya

 _Esok Harinya_

"Hyung! Banyak sekali warga yang meninggal disana! Aku punya teman dekat yang tinggal di Yangon… Aku menghubunginya tapi belum dibalas…"

"oh ya, jinjja?"

"Eum… dia seorang dokter Hyung"

"temanmu di Inggris?" Tanya Donghae

"aniyo, temanku di Jerman hyung. Dia sekolah kedokteran di Jerman"

"ahh.. arraseo…" Donghae mengangguk "memang gawat sekali sepertinya disana.. semakin banyak orang yang meninggal…"

Ryeowook mengangguk setuju

 _Esok Harinya_

"Hyunseung-ie hyung. Lihatlah, banjir bandang itu keadaannya masih parah sekali ya.. ckckck.." ujar Wook pada sang kakak ipar yang baru saja tiba dirumah mereka.

Donghae, Jessica, dan Kim Jongwoon sang appa langsung melihat kearah magnae saat mendengar ucapannya barusan.

Banjir lagi? Haruskan bencana alam itu yang selalu dibahas Wookie setiap harinya? Pikir mereka kompak.

Melihat Ryeowook yang terus membicarakan hal ini berulang-ulang sudah menjadi sinyal yang cukup jelas untuk umma dan kakak-kakaknya. Wook pasti sedang menginginkan sesuatu, bila terus-terusan menyinggungtentang satu hal seperti itu.

 _Apa kamu yakin dengan keputusan ini, adeul-ah?_

KimKibum dan putra bungsunya sedang mengobrol berdua dikamar tidur Ryeowook

 _Ne umma.. Aku sangat ingin melakukannya.. Aku mau melakukan sesuatu untuk mereka omeonim.._

 _Bagaimana kalau ada apa-apa yang terjadi denganmu disana?_

 _Aku tidak akan masuk langsung kearea bencana umma.. Tim kami hanya akan menyusuri daerah penampungan. Saat ini keadaan disana sangat membutuhkan tenaga kemanusiaan…_

 _Arra… tapi tetap saja.._

 _Ada temanku umma, dia seorang dokter yang juga sedang membantu disana. Dia sudah menjamin kalau keadaannya aman.._

Kibum menghela nafas panjang sejenak mendengar argument Ryeowook

 _Baiklah kalau itu yang kau mau.. Asalkan appa, hyung, dan tunanganmu sudah mengijinkan.. Umma perbolehkan kamu berangkat_

 _Appa dan Hyung sudah setuju umma, tapi tidak dengan Siwon Hyung_

Kim Kibum terdiam sejenak setelah mendengarnya

 _Kalau begitu beritahukanlah dia, Wookie-ah. Kamu harus berpamitan dengan Siwon dulu_

 _Aku akan beritahu Siwon hyung tapi setelah aku berangkat umma. Tolong jangan beritahu tentang hal ini dulu padanya. Hyung pasti tidak akan mengijinkanku pergi kalau ia tau semuanya_

 _Apa kau yakin?_

 _Ne umma_

 _Pikirkan baik-baik dulu Ryeowook-ah. Pikirkan perasaan Siwon juga. Kami tidak akan memberitahukan apa-apa padanya. Kamulah yang harus bicara langsung pada Siwon_

Ryeowook mengangguk lemah lalu memeluk sang umma dengan erat. Mengucapkan banyak-banyak terima kasih karna sudah mengijinkannya untuk melakukan sesuatu yang ia inginkan beberapa hari lagi.

Setelah selesai bicara dengan ibunya, Ryeowook mengambil secarik kertas putih dan mulai menulis diatasnya. Wook menulis dengan hati-hati sampai ke ujung kertas; melipatnya rapi, memasukannya kedalam amplop, lalu menyelipkan surat tersebut di satu jurnal pribadinya.

OoooO

 **Hari Sabtunya dirumah Siwon~**

Ryeowook menaiki tangga rumah kediaman Choi seorang diri dengan hati-hati. Ia belum terlalu familiar dengan rumah Siwon tersebut karna baru dua kali berkunjung. Heechul ahjuma menyuruhnya untuk naik sendiri keatas saat Wook menanyakan Siwonie Hyung tadi; jadilah walaupun Ryeowook sebenarnya masih merasa enggan akhirnya naik juga untuk mencari orang itu.

Ryeowookie mengedarkan pandangannya kesekeliling lantai dua rumah mewah tersebut, lalu melangkah menuju pintu masuk ruangan yang diyakininya adalah kamar tidur Choi Siwon

Tok tok.

"Siwonie Hyung.." panggil Ryeowook pelan sambil mengintip dari balik pintu. Ditemukannya Siwon dan Yonghwa Hyung yang sedang ngobrol berdua di sofa

"oh, Ryeowookie.." ujar Siwon dengan nada memanggil. Wook masuk menghampiri dua kaka beradik itu.

"Yonghwa Hyung, annyong"

"ne Ryeowook-ah annyong" Yonghwa dan Wook saling bertukar sapa sambil tersenyum

"waeyo? Ada apa Wookie-ya?" Tanya Siwon saat Ryeowook duduk dihadapannya

"sudah mau pulang?"

"eum" Ryeowook mengangguk "tapi.. bagaimana kalau kita ngopi diluar dulu, sebelum aku pulang Hyung?" tanyanya

Siwon dan Yonghwa terdiam sejenak mendengar ajakan Ryeowook. Ngopi? Bukannya ini sudah jam 8 malam? Tidak biasanya Ryeowook mengajaknya ngopi

"eum, tentu saja." Jawab Siwon sambil tersenyum lalu melirik jam yang terpasang di dinding "kita berangkat sekarang, sebelum semakin malam?"

Ryeowook mengangguk setuju. "ne hyung"

Sabtu itu Ryeowook diundang untuk makan malam bersama keluarga Choi. Siangnya ia dan Siwon menonton film bersama dulu di bioskop lalu sorenya Siwon membawa Wook untuk menemui appa dan ummanya.

Heechul seperti biasanya sangat semangat saat bertemu Kim Ryeowook. Heechul mengajak Wook ngobrol dan berkeliling panjang lebar dan memastikan kalau calon menantunya tidak merasa bosan hari itu. Seluruh keluarga Siwon Hyung sangat ramah kepadanya walaupun ia belum sering berkunjung kesana; tidak sesering Siwon berkunjung ke rumah Ryeowook.

Ryeowook juga berkenalan dengan keponakan Siwon, putra sang Hyung yang baru berusia dua tahun. Karna sudah mempunyai tiga orang keponakan, tidak sulit bagi Wook untuk berkenalan dengan Choi JooWon, dan juga menjadi cukup akrab dengan SeoHyun nuna dalam sekejab.

Tidak terasa waktu berjalan sangat cepat selagi Ryeowook berada dirumah tunangannya tersebut. Mulai dari ngobrol dengan Choi ahjussi dan Yonghwa hyung, membantu SeoHyun nuna dan ahjumonim di meja makan, hingga bermain sebentar dengan JooWon. Siwon sendiri saja sampai merasa diacuhkan karna Wook yang sibuk di-eksploitasi oleh semua anggota keluarganya hari ini. Sesekali ia menghampiri Wook hanya untuk ingin tau apa yang sedang pria ber-lesung pipi imut ini bicarakan.

Tentu saja Siwon merasa senang melihat semuanya hari itu. Ia senang Wook tidak merasa _awkward_ atau tidak nyaman saat berada disekeliling keluarga intinya. Hatinya terasa berbunga-bunga hingga tak terasa malam sudah tiba hingga Wookie menghampirinya untuk pamit diantar pulang.

"Baiklah, aku ganti baju dulu ya, 5 menit" ujar Siwon pada Ryeowook melanjutkan pembicaraan mereka

"geuromyeon, kalau begitu aku turun dulu ya saeng, Wookie-ya" Yonghwa turut angkat bicara diantara dua orang ini untuk pamit sejenak.

Jadilah Ryeowook ditinggal sendirian di sofa kamar Siwon, selagi Siwon ganti baju sebentar ke area _walking closet_ nya sendiri.

Ryeowook memandangi seisi kamar tidurluasitu lagi. Kamar biasa yang cukup standard, ada ranjang, meja kerja, sofa, set tv yang tertata dengan rapi dan bersih. Ryeowook bisa mengenali dengan jelas kalau ini adalah kamar Siwon walau tidak ada banyak foto terpajang disana. Bau ruangannya sangat terasa jelas. Harum tubuh seorang Choi Siwon seorang.

Setelah berpamitan pulang, Ryeowook dan Siwon berangkat menuju arah rumah Ryeowook. Mereka berdua sama-sama terdiam selama perjalanan dimobil menembus malam yang sepi. Hanya lagu-lagu di radio yang mengisi kesunyian diantara kedua orang ini.

Siwon melajukan mobil sedan hitamnya menuju satu area yang tidak jauh dari tujuan akhir mereka. Mengingat tadi Wook mengajaknya untuk minum kopi dulu sebelum pulang, jadilah ia berinisiatif mengajak tunangannya ini ke satu tempat kopi yang punya pemandangan cukup bagus di malam hari.

"Wawwww" ujar Ryeowook terkesima saat mereka memasuki area balkon _coffee shop_ yang mereka kunjungi itu. Letak kedai kopi ini cukup terpencil dan _design_ nya sangat minimalis. Tapi letaknya juga sangat lah strategis; berada ditengah bukit pemukiman penduduk dengan pemandangan mengarah ke pusat kota di depan dan bawahnya.

Saat malam, lampu-lampu kuning jalanan yang menyala dihadapan mereka menjadi pemandangan sederhana yang sangat cantik untuk dilihat mata.

"kau belum pernah kesini?" Tanya Siwon pelan

Ryeowook menggelengkan kepala sambil tersenyum "tidak pernah Hyung"

Siwon dan Wookie duduk ngobrol berdua di balkon kedai kopi tersebut. Ditemani dua gelas _ice coffee_ dan angin musim panas yang berhembus, kedua orang ini kembali ngobrol akrab tentang satu dan dua hal; kebanyakan tentang apa yang mereka temukan atau bicarakan sebelumnya saat berada di kediaman Choi barusan.

Siwon dan Wook sama-sama tertawa kecil sesekali saat bertukar cerita dengan satu sama lain. Dengan beberapa minggu berlalu sejak Kyuhyun menceritakan statusnya dengan Wook, hubungan kedua orang ini, juga dengan Kyuhyun –masih berjalan mulus mulus saja. Siwon dan Ryeowook terus bertemu setiap minggunya. Baik untuk melakukan aktivitas bersama atau untuk sekedar nonton film dan makan berdua. Dengan sendirinya keduanya menjadi semakin sangat dekat hingga tanpa disadari orang lain pun bisa melihat kemesraan tidak langsung yang terjalin antara Kim Ryeowook dan Choi Siwon.

"hyung, ayo kita ambil foto berdua" ajak Ryeowook saat waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam. Tidak ada pengunjung lain selain mereka saat itu. Siwon yang sebenarnya agak kaget dengan ajakan Wook pun meminta tolong pelayan untuk mengambil foto mereka berdua dengan berlatar pemandangan malam kota Seoul.

Tidak biasanya Wookie mengajak foto seperti ini; tidak pernah malah. Tidak biasanya Wookie mengajaknya minum kopi hanya untuk mengobrol berdua seperti ini. Jujur sambil merasa senang, Siwon juga merasa deg-deg an akan apa yang mungkin Ryeowook bicarakan dengannya malam itu.

Kedua pria ini berdiri berdampingan bersandar pada kaca pembatas, memandangi jalan tol kota yang sudah renggang di jam-jam segini. Ryeowook dan Siwon masih terus lanjut mengobrol santai, sampai satu-persatu topik pembicaraan mereka pun akhirnya tiba diujungnya. Kesunyian; hanya suara angin dan serangga kecil yang mengisi jarak diantara mereka berdua untuk sejenak.

Siwon melirik jam tangannya, sudah jam setengah sebelas.

Belum sempat Siwon buka suara untuk mengajak Wook pulang, Wookie sudah beranjak mengambil sesuatu dari dalam tas ranselnya

"hyung" panggil Ryeowook lalu menyodorkan sebuah buku bersampul kulit biru kepada Siwon

Siwon memandang Wook dengan penuh pertanyaan

"ini adalah jurnal pribadiku." Ryeowook mulai menjelaskan "isinya adalah _quotes-quotes_ dan berbagai tulisan yang aku sukai sejak masih kuliah."

Siwon memandang kedua bola mata Ryeowook dalam-dalam

"ini adalah salah satu buku favoritku, hyung. Yang membuatku semangat saat aku merasa lelah dan bosan" Siwon masih mendengarkan.

"Hyung bacalah.. buku ini…" _selama aku tidak ada…_ ujar Ryeowook dengan sangat perlahan.

Siwon meraih buku itu dan membukanya sekilas. Semuanya tulisan tangan Wookie langsung yang tertata rapi. Dari halaman pertama sampai halaman paling akhir.

Dengan setengah percaya Siwon tersenyum tulus mendengar ucapan Wookie barusan "gomabda, Wookie-ah" ucapnya lalu refleks meraih tubuh Ryeowook kedalam pelukannya.

Siwon tidak tau apa sudah tiba saatnya untuk ia bisa memeluk Ryeowook dengan leluasa seperti saat ini. Akalnya sudah tidak bisa berkerja, yang ia inginkan hanyalah untuk merengkuh orang yang dicintainya ini untuk masuk kedalam pelukannya. Untuk sama-sama terdiam sejenak, menikmati detik-detik itu.

Ryeowook pun diam dengan wajah memerah saat ia ditarik masuk kedalam pelukan Choi Siwon. Wook memejamkan matanya dan menyenderkan wajahnya dengan nyaman di dada Siwon sejenak.

Kedua tangannya dengan nyaman meraih sisi belakang _sweatshirt_ Siwon. Lalu detik-detik selanjutnya terasa lebih cepat dari momen-momen biasanya.

Siwon menarik tubuh Ryeowook untuk memberi jarak diantara mereka sedikit lalu mengecup dahi Ryeowook sekali. Satu kecupan singkat pertama dari Siwon, dan satu kata yang diucapkannya:

"saranghae" Telinga Wookie dengan sangat jelas menangkap kata itu. Belum sempat ia berkata apa-apa, Siwon Hyung kembali menarik tubuhnya untuk masuk kedalam pelukannya lagi.

Siwon dan Ryeowook menikmati beberapa menit di akhir malam musim panas tersebut dengan mata sama-sama tertutup. Dengan satu _gesture_ sederhana tapi juga sangatlah berarti; Ryeowook menikmati saat-saat dimana ia bisa bersandar di tempat yang nyaman ini. Keduanya tenggelam didalam pikiran dan perasaan yang tertahan dibibir dan hati masing-masing.

 **TBC!**

Silahkan di _review_ yaaa


	6. Chapter 6

**-WHAT IF CHAPTER 6**

 **~Cast:**

 **Choi Siwon**

 **Kim Ryeowook**

 **Cho Kyuhyun**

 **Choi Yonghwa**

 **Kim Donghae**

 **Jessica Kim**

 **~Genre & Warning: Yaoi for Won Wook Kyu**

 **~Pairing: Won Wook Kyu**

~Untuk pembaca yang _bias_ nya adalah Henry atau Sungmin, maaf maaf ya mereka saya bikin sekretaris disini :p hehe. Di cerita satu lagi gantian kok peran Henry dan Sungmin jadi lebih besar dan penting, hehe. Selamat membaca!

OooooO

Senin pagi kali ini bukanlah pagi biasa di kediaman keluarga Kim Jongwoon. Sejak pukul setengah tujuh pagi Goofie, si anjing peliharaan keluarga ini sudah duduk dengan segia di pintu masuk rumah; menonton semua majikannya yang sejak tadi sibuk bulak-balik di ruang tengah rumah.

Pukul tujuh tepat Donghae dan Jessica terlihat bertukar pelukan hangat beberapa kali dengan adik mereka untuk melepas kepergian sang _magnae._ Kim Ryeowook terus berada di samping sang ibu, Kim Kibum yang terus memberikannya berbagai nasihat dan wejangan dengan mata sedikit berair. Jongwoon sang appa dan kedua kakak iparnya pun melepas kepergian Ryeowook untuk sementara dengan beberapa kata-kata penyemangat dan terus mengingatkan pria ini terus berhati-hati

"anggap saja aku pergi untuk liburan" hanya kalimat itu yang bisa Ryeowook utarakan untuk menghibur semua orang yang sangat berharga dalam hidupnya ini.

Ia tau ide ini memang terdengar sangat gila –dan memanglah sesuatu yang sangat tidak biasa. Untuk apa orang kaya sepertinya harus menjadi salah satu sukarelawan diantara berjuta-juta penduduk kota ini? Tapi memang itulah hal yang ingin dilakukan Ryeowook sejak dulu. Saat ada kesempatan seperti ini, Wook ingin mendengarkan kata hatinya dan melakukan sesuatu yang ia sendiri kehendaki selama ia masih bisa. Dengan alasan itulah, akhirnya dengan berat hati kedua orang tua dan semua kakak-kakaknya mengijinkan Wook untuk pergi.

Ryeowook mengusap-ngusap kepala anjing _malmute_ jantan peliharaan-nya sejak kecil itu dan berpamitan singkat dengan si anjing sebelum naik kemobil yang membawanya menuju bandara.

Tiba di bandara bagian keberangkatan internasional, Wookie menyempatkan diri untuk menunggu kedatangan seseorang dulu sebelum masuk ke ruang tunggu _gate_ pesawat yang akan ditumpanginya.

"tolong titipkan surat ini untuk Choi Siwon. Dan berikan notes ini untuk dibaca oleh sekretarisnya sendiri" ujar Ryeowook pada salah satu orang kepercayaannya di kantor sejak dulu. Yap, sekretarisnya sendiri: Henry.

"baiklah Hyung, pasti akan kuberikan hari ini juga" jawab Henry dan memasukkan amplop putih tersebut kedalam saku jas nya.

Sangat mengejutkan bagi pria bermata sipit ini saat tiba-tiba ia diberi tahu Ryeowook bahwa sang sajangnim akan absen dari kantor untuk sementara waktu, maka ia harus dipindahkan ke divisi lain selama tenggang waktu tersebut.

Henry sangat menyukai Kim Ryeowook; sang boss sejak pertama kali ia menjadi sekretaris Wook 3 tahun yang lalu. Mereka nyambung dan cocok dalam masalah pekerjaan; dan Henry sendiri sangat menghormati dan menyukai Ryeowook baik dalam pekerjaan dan juga sebagai seorang teman.

Bos mudanya yang satu ini sangatlah _professional_ dalam hal pekerjaan, tapi tetap ramah dan terbuka mengenai hal pribadi hingga mereka bisa bertukar pikiran dengan satu sama lain dengan leluasa.

Henry merasa sedikit sedih bercampur bangga dan kagum pada sang _sajangnim_ saat Wook menjelaskan alasan kepergiannya untuk sementara waktu ini. Keduanya pun lanjut bercengkramah ramah sebelum Ryeowook masuk ke pintu keberangkatan dan pergi meninggalkan Seoul.

OoooO

 _Untuk Choi Siwon,_

Siwonie hyung. Annyong. Saat hyung membaca surat ini. Mungkin aku sedang dalam perjalanan menuju Yangon, atau sudah tiba disana.

Hyung, mianhae. Maaf karna tidak memberitahukan tentang ini sebelumnya. Aku tau Siwon hyung tidak akan mengijinkan ku untuk pergi maka itu aku berangkat tanpa sepengetahuan hyung.

Hyung, tau kan bencana banjir bandang di Myanmar yang sedang terjadi sampai saat ini? Keadaan disana sedang sangat parah, banyak pengungsi yang membutuhkan tenaga kemanusiaan.

Sejak beberapa hari yang lalu aku sudah memutuskan untuk ikut membantu. Dan kebetulan aku punya seorang teman dokter yang juga sedang membantu disana.

Aku akan bergabung dengam tim kemanusiaan internasional untuk membantu di daerah pengungsian selama beberapa minggu.

Maaf lagi Hyung karna aku pergi tanpa memberitahumu sama sekali.

Sesampainya disana dan mendapat nomor telepon, aku berjanji akan langsung menelepon keluargaku dan Siwonie hyung.

Neomu gomabda hyung, sudah menjadi teman-tunangan yang baik selama beberapa bulan ini. Aku hanya butuh sedikit waktu sendiri untuk meluruskan pikiranku. Dan kuharap hyung bisa mengerti perasaanku.

Setelah 4 minggu, aku berjanji akan segera kembali ke Seoul, menjadi Ryeowook yang dulu, dan semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Kau bisa pegang janjiku hyung.

Aku harap pertunangan kita akan tetap baik-baik saja walaupun aku pergi tanpa sepengathuanmu. Tolong titipkan salamku pada Heechul ahjumma dan Hankyung ahjussi. Juga Yonghwa hyung, Seohyun noona dan Choi Joowon.

Aku menyayangimu.

Sampai kita bertemu lagi Siwon Hyung.

Best regards,

Kim Ryeowook

Kedua mata bulat Choi Siwon langsung meradang saat membaca kalimat demi kalimat yang ditulis Ryeowook tersebut.

 _Aku menyayangimu?_ Sayang apa yang kau maksud jika kamu terus membohongiku, Wookie-ya? Batin Siwon sambil mengambil jas hitamnya dan bergegas keluar ruangan. Mengendarai mobil sedan hitamnya melaju cepat menuju.. Cho _corp._

OooooO

"Cho Kyuhyun!" panggil Siwon lantang saat melenggang masuk kedalam ruangan kerja Kyu tanpa permisi.

"Eung" gumam Kyuhyun masih sibuk dengan kertas-kertas dihadapannya

"Dimana Ryeowookie?" Tanya Siwon dengan nada tinggi tepat didepan meja Kyuhyun

"Mwo? Ige mwoya?" salah satu pewaris Cho corp tersebut sedikit kaget karna saat mendongak sedikit sosok Siwon dengan muka tidak bersahabat sudah ada tepat dihadapannya

"Kim Ryeowook mungkin sedang dikantornya. Ada apa denganmu?" jawabnya

"Kau bohong! Aku barusan tau kalau Wookie sudah berangkat ke Myanmar!"

"Mwoo?" Kyuhyun bangkit dari duduknya. Bukan untuk meladeni konfrontasi Siwon, tapi untuk meminta penjelasan atas apa yang baru saja keluar dari mulut pria ini.

Siwon mendengus singkat.

"Sekarang beritahu aku siapa teman dokternya di Myanmar. Kau pasti tau kan?"

Tidak mungkin Kyu tidak tau soal semua ini. Pasti dia jugalah dalang dibalik kaburnya Ryeowook! Pikir Siwon dengan emosi yang masih sangat tinggi

" Aku tidak mengerti apa yang sedang kau bicarakan Choi Siwon! Ryeowook kabur ke Myanmar?!" balas Kyu dengan suara tidak kalah keras.

Sekretaris Kyuhyun sudah menengok-nengok dari pintu masuk ruangan, sudah siap melerai bila terjadi baku hantam diantara kedua orang ini.

"Ne!" jawab Siwon lantang

"Kenapa bisa kau biarkan, hah?!" Kyuhyu meraih kerah kemeja Siwon kedalam genggamannya sambil membentak Siwon

"Kalau aku tau juga tidak akan aku biarkan, bodoh!" balas Siwon balas membentak

"Ya! Kau itu tunangannya! Seharusnya kau yang menjaganya!" teriak Kyuhyun tepat didepan muka Siwon sambil mengencangkan tarikannya di kerah kemeja mulus Siwon.

"sajangnim! Hentikan!"

Sebelum Siwon membalas semua ucapan Kyuhyun dan sebelum keduanya bertukar bogem mentah ke wajah masing-masing karna emosi yang sudah sangat memuncak, untungnya sekretaris Kyuhyun langsung bergegas melerai kedua orang ini dengan sangat cekatan. Dijauhkannya Siwon dari cengkraman sang bos dan mereka pun menjauh dari meja kerja Kyuhyun juga.

"Tidak usah menceramahiku Cho Kyuhyun! Karna hari ini juga aku akan menjemput kembali tunangan ku tanpa kau suruh. Tapi aku butuh informasi darimu dulu untuk menyusul Ryeowook, jadi kau tidak usah pura-pura bodoh! Kau pasti sudah tau tentang ini semuanya kan?!" ujar Siwon masih sewot ( :p )

"Sudah kubilang berkali-kali kalau aku tidak tau kemana Ryeowook pergi dan aku tidak sedikitpun mengerti soal apa yang kau bicarakan sejak tadi, Choi Siwon! Kau itu bodoh atau apa sih?" Bentak Kyuhyun langsung yang akhirnya membuat SIwon kembali ke pemikiran rasionalnya dengan perlahan.

Kim Ryeowook ke Myanmar? Ide aneh apalagi sih yang harus dilakukan Ryeowook?! Dan satu orang ini juga! Kenapa harus langsung marah-marah didepan mukaku? Batin Kyuhyun sambil mencoba meredakan emosinya juga

Siwon memijat pelipisnya sambil duduk diam di sofa ruang kerja Kyuhyun. Sedangkan Kyuhyun sendiri, ia hanya berdiri bersandar di depan meja kerjanya sambil mengotak-ngatik handphonenya sejak beberapa menit terakhir.

Sekretaris Kyuhyun sudah keluar ruangan setelah menyajikan kopi untuk dua pria tampan itu dan memastikan kalau emosi keduanya sudah sedikit mereda.

"Jadi apa, Ryeowook ke myanmar?" tanya Kyuhyun setelah selesai mengontak seseorang melalui handphone nya tadi

Siwon menengok saat mendengar pertanyaan Kyuhyun barusan.

"Heum. Barusan sekretarisnya datang dan memberikanku surat dari Ryeowook. Baru memberitahu kalau Wookie sudah berangkat kesana. Aku sangat emosi melihatnya, makanya aku langsung kesini untuk mencari informasi karna kukira kau pasti tau semuanya. Mianhae"

Jawab Siwon yang ditutup dengan permintaan maaf paling singkat dan datar.

Sekitar setengah jam yang lalu Henry menghampiri kantor Siwon dan menyerahkannya sebuah surat. Membuat Siwon meradang dan langsung panik saat membacanya. Orang pertama yang terpikirkan oleh Siwon adalah Kyu. Karna biasanya, hampir semua hal yang dilalui Wook, Kyu pasti tau atau terlibat disana

"Ck. Benar-benar Kim Ryeowook. Ide gila apa lagi yang sedang ia lakukan hingga sampai kabur segala" jawab Kyuhyun sambil bersilang tangan

"Aku tidak tau sama sekali soal masalah ini Choi Siwon. Aku sudah menyuruh orang ku untuk mulai melacak keberadaannya. Apa kau sudah bertanya pada keluarganya? Jangan jangan Ryeowookie kabur tanpa sepengetahuan orang tuanya juga?!"

Siwon menggeleng kepala pelan

"Aniyo, aku belum menghubungi keluarga Kim hingga sekarang. Setelah ini aku akan langsung kesana"

Kyuhyun berpikir sejenak lalu mengambil duduk diseberang Siwon

"Ck. Sudah kubilang kan tunanganmu itu orang yang aneh." ujar Kyuhyun sambil mengeluarkan _smirk evil_ andalannya untuk memecahkan suasana setelah beberapa menit keheningan _awkward_ tidak terhindarkan menyelimuti mereka didalam ruangan tersebut.

"carilah Donghae hyung. Dia kemungkinan tau semuanya jika Ryeowookie tidak bercerita kepadaku"

Siwon mengangguk mendengarkan saran Kyu

"Eumm. Akan kucoba. Gomawo" balas Siwon singkat masih dengan wajah murung nya

OooooO

kring kring

Sungmin dengan cekatan meraih gagang telepon dimejanya yang baru saja berdering.

"Lee sungmin. Pesankan aku tiket ke Yangon secepatnya sekarang juga"

Tuk. Hanya satu kalimat dan sambungan telepon itu langsung dimatikan secara sepihak oleh sang penelpon: bos nya sendiri, Choi Siwon.

Sungmin menghela nafas panjang sambil meraih sebuah notes kecil dan membacanya ulang dengan seksama.

 _untuk Lee Sungmin hyung. Bisakah aku minta tolon,g jangan pesankan tiket pesawat ke Yangon walaupun Siwon hyung yang memintanya. Tolong abaikan perintah nya untuk sekali ini saja._

 _Neomu neomu gomabda hyung._

 _\- Kim Ryeowook_

Ck. Sampai sang sekretaris saja ikut dibuat bingung harus memihak pihak yang mana saat ini. Antara Bos nya yang sedang meledak-ledak emosinya, atau tunangan sang bos yang tidak lain adalah dalang dari semua kekhawatiran dan kegalauan sang bos.

OooooO

 **Hari Selasa**

Tuk, tuk, tuk.

Ruangan Choi Siwon di kantor pusat Choi corp terdengar sunyi senyap di siang menjelang sore itu. Tidak ada satupun suara terdengar didalamnya. Pemilik ruangan itu sendiri bukannya berkerja, melainkan masih melamun sambil memangku dagu di tangan kanan dan tangan kirinya sibuk mengetuk-ngetuk kan pena mahalnya di meja mahoni kayu yang juga sangatlah mahal tersebut.

Muka Siwon masih musam. Sekretarisnya tidak berani mengucapkan banyak kata-kata apapun hari ini. Pagi tadi Siwon sempat mengerjakan sedikit pekerjaannya. Tapi setelah makan siang, dan masih tidak ada telepon dari Wookie. Kenyataan tersebut membuat darah Siwon kembali naik ke kepala dan hanya bisa memandangi handphone nya sendiri dalam-dalam.

Siwon sudah menggali informasi tentang keberadaan Wookie, sesuatu yang tidak sulit untuk dilakukannya. Dan ia juga bertekad akan menyeret Wookie pulang darisana.

Kemarin ia sudah ke kediaman Kim dan mendapatkan penjelasan dari Donghae Hyung tentang kepergian Kim Ryeowook.

"Tunggulah kabar dari Ryeowook dulu, Siwon-ah.. dengarkan penjelasannya.. dia pasti akan menghubungimu secepatnya. Bicaralah dulu dengan Wookie baru kau luruskan lagi pikiranmu." ujar Donghae pada Siwon sore kemarin.

Hanya nasihat itulah yang menahannya untuk tidak mengejar pesawat ke Yangon pada hari ini juga.

Pukul empat lewat lima belas. Handphone Siwon berdering keras

 _Yeoboseyo_

Siwon mengangkat telepon tersebut

 _Yeoboseyo.. em.. Siwon hyung?_

 _S_ ebuah suara pelan yang familiar menyapa telinga Siwon

Ingin rasanya pria ini langsung mengeluarkan semua kekesalan dan rasa khawatirnya pada tunangannya sendiri pada saat itu juga

 _Kim Ryeowook?! Ini Wookie kan?!_

 _Ne hyung.. Ryeowookie ye yo_

 _Kim Ryeowook! For god's sake, apa kau baik-baik saja?! Bagaimana keadaanmu disana?_

 _Hyung.. aku baik-baik saja.. baik hyung.. aku naru saja mengaktifkan handphone ku hari ini.._

jawab Wook satu persatu

Siwon terdengar menghela nafas panjang

Ryeowook tau Siwon pasti masih merasa marah, hanya masih menahan nya saja

 _Hyung.. mianhae..._

Ujar Ryeowook dengan suara imutnya

Siwon tidak membalas perkataannya. Pria ini masih terdiam

 _Hyung.. mianhae_... ulang Wook lagi dengan suara yang dua kali lebih imut kali ini.

Siwon masih mendengarkan

 _Hyungg_... panggil nya lagi hampir kehilangan kesabaran

 _Kenapa kamu harus pergi tanpa sepengetahuanku sih, Kim Ryeowook? Aku adalah tunanganmu. Kita sudah bertunangan. Seorang Kim Ryeowook adalah tanggung jawabku juga. Apa kau tau betapa khawatirnya aku kemarin saat membaca suratmu? Kau membuatku gila Kim Ryeowook!_

 _Maafkan aku hyung.. kan aku sudah minta maaf sejak tadi.. aku pergi duluan karna aku tau hyung pasti tidak akan mengijinkan kepergianku.._

 _Tentu saja aku yidak mengijinkannya, Wookie. Tempat itu sangatlah berbahaya!_

Ujar Siwon dengan sangat menggebu-gebu

 _Hyung aku hanya menjadi sukarelawan bukan pergi perang di Suriah!_

Balas Wook tidak kalah cepat

 _Ya! Tetap saja Wookie! Siapa yang tau akan apa yang bisa terjadi disana? Bagaimana kalau kau terseret banjir susulan? Bagaimana kalau kau terjebak cuaca buruk disana?_

 _Aku tidak masuk ke area bencana hyung. Aku hanya membantu didaerah penampungan dipinggir kota. Ada ratusan orang yang kehilangan rumahnya, mereka butuh bantuan materi dan juga tenaga kemanusiaan. Kami baik-baik saja disini hyung. Kalau ada bencana susulan, kami adalah orang pertama yang di evakuasi karna kami adalah tenaga relawan internasional yang dijamin oleh kedutaan negara masing masing_

 _Tetap saja kim Ryeowook, aku tidak pernah, tidak pernah mengijinkanmu untuk menginjakkan kaki disana. Tapi kamu malah membohongi aku kan?_

 _Hyung jebalyo... aku melakukan ini karna aku benar-benar ingin terjun langsung seperti ini sejak dulu, hyung. Saat ini adalah saat yang sangat tepat karna mereka sedang membutuhkan dan selagi aku masih bisa meninggalkan tanggung jawab di perusahaan untuk sejenak. Kesempatan ini tidak akan datang nanti-nanti lagi! Keadaan mereka juga sangat membutuhkan bantuan dari para sukarelawan.._

Ujar Wook dengan menggebu-gebu.

Siwon hanya menghela nafas panjang mendengarnya. Kenapa aku harus jatuh cinta pada orang yang susah diatur seperti ini sih? Benar kata Kyuhyun, tunangannya ini memang tidak pernah takut unuk melakukan sesuatu yang berbeda sendirian diantara ratusan orang lainnya. Batin Siwon

 _Hyung..._

Panggil Wook lagi,

 _Geurae, aku memaafkanmu. Tapi besok atau lusa aku akan menyusul untuk menjemputmu untuk kembali, Kim Ryeowook_

 _Apa?! Tidak mau hyung! Aku tidak akan kembali ke Seoul!_

Jawab Wook dengan sangat-sangat cepat

 _Kim Ryeowook..._

Siwon mulai mengeluarkan ultimatumnya

 _Ini baru awalnya hyung.. dan tidak akan lama.. setelah keadaannya lebih baik aku akan langsung kembali ke Korea.._

 _Ryeowookie.._

Ultimatum kedua….

 _Hyung!_

 _Aku tidak menerima alasan dalam bentuk apapun. Sahabat licikmu Cho Kyuhyun saja sudah mendukungku untuk menjemputmu kembali ke sini. Jadi tenanglah dan dengarkan kata-kata tunanganmu kali ini saja, oke?_

 _Mwo? Tidak hyung! Sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan mau ikut denganmu! Terserah Hyung mau bilang apa?!_

Nada bicara Wookie jadi ikut-ikutan meninggi

 _Ya! Apa maksudmu Wookie-ah?!_

 _Aku serius hyung. Sungguh aku akan marah besar kalau hyungie tetap datang kesini!_

Wook mulai mengancam lagi

 _Geurae… kita lihat apa yang bisa kau lakukan nanti_

Ujar Siwon dengan nada menantang. Tidak ada yang mau mengalah, percakapan singkat diantara kedua orang ini malah berakhir pada keributan

 _Eum. Terserah hyung. Aku tutup teleponnya._

Dan tuk. Sambungan telepon itu pun terputus secara sepihak.

Siwon kembali memandangi handphonenya dengan tatapan murka.

 _Mwoya?! Apa-apaan ini, apa anak ini benar-benar marah?!_

Ocehnya sendirian ( :p )

OoooO

 **Pukul 10 malam di kediaman keluarga Choi**

Choi Yonghwa mengetuk pintu kamar adik semata wayangnya dengan pelan dan memasuki kamar tersebut.

Dilihatnya Siwon sedang sibuk dengan laptop dan sudah ada sebuah _backpack_ penuh terisi tergeletak di sofa sebelahnya.

Yonghwa dan kedua orang tuanya sudah mendengar cerita dari Siwon dan dari pihak keluarga Kim sendiri. Mereka tentu saja tidak bisa meng- _judge_ keputusan pria manis – sang calom menantu, secara sepihak; Pasangan Heechul dan Hankyung hanya menyayangkan pilihan Wook tersebut dan malah lebih mengkhawatirkan putra bungsu mereka yang terkena efeknya saat ini.

"Siwon-ah, apa yang kau sedang lakukan?" Tanya Yonghwa sambil duduk disofa dan mengintip isi tas adiknya itu. Wah, sudah rapi sekali dengan beberapa pasang pakaian. Pikir pria ini.

"Aku akan ke Yangon lusa hyung. Untuk menjemput Ryeowook.."

salahkan Sungmin yang bukannya langsung memesan tiket saat kusuruh, malah terus menunda-nunda hingga kehabisan tiket besok! Gerutu Siwon dalam hati.

"Mwo?!" Tanya Yonghwa pura-pura kaget. Yap, pura-pura. Karna sebenarnya yah.. ia sudah tidak terlalu kaget; karna seorang Yonghwa punya strategi sendiri untuk menghadapi adiknya ini

"Kenapa?" Tanya Siwon

"Memangnya Ryeowook sudah mau kau tarik kembali ke Seoul?"

"Aku tidak peduli dia mau atau tidak hyung. Yang terpenting sekarang adalah membuktikan kalau dia tidak bisa melakukan apapun sesuka hatinya saja" jawab SIwon dengan tegas

Yonghwa terdiam sejenak sebelum kembali buka suara

"Apa kau mencintainya?" Tanya Yonghwa

"Hah?"

"Aku tanya. Apa kau mencintai Kim Ryeowook?"

"Tentu saja hyung…." jawab Siwon enteng sambil memutar kedua bola matanya

"Kalau kau mencintainya. Harusnya kau membiarkannya melalukan apa yang ia sendiri inginkan saeng"

"Aku selalu mengijinkan Wookie untuk melakukan apa yang dia lakukan hyung. Aku tidak pernah membatasi ruang geraknya dalam hal apapun. Tapi ini sudah keterlaluan. Dia pergi tanpa berpamitan ke tempat yang berbahaya. Bagaimana kalau terjadi apa-apa disana?" Siwon mulai berargumen (lagi) untuk yang kesekian kalinya

"Ryeowook sudah cukup dewasa untuk tau mama yang bahaya dan mana yang tidak untuk dirinya sendiri, Choi Siwon"

"Hyung" Siwon hendak memotong tapi sudah dipotong lagi

"Kalau kau memang mencintainya, seharusnya kau bisa mempercayainya dan menghormati pilihan yang orang itu buat.

Tidakkah kau tau; kalaupun kau berhasil menyeret Ryeowook ke Seoul, bukan berarti dia akan kembali kepelukanmu apalagi untuk mendapatkan hatinya kembali.

Aku yakin Ryeowook sudah cukup dewasa untuk tau mana yang benar dan mana yang tidak untuk dirinya sendiri. Kalau dia memutuskan untuk pergi seperti ini. Tak bisakah kau kali ini mengalah untuk kali ini saja dan mengerti pilihannya?" ujar Yonghwa menjelaskan

"Aku tidak mempermasalahkan sikap kekanak-kanakanmu yang sangatlah gegabah dan emosi seperti saat ini. Yang penting adalah bagaimana kau menyikapi sesuatu yang sudah terjadi diantara kalian. Dan untuk kali ini menurutku, akan menjadi suatu kesalahan besar jika kau membawanya kembali ke Seoul, saeng.

Aku tau kau menyayanginya. Aku tau kau merasa khawatir, tapi cobalah belajar untuk mempercayai pasanganmu."

Siwon diam mendengarkan

"Selama ini pernahkan kau mendengarkan saran dari Hyung?" Tanya Yonghwa pelan.

Siwon mengangguk

"pernahkan aku menjerumuskanmu kedalam sesuatu yang tidak benar?"

Siwon menggeleng

"pikirkanlah semua yang kuucapkan tadi _saeng_ , kita bicara lagi besok pagi" ujar Yonghwa sambil menepuk pundak Siwon lalu berjalan keluar dari _space_ pribadinya adiknya tersebut.

"selamat malam"

dan tuk. Pintu kamar Siwon kembali tertutup rapat, meninggalkannya terdiam mencerna semua saran Yonghwa barusan.

Tebak SIwon jadi pergi ke Yangon atau enggak?

Yap, tanpa Lee Sungmin sangka-sangka, sang _sajangnim_ ternyata masih masuk kantor seperti biasa 2 hari setelahnya.

"wow, anda tidak jadi menyusul Ryeowook-ssi, sajangnim?" Tanya Sungmin saat bertemu Siwon dikantor.

"eum, tidak jadi" jawab Siwon singkat karna _mood_ nya yang masih berantakan

Sungmin menggulum sebuah senyum/ _smirk_ yang mengangdung arti sulit untuk bisa di intepretasikan.

 _Hahah, sudah kuduga akhirnya akan seperti ini._ Pikir pria modis ini.

 _Well_ , tapi sepertinya beberapa hari kedepan tidak akan menjadi hari yang mudah bagi Sungmin; karna si bos, walaupun tidak jadi cuti dan mendapat amukan dari sang tunangan, masih terjebak dalam _mood_ yang berubah-rubah dan sulit ditebak, sebagai efeknya.

" _aku tidak jadi menyusulmu Wookieah, tapi berjanjilah untuk sering sering berhubungan denganku lewat telepon ini._

 _Dan berjanjilah untuk pulang secepatnya saat semua tugasmu sudah selesai_ disana"

Sayang sekali Siwon tidak bisa melihat senyum sumrigah yang Ryeowook keluarkan saat ia melontarkan kalimat diatas

" _waaawww.. gomawo hyung.."_ jawab Wookie dengan riang _"ne, aku berjanji akan seing telpon-telponan denganmu"_ ujarnya pada Siwon dengan suara natural paling imut sepanjang sejarah ^^

" _Aku tidak akan bercanda lagi wookie-ah.. ini adalah pertama dan terakhir kalinya kau bisa pergi dariku"_ ujar Siwon lagi mengeluarkan ultimatum.

" _neee… aku mengerti hyungie"_

 **TBC!**

agak gak yakin dengan pendapat kalian tentang chapter ini dan update kali ini karna lumayan singkat. Tetap silahkan di _review_ yaaaa!

Di _chapter_ selanjutnya akan menjadi bagian _lovey-dovey_ nya SiWook dan selanjutnya lagi akan jadi _chapter_ penjelasan tentang masa lalu WonKyuWook, lalu selesai…

Jadi kalau masih penasaran, silahkan dibaca terus ya ^^ _I'll try my best to finish it asap!_


	7. Chapter 7

**-WHAT IF CHAPTER 7**

 **~Cast:**

 **Choi Siwon**

 **Kim Ryeowook**

 **Cho Kyuhyun**

 **Choi Yonghwa**

 **Kim Donghae**

 **Jessica Kim**

 **~Genre & Warning: Yaoi for Won Wook Kyu**

 **~Pairing: Won Wook Kyu**

 **Kamis malam, hari ke 4**

 _Hyung_

 _Eung_

 _Siwonie hyung_

 _Kenapa Wookie ah_

 _Berhentilah bersikap menyebalkan dan mengamuk pada semua orang dikantormu hyung_

Ucap Ryeowook dengan nada pengertian

 _Darimana kamu tau, Wookie-ah?_

 _Yonghwa hyung memberitahuku. Dan semua orang diperusahaanmu juga sudah membicarakannya hingga Donghae hyung juga memberitahuku hyung_

Siwon terdiam tak menjawab. Memang benar apa yang dikatakan Ryeowook. Hari-hari ini karna dia masih kesal, jadilah sekretaris dan para pegawai kantornya menjadi bahan semprotan karna kesalahan-kesalahan kecil.

 _Hyungie.._

Panggil Ryeowook lagi kembali mengeluarkan suara imutnya

 _Ini semua karna Yonghwa hyung tidak mengijinkan ku menjemputmu kesana Wookie ah_

Jawab Siwon dengan nada gusar

 _Hyung..._

Belum sempat Ryeowook bicara, Siwon sudah memotong lagi

 _Aku masih kesal pada semua orang yang tidak mengijinkanku menyusulmu kesana.. kau tau aku bersikap seperti ini karna siapa.._

ujar Siwon sambil berdecak kesal.

 _Hyung. Sudah kukatakan. Ini adalah kemauanku sendiri. Tolong beri aku waktu dan hargai keputusanku untuk melakukan sesuatu yang aku mau hyung. Aku kan sudah minta maaf…_

Ryeowook mencoba bersabar untuk menenangkan kuda ngambek satu ini ( :p)

 _Arra…_

Jawab Siwon masih setengah hati

 _Sudah hyung... tolonglah jangan salahkan orang-orang yang tidak bersalah disekitarmu ya…._

Rayu Wookie lagi

 _Eumm.. makanya sering-seringlah menghubungiku_

Ryeowook tertawa kecil mendengar ucapan Siwon tersebut. Siwon pun jadi ikut tersenyum saat mendengar tawa pria yang disayanginya ini.

 _Bagaimana harimu disana, Wookie-ya?_

…..

 **I'll become the wind**

 **And wrap gently around you**

 **I want to fly to a world with you in it**

 **I want to see you so much**

 **I miss you so much**

 **I'm waiting for you, don't forget me (TVXQ)**

Siwon dan Ryeowook lanjut mengobrol melalui telepon hingga satu, dua jam setelahnya untuk melampaui jarak yang ada di antara mereka saat ini. Ryeowook tidak bosan menceritakan apa saja yang dilakukannya pada hari itu, tentang teman-teman barunya, dan kesenangannya mengajar bahasa inggris dasar untuk para anak kecil di penampungan. Sehabis bercerita, gantian Siwon menceritakan tentang hari-harinya juga; tentang proyek-proyek yang sedang ditangani nya, tentang teman-temannya yang menikah, punya anak, atau sedang liburan.

Walapun terpisah jarak, komukasi antara Siwon dan Wook malah bisa dibilang menjadi semakin intens dari sebelumnya saat mereka masih bersama-sama di Seoul. Dua orang ini malah jadi lebih sering menanyakan kabar masing-masing, ngobrol langsung setidaknya dua hari sekali, dan bertukar pikiran dengan lebih bebas walaupun tanpa melihat ekspresi wajah masing-masing. Suatu pengalaman baru yang sangatlah berbeda tapi juga menyenangkan dan memberikan banyak pelajaran, bagi kedua orang ini.

" _Tidurlah, saranghae"_

dan Tuk. Dua kata itulah yang selalu Siwon terakhir ucapkan sebelum Siwook mengakhiri percakapan mereka. Siwon selalu mematikan telponnya duluan setelah kata _saranghae_. Jujur Siwon juga merasa malu dan _awkward_ pada awalnya untuk mengucapkan kata-kata itu.; makanya ia putuskan untuk langsung menutup telponnya duluan, menjadi kebiasaan penutup yang cukup manis di semua percakapan-percakapan mereka selanjutnya.

Kalau selalu bertemu muka langsung, Siwon mungkin tidak akan seberani ini mengungkapkan perasaannya secara langsung pada Ryeowook. Karna jarak yang ada diantara mereka dan sebagai ungkapan hatinya yang selalu berbunga-bunga saat mendengar suara Ryeowook lah, ia jadi tidak sungkan lagi dan berani untuk mengutarakan isi hatinya tersebut.

OoooO

 **Minggu Pagi, hari ke 7**

Siwon yang sedang baca koran santai di pinggir kolam renang rumahnya melirik handphone miliknya saat benda yang tergeletak diatas meja kaca tersebut bergetar karna ada pesan yang masuk.

 _ **Lee Hyukjae**_

 _Wow Siwon ssi, aku baru saja membaca artikel tentang Ryeowook di koran. Keren sekali ya tunangan mu itu! Sampaikan salamku untuknya ya ^^ hehe_

Siwon mengerutkan dahinya sejenak sambil berpikir. Hmmm.. koran?

Belum sempat membalas, satu pesan masuk menyusul lagi

 _Oh ya, sudah lama juga kita tidak bertemu! Kapan-kapan ayo kumpul lagi lah! Bawa Ryeowook juga kalau dia sudah kembali, bro!_

Siwon tersenyum sendiri dan membalas pesan Hyukjae terlebih dahulu lalu kembali membulak-balik halaman koran nasional yang saat ini sedang dibacanya.

 _Ryeowook masuk artikel koran? Hmmm… mana artikel itu.._ pikirnya singkat; dan saat tiba di seksi berita hiburan..

Voila! Ini dia! Satu bagian kecil berita dengan foto Ryeowook disana dengan headline..

 _ **Salah satu Chaebol pewaris Kim Corp ikut melakukan misi kemanusiaan membantu korban banjir di Myanmar**_

Mata tajam Siwon membaca kata-demi kata yang tertulis didalam berita tersebut dengan hati-hati hingga..

"UMMAAAA!" Siwon tiba-tiba memanggil ibunya setengah berteriak dengan keras lalu bangkit berdiri masuk kedalam gedung rumah utama.

Choi Heechul; sang nyonya rumah yang sedang duduk manis menikmati teh nya seorang diri diruang tengah saja sampai kaget setengah mati saat mendengar pekikan familiar si bungsu itu. _Duh, perasaan aku sudah tidak punya anak kecil lagi deh dirumah ini, kenapa masih ada yang berteriak-teriak seperti ini sih?!_ Pikir Heechul saat mendengar pekikan keras Siwon

"ummaaaaaa" Siwon masih mencari-cari sosok ummanya sambil memasang ekspresi cemberut-ngambek

"aigoo aigoo. Ada apa denganmu sihhh magnae" ujar Heechul memanggil Siwon saat melihat putra bungsunya ini berjalan kearahnya dengan memasang muka anak kecil sedang sakit gigi minta permen.

"umma! Ryeowookie umma…." Rengek Siwon dihadapan umma nya, menyodorkan koran yang sejak tadi dibawa-bawa olehnya

"Ryeowook kenapaa, sayang? Haduh…" Tanya Heechul sambil berpikir dalam hati; _aduh… ada apa lagi sih dengan calon menantuku yang satu itu.. apa dia kecelakaan? Aigoo! Amit amit…_ (sambil ketok-ketok)

"Ryeowook bilang dia belum ada rencana menikah dengan siapapun dalam waktu dekat umma!" jawab Siwon masih sambil ngambek, melipat kedua tangannya dan duduk disofa empuk samping Heechul.

Gubrak. Heechul sendiri sampai tidak tau lagi harus merasa lega atau kesal saat mendengar jawaban anaknya ini barusan.

Heechul meraih koran tersebut dan menemukan kolom dengan foto Ryeowook didalamnya dan membacanya sekilas.

Oke, ini hanyalah artikel biasa sebenarnya.. Hanya berita Kim Ryeowook yang ikut misi kemanusiaan dan bahasan tentang apa me-motivasinya untuk melakukan itu.

 _Hmm… ya, ya. Aku ingin membantu langsung para korban yang membutuhkan bantuan selagi aku masih bisa.. Yap, aku tau itu adalah alasan Ryeowook pergi.. lalu.._ Heechul lanjut membaca dalam hati: _Saat ditanya apakah pria ber-usia 27 tahun ini sudah ada rencana untuk melangsungkan pernikahan dengan sang tunangan dari Choi Corp dalam waktu dekat, Kim Ryeowook hanya menjawab sambil tertawa kecil "hahah, aniyeyo, untuk saat ini belum ada rencana untuk hal itu"_

 _Selesai. Sudah? hanya satu baris kalimat saja ini sajalah yang membuat Siwon teriak-teriak memanggilkan nama ibunya?_ Pikir Heechul sendiri

"ya! Kau ini! Jadi hanya karna satu kalimat ini, yang membuatmu merajuk tentang Ryeowookie!" ujar Heechul sambil memukuli lengan kekar Siwon yang sedang tiduran sambil memeluk guling di _sofa bed_ tersebut.

"aww.. aduh, umma! Berhenti memukuliku!" jawab Siwon sambil kembali bangun untuk duduk diposisi semula sambil memeluk gulingnya "tentu saja ini adalah sesuatu yang penting umma! Artikel ini terpampang di koran nasional! Hampir semua orang membacanya hari ini! Dan lihatlah, Wookie malah menolak mentah-mentah saat ditanyakan soal pernikahan denganku! Itu sama saja seperti mndeklarasikan kalau Wookie masih terbuka di pasaran untuk didapatkan oleh pria-pria lainnya!"

Duh. Choi Heechul, sang umma sendiri sampai kehabisan kata-kata untuk menasehati anaknya yang seperti sedang kesambet ini. Tidak pernah sebelumnya anak bungsu nya satu ini mempermasalahkan hal-hal kecil semacam ini. Hanya karna sebaris kalimat, Minggu pagi tenangnya jadi terganggu oleh Choi Siwon ini.

"Umma sih! Menjodohkan aku dengan Kim Ryeowook! Lihat kan pria pilihan umma sendiri nyatanya malah jadi seperti ini!" tambah Siwon tersulut emosi nya yang sedang naik sambil masih merengut ngambek.

Heechul langsung menggulung koran yang tergeletak dimeja dan memukul lengan Siwon dengan koran itu; kali ini pukulan yang beneran.

"ya! Apa kau bilang? Menantu pilihan umma yang malah jadi seperti ini? Kau seharusnya bersyukur Choi Siwon, sudah umma dan appa pertemukan dengan jodohmu, Choi Ryeowook; jadi kau tidak usah bersusah payah mencari-carinya lagi!" ucap Heechul dengan sambil bergebu-gebu dan memberikan toyoran dikepala Siwon

"Kau ini tidak ada bersyukurnya ya! Kalau memang tunanganmu ini hanyalah pilihan kita semata, lihatlah tingkahmu sendiri saat ini! Baru ditinggal Wookie seminggu saja, sudah seperti kuda sakit siap dipotong, tau!"

"aww,, aww.. iya iya, mianhae umma!"

"Kau sendiri yang selalu senyum senyum sendiri setiap pulang dari rumah Ryeowook, iya kan? Siapa yang selama ini sedih sendiri kalau sudah berantem dengan Wookie? Siapa yang membawa Wookie kerumah ini dan _jealous_ dengan kakak, keponakanmu sendiri hanya gara-gara mereka dekat dengan Kim Ryeowook, hah? Kamu kira umma tidak tau, berapa kali Yonghwa memberikan saran soal percintaan kepadamu! Duh, Choi Siwon! Kau ini masih perlu belajar banyak soal cinta dari Hyung dan Appa tau! Kau ini masih saja bertingkah seperti anak kecil kalau sudah membicarakan cinta dan Kim Ryeowook!" omel Heechul tanpa henti

"aww.. aw.. iya umma.. hentikan umma.. sakit umma…" Siwon hanya mengerut pasrah menghadapi ocehan dan tenaga sang umma

"umma itu memilih Ryeowook tidak sembarangan, Choi Siwon! Umma tau Ryeowook dari luar dan dalam. Anak itu pintar, berbakat, baik, jujur dan polos, rajin, dan yang paling penting, bisa mengatur orang sepertimu! Kalau bukan umma dan appa yang menyodorkan orang sesempurna itu kehadapanmu dan membawanya untuk menjadi anggota keluarga kita; kau pikir dirimu sendiri bisa menemukan calon menantu se-sempurna Ryeowook untuk dibawakan kehadapan umma?! HAH?!"

Dan… Minggu pagi itupun dilalui Siwon sambil mendengarkan ocehannya dari sang umma. Haha, walaupun ocehan Heechul sangatlah panjang seperti biasa, tapi semua omongan ummanya itu ada benarnya. Bila tidak ada perjodohan semacam ini, Siwon tidak yakin apakah dia akan mempunyai kesempatan menemukan Ryeowook secara kebetulan, hingga bisa gigih bertekad memilikinya seperti saat ini. Ryeowook bukanlah orang baru didalam hidup Siwon, mereka sudah kenal sejak SMP walaupun tidak dekat; tapi baru kali ini, 12 tahun kemudianlah, berkat kedua orang tuanya, Siwon bisa menemukan sosok yang bisa benar-benar mengisi kekosongan hidupnya, yang ternyata bisa didapatkan dari Kim Ryeowook seorang.

OooooO

 **Kamis malam, hari ke11**

 _Tidurlah. Saranghae_

Ujar Siwon sembari tiduran di ranjang besarnya sambil memgangi handphone di telinga kiri.

Beda dengan biasanya; kali ini, belum sempat Siwon memutuskan telfonnya, suara Ryeowook terdengar kembali memanggil namanya

 _Hyunggg_

 _Ne?_ Tanya Siwon

 _Gomabda…. sudah mengucapkan kata-kata itu setiap malam._ Ujar Ryeowook pelan

 _Heum?_ Siwon tidak langsung menangkap ucapan Ryeowook barusan

 _Gomawoyo_

ulang Ryeowook lagi, dan Siwon baru bisa menangkapnya

 _Arra.._.

Siwon tersenyum mendengarnya

 _Cheonmanayo_

Ryeowook terdiam sejenak. Tidak ada yang tau kalau saat ini ia sendiri juga sedang tersenyum, persis seperti Siwon sambil memandangi langit malam diluar jendela sana.

 _Saranghae_ ulang Siwon lagi untuk kali ini –benar benar mengakhiri percakapan mereka malam itu.

 _Nado._

Dan tuk. Kali ini Ryeowook lah yang duluan menyentuh tombol merah di layar handphonenya, langsung mengakhiri percakapan tersebut.

Untuk pertama kalinya, bukan kata _saranghae_ dari Siwon lagi yang menutup pembicaraan diantara kedua orang ini.

Satu kata yang singkat dan hampir tidak terdengar. Nado saranghae. 2 kata yang tanpa Wook ketahui hampir membuat Siwon kegirangan hingga hampir tidak tidur, pada malam itu.

OooooO

 **Hari ke-22. International Arrival Gimpo Airport**

Siwon dan Donghae berdiri tegap sambil melipat tangan di dada mengamati satu persatu penumpang yang baru saja keluar dari _gate_ pemisah di terminal bagian kedatangan bandara siang itu.

Hari ini adalah hari kepulangan Ryeowook dari Yangon, hingga akhirnya diputuskanlah Siwon dan Donghae untuk berangkat menjemput pria berlesung pipi dan berwajah kecil manis ini.

Setelah sekitar 25 menit menunggu, akhirnya mata Donghae dan Siwon menemukan sosok yang dicari-carinya. Ryeowook mengenakan kemeja bahan _jeans_ santai, celana hitam, topi hitam, dan sebuah ransel cukup besar di punggungnya. Senyum Wookie sontak melebar saat mata sipitnya menemukan Donghae dan Siwon menunggu di depan pembatas sana.

"hyunggggg" panggil Wook dengan nada manja kepada kedua kakak-kakak nya ini dan memeluk keduanya dengan ramah. Senang rasanya bisa kembali ke Korea tanpa kekurangan apapun, Ryeowook sudah tidak sabar sama sekali untuk kembali kerumahnya dan bertemu orang-orang lain yang juga disayanginya.

Sepanjang perjalanan di mobill dimana Siwon lah yang menyetir dan Donghae duduk disampingnya, mereka bertiga terus membicarakan banyak hal, tapi Siwon dan Wook tidak mengobrol secara langsung sama sekali. Siwon menhindari menjawab pertanyaan Wookie secara langsung dan selalu menyertakan Donghae dalam obrolan mereka, atau hanya ikut buka suara diantara percakapan kedua adik-kakak kandung ini. Tidak sekalipun Siwon bertanya sesuatu langsung pada Wook.

Donghae dan Wook tentu saja menyadari perubahan sikap Siwon ini, membuat Wookie jadi merasa bingung sendiri

 _Ada apa dengan Siwon hyung? Apa aku berbuat sesuatu yang salah padanya?_ pikir Ryeowook sambil menikmati pemandangan kota dari dalam mobil menuju rumahnya sendiri..

Setibanya dirumah kediaman Kim Jongwoon, seperti yang bisa diduga, Ryeowook disambut hangat oleh kedua orang tuanya, sang noona, para kakak ipar dan para keponakannya, juga semua pelayan rumah tersebut yang sudah merindukan sang Tuan Muda. Choi Siwon ikut membaur dengan mudahnya didalam acara keluarga yang sangat hangat dan nyaman tersebut. Seluruh anggota keluarga makan siang bersama dan lanjut ngobrol dengan satu sama lain.

 _ **15:15 di kamar Ryeowook**_

Dengan rambut setengah kering sambil masih mengusap-ngusapkan handuk tebal di kepalanya, Ryeowook melangkah keluar dari kamar mandi pribadinya sembari mengenakan sebuah _sweatshirt_ dan celana _training_ santai.

Setelah menyisir dan mengeringkan rambutnya, Ryeowook beranjak ke area sofa kamar, menghampiri Choi Siwon yang sedang duduk manis sembari membuka beberapa buku disana.

"hyung, ada apa denganmu?" Tanya Ryeowook langsung saat ia tiba, duduk disamping Siwon

"hem? aku tidak apa-apa" Siwon langsung menutup buku yang tadinya ia sedang lihat-lihat melihat kedatangan Ryeowook "oh ya, bagaimana tentang rencana cabang _foundation_ perusahaanmu yang akan membuka sekolah dasar baru disana?" Siwon langsung menanyakan tentang hal lain untuk mengalihkan pertanyaan Wookie barusan

Ryeowook mem- _pout_ kan bibirnya sekilas saat mendengar jawaban singkat Siwon yang sangat terburu-buru. Ia tau Siwon tidak baik-baik saja. Sejak tadi wajah pria ini terlihat sedikit resah, jarang memanggilnya, dan seperti sedang menahan sesuatu. Ryeowook juga sedikit kecewa dengan reaksi Siwon saat melihat kedatangannya. Pria tinggi ini terlihat _cool_ dan biasa-biasaa saja, seakan-akan Wook hanya pergi ke _Jejudo_ selama 3 hari saja.

 _Kemana ekspresi dari semua kata-kata yang selama ini kau ucapkan ditelepon, hyung? Kau bilang kau mengkhawatirkan dan merindukanku, tapi semua guratan wajahmu tidak sedikit pun mengekspresikan hal tersebut saat ini._ Pikirnya

Handphone Siwon berdering ditengah pembicaraan mereka yang masih mengobrol disofa kamar Ryeowook

"hmm.. _jeogiyo_ Wookie ah, sebentar ya.." ujar Siwon saat melihat _caller id_ sang penelpon di layar handphone nya.

Ryeowook hanya mengangguk, lalu Siwon berdii ke pintu beranda kamar untuk menjawab telepon tersebut. Mungkin urusan kantor, hingga percakapan itu berlangsung cukup lama selama beberapa menit.

Ryeowook menyenderkan kepalanya kebantalan sofa sambil menunggu Siwon selesai dengan urusannya ditelepon. Bibir kecilnya kembali merengut saat mengamati sosok tinggi Siwon yang sedang menahan telpon ditangan kanan dan berkacak pinggang dengan tangan kirinya.

Ia tau benar ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan dari tunangannya satu itu. Sungguh. Ryeowook sudah hampir kehilangan kesabaran untuk segera tau apa sebenarnya yang ada dipikiran Siwon. Wookie memainkan cincin berlian yang terpasang dijari manis tangan kirinya sekilas, lalu beranjak dari duduknya menghampiri Siwon seorang.

Glek. Jantung Siwon hampir terasa copot saat ia merasakan sepasang tangan familiar memeluknya dari belakang, bertautan dibawah dadanya dan sesosok orang tersebut juga bersandar di punggung tegapnya pada saat ini juga.

Tidak ada satu kata pun yang terucap.

Sambil mencoba meredakan degup jantungnya, Siwon masih melanjutkan perbincangannya dengan sang penelpon.

"baiklah, nanti kau bisa menghubungiku lagi" ujar Siwon

"eum, ya tentu, baiklah, bye"

Dan tuk. Siwon mematikan handphonenya, sambil seseorang itu masih memeluknya dari belakang

"ada apa, Wookie-ah?" Tanya Siwon sambil tangannya meraih kedua tangan Ryeowook yang saling bertautan

 _Ada apa ini? Kenapa Wookie tiba-tiba bersikap seperti ini?_

Daripada merasa senang, perasaan Siwon malah diselimuti curiga dan ketakutan saat melihat sikap Ryeowook yang tiba-tiba seperti ini

"kau yang kenapa? Kau lah yang harusnya menjawab pertanyaan itu, Hyung.." jawab Wookie sambil masih menyenderkan kepalanya dipunggung tegap Siwon.

Siwon berusaha melepaskan tautan tangan Ryeowook yang mendekapnya, tapi ditahan dengan keras oleh sang empunya tangan

 _Biarlah dulu seperti ini_ pikir Ryeowook dalam hati

"Kim Ryeowook.. lepaskanlah dulu.." pinta Siwon

"aniyo. Aku tidak akan melepaskannya sampai kau menjawab pertanyaanku"

"Ryeowookie…" panggil Siwon dengan nada rendah

Ryeowook memilih diam, tidak bergeming

"Kim Ryeowook…" ulang Siwon lagi, kedua kalinya

"eung" Ryeowook masih mengkukuhkan tautannya

Setelah beberapa detik sama-sama terdiam, tidak ada satupun suara yang tedengar dari ruangan tersebut; akhirnya tangan Siwon berhasil melonggarkan tautan tangan Ryeowook saat ia sedang lengah. Siwon membalikkan badannya untuk berhadapan dengan Wookie, masih memeluk pria kecil ini

"ada apa sebenarnya denganmu…, hem?" Tanya Siwon lagi dengan nada pelan, pengertian, menatap dalam kedua mata bulat Ryeowook

"kau itu tuli atau apa sih?! Sudah kubilang, aku lah yang menanyakan pertanyaan itu duluan Hyung?! Aku tau ada sesuatu yang sedang Hyung sembunyikan. Sekarang tolong beritahu aku apa masalahnya" jawab Ryeowook sedikit tersulut emosi sambil refleks hendak melepaskan tautannya pada tubuh Siwon, menciptakan jarak diantara mereka. Tapi tangan Siwon tidak kalah cepat; sebelah tangannya masih menahan tubuh Ryewook agar tidak jauh-jauh pergi dari genggamannya.

Siwon menghela nafas berat sambil berfikir sejenak, baru kembali buka suara setelah Ryeowook sudah selesai bicara

"kau tanya aku kenapa? Perasaanku terasa terombang ambing dalam ketidak pastian saat aku membaca akhir dari jurnal yang kau berikan, Kim Ryeowook" jawab Siwon dengan tegas "dirimu sendiri lah yang membuat Hyung bersikap seperti ini"

Ryeowook menatap Siwon dengan tatapan tidak mengerti

"maksudnya apa, Hyung?"

Siwon membawa Ryeowook didalam dekapannya ke meja kerja Ryeowook dan membuka jurnal yang Wookie sendiri berikan pada Siwon sekitar satu bulan yang lalu. Siwon membuka halaman paling belakang. Menunjuk beberapa paragraf terakhir yang tertulis disana

 _Apa yang harus kau lakukan, saat kau menemukan seseorang yang pelukannya senyaman orang yang dulu kau sukai?_

 _Apa yang harus kau lakukan, saat kau menemukan seseorang dengan senyum semanis dan setulus orang yang pernah kau sukai?_

 _Apa yang harus kau lakukan, saat orang itu terus mengorbankan banyak hal dalam hidupnya hanya untuk membahagiakan dan mengenalmu lebih jauh?_

 _Mianhanda, gomabda hyung_

 _Terima kasih sudah berkorban banyak untukku, aku tidak tau apa yang akan terjadi nantinya diantara kita. Tapi sepulangnya aku dari Yangon nanti, aku berjanji, aku tidak akan mempermainkan perasaanmu lagi dan akan memperjelas semuanya._

Ryeowook membaca kembali tulisan tangannya sendiri itu.

"sekarang jelaskan apa arti dari tulisan mu ini Wookie-ah? Apa yang kau mau jelaskan padaku? Apakah kau mau mengakhiri hubungan kita, atau menerimaku sepenuhnya? Aku pikir hanya itu dua pilihannya untukmu, iya kan?" ujar Siwon "tadinya aku tidak tega menanyakan soal hal ini langsung saat kau baru saja kembali. Tapi kau sendiri yang ingin tau apa yang sedang aku pikirkan, iya kan?"

"kenapa kau harus jadi se-khawatir ini hanya karna satu tulisan ini sih, hyung? Tulisan ini tidak berarti apa-apa!"

"jangan bohong padaku Ryeowookie. Aku tau tulisan ini adalah isi hatimu yang sejujurnya! Sekarang jujur padaku apa pilihanmu sebenarnya?" balas Siwon dengan tidak kalah cepat "Akhir-akhir ini aku pikir kamu sudah bisa menerima perasaanku, Wookie-ya. Tapi setelah membaca ini, ini menyadarkanku untuk kembali ke kenyataan dan kembali mempersiapkan skenario terburuk! Skenario kalau sebenarnya kamu tidak pernah membalas perasaanku dan hanya akan memutuskan pertunangan kita."

Kita sudah berbicara banyak tentang berbagai macam hal; Kim Ryeowook. Tapi kamu tidak pernah sekalipun mengutarakan isi perasaanmu dihadapanku.

Hyung tau saat kamu masih menyukai Kyuhyun, Wookieah, aku bisa menebak dengan tepat semua itu; tapi ada satu hal yang tidak bisa aku tebak, yaitu isi perasaanmu saat ini yang sebenarnya." Ujar Siwon dengan tegas

"aku menyukaimu Hyung"

Siwon tidak menjawab saat mendengar jawaban Ryeowook tersebut

"aku menyukaimu, menyangimu persis seperti perasaanmu selama ini kepadaku" jawab Ryeowook dengan pasti "Apakah kalau aku mengatakan yang sejujurnya padamu seperti ini, semuanya sudah bisa menjadi jelas sekarang?"

itu kan yang Hyung mau, kepastian tentang perasaanku yang sebenarnya.

Aku mencintaimu, Siwonie hyung. Itulah yang bisa kamu tau saat ini"

Siwon tertegun sejenak mendengarnya, menatap Ryeowook dalam-dalam. Tanpa pria ini sendiri sadari, ujung bibir Siwon dengan refleks melebar kesamping sendiri, tidak bisa menahan senyumannya yang merekah setelah mendengar pengakuan Ryeowook barusan

"apa kau benar-benar serius, Ryeowook-ah?" tanya Sewon tanpa sempat berpikir lagi.

Ryeowook hanya menggulum senyum tipis mendengar ucapan Siwon barusan

"kau benar-benar jujur padaku, kan? Tidak bohong?!" ulang Siwon lagi masih dengan tatapan tidak percaya yang membuat Ryeowook sontak tertawa kecil melihatnya

"hahahah, iyaaa! Kau ini Hyung!" tangan kanan Ryeowook yang hendak memukul dada Siwon sekilas malah ditangkis Siwon dengan cepat.

Diiraih Ryeowook kedalam pelukannya dengan erat..

Ryeowook tersenyum manis sambil membalas pelukan Siwon.

Cup. "saranghae" Dikecup dahinya sekilas lalu Siwon kembali membawa wajah kecilnya untuk bersandar di dada bidang pria itu.

"aku merindukanmu, Wookie-ya" ucap Siwon sebelum melepas pelukan-nya

"aku juga, hyung" balas Ryeowook

Senyum kedua pria ini terukir lebar di bibir masing-masing; untuk pertama kalinya SiWook bisa merasakan rasa hangat yang belum pernah mereka rasakan sebelumnya: tidak dengan mantan kekasih masing-masing sebelumnya, tidak dengan siapapun orang yang mereka pernah temui sebelumnya. Perasaan ini terasa berbeda, sangat berbeda dibanding perasaan yang sudah ada sebelum-sebelumnya.

Entah Ryeowook menyadarinya atau tidak, tapi Siwon merasakan degup jantungnya bergejolak dengan sangat tepat selama momen-momen singkat tersebut. Untuk pertama kalinya kalimat itu terucap jelas dari mulut Ryeowook. Untuk pertama kalinya Siwon tidak harus merasa khawatir lagi soal masa depan pertunangannya dengan Ryeowook. Untuk pertama kalinya Siwon tau kali ini dan mulai sekarang pertunangan mereka bukanlah formalitas belaka lagi untuk Ryeowook, dan akhirnya ia tau kalau seorang Choi Siwon juga sudah menjadi salah satu orang yang paling berharga, didalam hati seorang Kim Ryeowook.

 **Flashback –Kamar Ryeowook –satu hari setelah peresmian pertunangan SiWook**

Siwon terduduk diam dikursi samping tempat tidur Ryeowook. Mengamati seseorang yang sedang tertidur lelap dibalik selimut, hingga hanya kepalanya yang terlihat dibalik tumpukan selimut coklat muda tersebut. Wajah kecil itu terlihat sangat damai saat sedang tertidur; membuat Siwon tidak bosan-bosan untuk mengamati wajah tersebut.

 _Hey, Kim Ryeowook. Aku tau kau marah karna semua pertengkaran kita di masa lalu, dan karna pertunangan mendadak ini, iya kan?_

 _Jujur aku juga tidak mengerti kenapa keluarga kita harus menjodohkan kita seperti ini. Tapi kalau boleh aku berharap, bisakah kau.. suatu hari nanti juga bisa menyukaiku, Ryeowookie?_

 _Kau tau... dari satu pertemuan, satu pelukan dan satu kecupan sekilas tadi malam saja sudah membuat aku terperangkap di dalam pesonamu secara sendirinya. Entah nanti perasaan ini mungkin akan tumbuh jadi sayang atau cinta; aku sendiri juga masih merasa takut untuk menghadapinya. Maka itu, bolehkah aku meminta bantuanmu, Kim Ryeowook? Bisakah kau membantuku agar aku tidak berhenti berharap kalau suatu hari nanti kau bisa membalas perasaanku, baby?_

 _Cepatlah lekas sembuh. Aku merindukanmu. Cup._

Dikecupnya pipi kiri Ryeowook sekilas lalu pria ini kembali merapatkan balutan selimut di tubuh Ryeowook.

OooooO

"Wookie"

"Eum"

"Bisakah kau memanggilku dengan nama saja? Berhentilah memanggil Hyung"

Ryeowook menggulum senyum tipis saat mendengar permintaan Siwon barusan

"Hehe.. Karna kita beda satu tahun hyung…." Jawabnya santai sambil masih mendongak, mengamati ratusan bintang yang berkelip-kelip diatas sana

"Gwenchana.. panggil lah dengan nama saja… Siwon. Siwonie"

"Hahahhahahahaahah" bukannya menjawab, Ryeowook malah tertawa mendengar jawaban Siwon barusan; hingga membuat pria tinggi ini ikut-ikutan menengok untuk melihat dirinya yang tertawa terbahak-bahak di tengah gelapnya malam

"heyy.. aku serius, Kim Ryeowook! Aku itu tunanganmu, baby... Sampai kapan mau menyebutku dengan panggilan hyung terus?!"

"Nan gwechanayo hyung…."

"Aniyo. Mulai sekarang panggil aku Siwonie. Seperti kau memanggil Kyu."

Siwon mem _pout_ kan bibirnya. Berhasil membuat Ryeowook berpaling untuk melihat wajahnya dan tertawa kecil

"Hahaha… kenapa kamu masih cemburu dengan Kyuhyun sih…" balas Wook santai

"Tentu saja. Aku akan terus cemburu padamu sampai kau memperlakukanku semanis kau memperlakukan Cho Kyuhyun, Ryeowookie" ujar Siwon sambil setengah ngambek dan setengah bercanda.

Ryeowook hanya terkekeh geli dan tersenyum lebar mendengarnya.

"Kau hanya milikku, chagiya"

Siwon meraih Ryeowook untuk lebih dekat kesampingnya dan menggaet pundak Ryeowook dengan lengan kanannya.

Saat ini Siwon dan Ryeowook sedang berada di salah satu bukit pedalaman tempat _camping_ favorit di Selatan Incheon. Karena lokasi nya yang berada di puncak bukit, dekat pinggir kota yang jarang polusi, dan alam yang masih segar dan bersih; menjadikan tempat ini tempat favorit beberapa orang untuk menginap semalam, mengamati ratusan bintang-bintang yang berkelap-kelip tepat diatas kepala mereka sambil tiduran di alam terbuka yang sunyi tenang.

"Ryeowookie, bolehkah aku menanyakan sesuatu?"

Siwon meraih tangan Ryeowook untuk bertautan dengan tangan kanannya

"eum, kenapa Hyung?"

"apakah salah satu alasanmu pergi ke Myanmar.. adalah untuk memastikan kalau kamu sudah bisa melupakan Kyuhyun, dan menggantikan posisinya dihatimu dengan aku?"

Ryeowook langsung menengok kekiri, menatap sisi samping wajah Siwon

"oh? Bagaimana kau bisa tau, hyung?"

"hehehe, tentu saja. Aku tau benar apa yang ada dipikiranmu saat ini, Kim Ryeowook" ujar Siwon sambil bergurau santai

"tau apanya.. paling Hyung hanya menebak, iya kan?!" Ryeowook meninju ringan lengan Siwon sekilas

"sedikit menebak dan banyak berfikir, Wookie-ah.. Aku sekarang sudah tau banyak tentang dirimu yang sebenarnya makanya tebakanku bisa sejitu itu. Iya kan, hem?" ucap Siwon lalu kembali mengeratkan pelukannya di pundak Wookie, menciumi harum rambut Kim Ryeowook dan membawa pria kecil itu kedalam dekapannya

"eung" Ryeowook hanya menyengir singkat "Hehe, saranghae hyung"

"Nado baby" lalu Siwon meraih tengkuk Ryeowook untuk mendekat kewajahnya, mempertemukan bibir mereka dan menciumnya dengan sangat, sangat lembut.

Ditengah malam yang gelap dan sunyi senyap, diiringi bunyi serangga dan dua jantung yang berdegup keras, Siwon dan Ryeowook tidak akan pernah bisa melupakan momen seperti ini, sampai selama-lamanya.

 **TBC!**

kyaahhh _curling up_ sendiri selama nulis chapter ini apalagi di bagian akhir-akhir! Hahahhahaha :D 1 chapter lagi tersisa.. terima kasih untuk yang sudah _review_ dan baca!


	8. Chapter 8

~yang tanya kabarnya Kyuhyun… ini _author_ tarik Kyuhyun kembali yaaaa.. Selamat membaca!

…..

 **-WHAT IF CHAPTER 8**

 **~Cast:**

 **Choi Siwon**

 **Kim Ryeowook**

 **Cho Kyuhyun**

 **Choi Yonghwa**

 **Kim Donghae**

 **Jessica Kim**

 **~Genre & Warning: Yaoi for Won Wook Kyu**

 **~Pairing: Won Wook Kyu**

…

 **So much that I can see only you  
So much that I can love only you  
Only you can make my heart  
Running toward you, breathing because of you**

 **When you look at me, when you love me  
I can't give you for anything in this world  
Now stay in my embrace like this**

 _ **이제는그대렐내가더그대를**_

 _ **I'm gonna love you**_ _ **언제나지금처럼**_

 _ **And now again, I'm gonna  
I'm gonna love you  
Always just like now -Donghae & Ryeowook**_

 _ **OoooO**_

 _ **3 tahun kemudian -Kyuhyun pov –WonKyuWook usia 30 tahun-an**_

Hari ini adalah hari pernikahan kedua sahabatku. Siwon dan Ryeowook. Aku mengenal mereka berdua sejak kami duduk di bangku SMP; tidak terasa 16 tahun sudah berlalu sejak kita bertiga pertama bertemu.

Aku pertama mengenal Siwon saat kami satu kelas di tingkat satu SMP, lalu di tingkat dua, aku dan dia cukup dekat karna satu teman sepermainan atau satu geng. Siwon, aku, dan beberapa teman-teman kami di geng ini cukup populer di sekolah. Selayaknya anak SMP, kami sering bercanda dan mengejek satu sama lain. Menjodoh-jodohkan si itu dengan si dia, si satu orang dengan orang lainnya lagi. Di masa-masa itulah akulah juga termasuk salah satu orang yang mengejek dan menjodoh-jodohkan Ryeowook dengan Siwon; dan ternyata disitulah, kisah kami bertiga baru saja dimulai.

Saat itu aku tidak kenal sama sekali dengan Ryeowookie. Dia hanya murid pendiam yang duduk di pojok kelas, makanya tidak aneh jika menjadi sasaran empuk bahan bercandaan kami semua.

Tak kusangka-sangka, saat menjelang akhir tahun ajaran kelas dua SMP kami, saat aku masih se geng dengan Siwon dan mem- _bully_ Ryeowook, orang tuaku mengajak kami sekeluarga untuk nonton konser _recital piano_ dan orkestra di pusat kota Seoul. Dan kau tau siapa salah satu pemain piano paling muda yang bermain disana? Ryeowook. Yap, Kim Ryeowook yang selama ini hanya aku lihat disekolah, tanpa pernah kami bertukar sapa sekali pun. Di malam itu baru aku mengetahui kalau Ryeowook sangatlah berbakat dan aku kagum pada kemampuan piano nya. Tapi, bagian yang terpenting bukanlah itu… tapi saat Ryeowook membantuku untuk keluar dari masalah walaupun dia tau kalau aku adalah salah satu musuh terbesarnya disekolah.

 **-Kyuhyun pov ends**

"Umma..." gumam Kyuhyun kecil di tengah lorong gelap _backstage_ sendirian. Lampu-lampu sudah dimatikan. Sebelum pulang Kyuhyun ijin ke kamar mandi, tapi saat hendak kembali, dia lupa belokan labirin menuju pintu depan dan malah tersesat di dalam lorong-lorong tanpa arahan sepi ini.

Kyuhyun terus berjalan menelusuri lorong-lorong yang kosong tanpa ada seorang pun disana, hingga akhirnya kedua mata bulat Kyuhyun menangkap sesosok laki-laki yang sedikit lebih pendek darinya di jarak beberapa meter didepan sana.

Kyuhyun dengan semangat menghampiri anak yang terlihat hampir sebaya dengannya itu, tapi wajahnya langsung terlihat kecewa saat Kyu melihat dengan jelas wajah orang tersebut _. Ryeowook. Ah… mana bisa aku berharap banyak pada Ryeowook,_ pikirnya; mana mau orang yang selama ini ia jelek-jelekkan sudi membantu nya.

 _Well,_ tapi tidak disangka-sangka. Iba melihat Kyuhyun yang tersesat, Ryeowook akhirnya berinisiatif untuk membantu nya sekalian mengjaka orang ini keluar ke pintu depan.

Kyuhyun tau Wook pasti mengenalinya sebagai salah satu teman sekelasnya di kelas 2-1 yang gemar meledeki SiWook keras-keras. Tapi tetap dia menunjukkan jalan keluar untuknya walaupun mereka bukan teman, tanpa banyak bicara sekalipun.

Sejak itulah, hampir semuanya berubah. Kyuhyun menghentikan semua ledekannya soal SiWook. Tidak pernah lagi ia ikut-ikutan meledeki Ryeowook secuil pun lagi. Dan ditahun selanjutnya atau tingkat tiga, geng mereka -dimana ia dan Siwon berada, masuk kedalam kelas yang berbeda-beda dan berpencar arah. Di tahun ajaran inilah, Kyuhyun kebetulan satu kelas dengan Wookie, dan langsung mengambil duduk didepan Wook pada hari pertama masuk sekolah.

Kyu mengajak ngobrol Wookie terus tentang berbagai macam hal. Ryeowook sendiri pun akhirnya tidak bisa mengelak dan mereka pun akhirnya berteman.

Saat Ryeowook membahas kenapa Kyu tidak bermain bersama geng lamanya lagi, ia mengelak kalau grup mereka sudah bubar, padahal Kyu sendiri yang memisahkan diri untuk mengikuti Wookie. Saat Wook membahas kenapa dulu mereka harus meledek nya habis-habisan dengan Siwon, disinilah satu dosa besar Kyuhyun mulai tercipta. Kyu yang tidak mau – mengelak disalahkan; refleks berbohong mengatakan kalau Siwon duluan yang mengejek-ngejek Wook duluan makanya mereka –teman temannya jadi ikut-ikutan menjodohkan mereka.

Kyuhyun memulai semuanya dari satu kebohongan kecil agar pertemanannya dengan Ryeowook tidak rusak. Dari situ, ia malah lanjut membuat _image_ buruk Siwon dimata Wookie, padahal tidak pernah sekalipun Siwon berkata seperti itu, dan ironisnya, Kyuhyun sendiri adalah dalang di balik ejekan grup mereka pada Wookie. Kyuhyun berusaha menebus dosanya pada Wook dengan mengoper kesalahan pada Siwon, tanpa tau takdir apa yang nantinya menunggu mereka di masa mendatang.

OooooO

 **15 tahun yang lalu –WonKyuWook umur 15 tahun-an**

"Siwon ah, kau mau masuk SMA Shinki yang mana, internasional atau nasional?"

"Hmm aku masih belum yakin Kyu, tadinya sih mau ke internasional tapi, aku sedang pikir-pikir untuk mencoba di Shinki nasional juga. Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Aku sih akan lanjut di internasional. Pendidikannya lebih enak karna langsung pakai bahasa inggris, jadi kita tidak kesusahan nanti saat kuliah, dan selulusnya dari sana langsung lanjut ke uni di luar negeri"

"Hemm iya kau benar juga…."

"Sudah di internasional saja Siwon-ah.. sama seperti kakak kakak senior kita."

"oke"

…..

"Ryeowookie!"

"Ya?"

"Apa kau sudah tau akan lanjut di SMA national atau internasional Shinki?"

"Hmm entahlah, aku masih agak bingung, Kyu…. Tapi sepertinya nasional… Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Aku juga akan masuk yang nasional. Pelajarannya lebih bagus dariada yang di internasional, Wookie ya, dan kalau di Shinki nasional, kita cuma 2 tahun SMA lalu lanjut _college_ dulu diluar negeri. Itu akan mempermudah kita untuk beradaptasi dengan universitas disana"

"Iya ya, kau benar juga… Ya sudah aku masuk ke Shinki nasional deh…"

"Yes! Kita barengan!" ujar Kyuhyun dengan ceria

….

 **No matter how many seasons pass, and how many years go by**

 **I hope that we won't meet like today again -Jessica & Onew**

OooooO

 **Awal Oktober 11 tahun yang lalu. . Won Kyu Wook usia 19 tahun-an.**

"Yeobo"

"Ya?"

"Tadi Choi Heechul meneleponku lagi mengajak ngobol, sekalian mengundang makan malam kerumahnya untuk sekalian membawa Ryeowook juga minggu depan katanya"

"Ryeowook? Kan Wookie sudah akan kembali ke Inggris minggu depan"

"Iya makanya aku tolak... Sudah kuberitahukan Wookie sudah selesai liburannya minggu ini"

"Ohhh… baiklah"

"Sepertinya keluarga Choi, ingin menjodohkan putra mereka dengan Wookie, yeobo.." ujar Kibum dengan nada yang sedikit lebih hati-hati

"Ah masa?" tanya Jongwoon hampir tidak percaya

"Iyaa.. Heechul hyung akhir-akhir ini selalu menanyaiku soal Wookie... Bagaimana menurutmu, yeobo?"

"Hmmm entahlah, soal perjodohan itu gampanglah.. nanti saja kalau mereka berdua sudah sama-sama dewasa…"

"Iya juga sih.."

"Mereka masih sangat muda saat ini. Biarkanlah Wookie bebas dulu, ne?"

"Ya,,, kau benar yeobo"

~ Tanpa Kibum dan Jongwoon ketahui, Kyuhyun yang sedang berada di lantai dua rumah mereka, didepan kamar Ryeowook, mendengarkan semua percakapan mereka tersebut dengan sangat jelas.

….

 **Bulan November 11 tahun yang lalu di Inggris. Won Kyu Wook usia 19 tahun-an.**

"Loh, kita tidak jadi ke Lake District Sabtu ini?" tanya Ryeowook pada Kyuhyun

"Tidak jadi Wook, Siwon tiba tiba membatalkannya.."

Secara refleks, tidak sadar Ryeowook merenggut kesal mendengarnya. Seharusnya mereka bertiga dan teman-teman nya yang lain pergi jalan-jalan ke taman nasional terbesar di Inggris minggu itu. KyuWook kuliah di kota yang sama, sedangkan Siwon di kota lain. Mereka bertemu kembali karna sama-sama murid internasional dari Korea Selatan di organisasi yang sama. Tapi karna Siwon tidak ikut lagi, jadilah jalan-jalan mereka harus dibatalkan lagi kali ini

"Sabar ya,, Siwon memang orangnya seperti itu.." jawab Kyuhyun beralasan.

 _Maafkan aku Wookie-ah aku berbohong agar kau tidak kembali dekat dengan Siwon; dan agar kau tidak akan pernah kembali padanya. Karna disini ada aku.. ada aku yang menyayangimu._

Kyuhyun sekali lagi berbohong pada Ryeowook soal Siwon.

Sejak mereka dekat di bangku SMP, Kyuhyun terus memendam rasa sukanya pada Wookie yang semakin mendalam dengan seiring berjalannya waktu. Ia mengikuti Ryeowook ke SMA yang sama. Mengikuti Ryeowook ke universitas yang sama hingga 4 tahun lamanya. Dengan reaksinya yang cepat dan tanggap, Kyuhyun memutuskan kontak Ryeowook dengan Siwon dengan berbagai cara karna takut kebohongan kecilnya terbongkar; dan untuk menjaga Ryeowook untuk menjadi miliknya seorang diri.

Tidak sulit menjadikan Ryeowook untuk menjadi kekasihnya setelah Kyuhyun terus berada disamping Wookie selama bertahun-tahun. Rasa sayang Kyu pada Wookie berbuah manis dan terbalas oleh pria ber-lesung pipi tersebut. Mereka berdua banyak bertengkar, banyak bertukar cerita, banyak menghabiskan waktu bersama dan banyak berharap akan masa depan manis yang mereka mau jalani berdua; yang sayangnya, sembari Kyu dan Wookie beranjak dewasa, mereka malah menyadari, kalau kenyataan dan isi hati mereka saat itu berbanding terbalik dari apa yang mereka benar-benar inginkan.

Kyuhyun yang sudah dewasa dan akhirnya bisa membedakan antara rasa sayang dan cinta, memutuskan hubungan mereka secara baik-baik dan menarik diri dari kehidupan Wookie untuk sejenak. Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook memang putus secara baik-baik, tapi tetap saja; bohong kalau ada yang bilang dibalik putusnya sebuah hubungan, tidak akan ada pihak yang tidak tersakiti.

Sejak putus dengan Kyuhyun; Ryeowook tidak berminat untuk menjalin hubungan serius apapun walaupun ada beberapa orang yang menghampirinya secara langsung. Hingga datanglah Choi Heechul dan keluarganya, yang kembali untuk melamar Ryeowook secara langsung untuk memasukkan pria bermata sipit ini untuk menjadi anggota keluarga mereka.

OoooO

 **At that time, if only we had been a bit more mature**

 **If only we knew how we would be right now**

 **I have no confidence in overcoming these endless regrets**

 **So I've had just to repress them -Jessica & Onew**

 **Back –Kyuhyun pov**

Saat pertama kali aku tau kalau Siwon dijodohkan dengan Ryeowook dan pertunangan mereka terjadi secara paksa. Tentu saja aku merasa iba dengan Ryeowook dan juga merasa bersalah padanya. Tidak aneh untukku saat Ryeowook mengeluh padaku menolak perjododohan mereka. Tentu saja Ryeowook menolak dijodohkan dengan Siwon. Karna aku.. akulah yang membuat Ryeowook sejak awal tidak menyukai Siwon.

Tadinya aku sendiri pun tidak setuju dengan pertunangan mereka. Aku mendukung Ryeowook untuk menolak perjodohan mereka. Karna aku tau tidak akan mudah untuk Ryeowook bisa menerima Siwon setelah semua yang aku perbuat padanya. Kupikir Siwon tidak akan ber susah-susah untuk berusaha, dan mereka akan berpisah juga pada akhirnya.

Tapi ternyata setelah belasan tahun berlalu pun, aku tetap tidak berhasil membuat Siwon menarik perhatiannya dari Ryeowook dan melawan takdir yang memang ingin mempertemukan mereka. Lagi. Siwon ternyata juga menemukan sesuatu yang menarik dari Ryeowook. Dan Siwon terus gigih mendekati Ryeowook untuk menengalnya lebih dalam.

Bahkan saat aku coba mengetes untuk mendekati Ryeowook lagi, Siwon pun masih tidak mundur; dan ketulusannya itulah yang akhirnya membuatku bisa melepaskan Ryeowook untuk seorang Choi Siwon.

Aku menyayanginya. Sangat menyayangi Ryeowook, hingga aku tidak bisa melepasnya untuk sembarang orang. Untuk Siwon yang mencintainya, karna Ryeowook juga mencintainya. Maafkan aku, Ryeowook, yang sudah membuatmu membenci Siwon. Tapi ternyata takdir masih berkata lain pada kalian. Aku doakan yang terbaik untuk kalain berdua. Siwon-ah, Ryeowookie.

 **END**

~tolong tolong jangan marah-marah dulu yaaa kalau ceritanya berakhir disini dan tidak memuaskan! Hahaha. Disini saya akhiri _What If_ karna memang dari awal ide cerita, cuma sampai sini aja niat nulis ceritanya. Kalau ada yang masih penasaran tentang bagian apa dari kelanjutan cerita ini untuk ide jadi sekuel, silahkan dikasih tau, siapa tau nanti bisa saya beneran tulis jadi sekuel ya (mudah-mudahan) ^^

oh ya, cerita _What If_ ini adalah _fanfic_ Super Junior **pertama** saya buat dan cerita **pertama** juga yang saya bisa buat _ending_ nya dalam hidup! Hehe. Cerita sebelum-sebelumnya selalu terbengkalai karna cuma ada ide awalnya doang; males nulis, dan karna respon yang kurang juga karna _author_ juga sadar, teknik di tulisan sebelum-sebelumnnya belum terlalu bagus ^^

Intinya, _author_ bisa lanjut terus juga karna _review-review_ kalian semua di setiap chapter; opini, penyemangat, semuanya ngebantu banget untuk saya lanjut nulis! Tanpa review dan following, favourite kalian (dengan meninggalkan jejak) _author_ gak akan lanjut karna sebenernya saya adalah penulis yang lumayan malas, hehe :p

Maaf maaf kalau ceritanya masih aneh, alurnya maksa, idenya _mainstream_ , beberapa _chapter_ yang mengecewakan dan banyak typo dimana-mana.

Special thanks untuk **hanazawa kay, Rnine21, elferani** yang rajin review hampir setiap _chapter_ ; dan untuk semua _reviewer_ dan semua yang udah baca!

Gak pernah kepikiran lanjut ff suju, tapi beberapa minggu lalu dapet ide nulis **Lovely Day** , yang lagi dikembangin ceritanya saat ini. Jadi yang penasaran, silahkan pindah kesana ya. Author lanjut nulis disanaa.. dan mungkin sekuel ini juga ^^

Lagi dan lagi, TERIMA KASIH banyak untuk semua yang sudah membaca! ^^

 _-j.y.h's 23/09/15_


End file.
